The Silent One
by michelaski
Summary: Yami is heading towards the game shop late one afternoon and he spots something odd in the snow...someone's hurt. He finds her and she's in bad shape. Yami's told that she's silent and never says a word. COMPLETE, summary inside
1. The Encounter

Summary:

Yami is heading towards the game shop late one afternoon and he spots something odd in the snow...someone's hurt. He finds her and she's in bad shape. Yami's told that she's silent and never says a word. He vows to prtect her from harm when he finds out that someone's after her. One night he swears that he heard her talk even though she's a certified mute...is he right?

A/N: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I do own the girl though...

* * *

Chapter 1

The Encounter

Yami

I was exiting the movie theater when I noticed that my friends weren't behind me. I turned around and saw Yugi and Téa were kissing. I turned the other way and saw Joey and Mai kissing as well. It wasn't that bad that they were dating, it was the fact that they'd kiss in front of me forgetting that I don't have a love life at the moment. After that scene they said goodbye and Yugi joined me so we could walk home together.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that Yami," Yugi apologized.

"It's all right. Just warn me next time. It's a bit embarrassing coming out of the theater with you guys and see all of you kissing," I said.

"I can tell you're a bit disappointed for not having anyone special now but you'll find someone. Just when you least expect it," Yugi assured me.

"I know, I'm just tired of not expecting it," I said. I looked at my hikari and smiled. He was just like me in so many ways. But in others we were entirely different. He is like the brother I never had.

"It'll come…"

"I know it will…I'm just giving up on it for a while," I said. We were walking quietly when we heard footsteps approach us and the next thing I know I'm on the ground and so is this girl I must've bumped into.

I got up and tried to help her but she got up on her own and looked at us with a face that had 'I'm sorry' written all over it. It was then I noticed how beautiful she was. She had long brown hair that reminded you of milk chocolate and deep blue eyes that reminded you of the ocean. She gave us a small smile, finished straightening up and made a weird movement with her hands.

"Can't you talk?" I asked. She seemed a bit surprised with my question and made the odd movements with her hands again.

"I think that she wants us to move aside," Yugi said. I glanced at her again and she was nodding. We moved aside, she gave me a thankful look and ran off.

"I wonder what that was about?" I asked.

"I don't know," Yugi replied. Then we heard more footsteps and we moved aside letting the others go thru. They ran past us and stopped after a while.

"Yami, we should get going," Yugi said.

"I know Aibou, but I'd like to hear what they'd have to say. I have the feeling it's important," I said.

"Where did she go?" asked one of them.

"I think she went straight ahead," said the other one.

"We need to get her soon. We still don't know what he wants with her though," said the first one.

"You're right. Let's hope she isn't that far off," said the second one.

"There she is! I just saw her! Let's go!" said the first one as they ran off. I hope they aren't after that girl we bumped into. I bet Yugi could sense my worry because he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay…she'll be fine," he said.

"I hope so Yugi…this is beginning to scare me a bit," I said.

"Something scare you? That's odd."

"Yes I know. It's just that the life of an innocent person is in danger and we don't know who it is or where they could be so we can help them."

"You're right…it is a bit scary. Let's hope that whoever they're after know how to take care of themselves."

"You're right. I just hope it isn't that girl. She seemed so nice…"

"Do you like her Yami? I mean, you just met her and well…"

"No! It's just that I'm worried that it's her they're after."

"Don't worry. It probably isn't. Let's go home," Yugi said reassuringly.

"Let's go home," I said. The rest of the way it was pretty quiet. When we finally got home I showered and went to bed quickly hoping that whoever those guys were after would be fine.

I woke up the next morning to find a thick blanket of snow. The first snowfall of the season had arrived. I woke up and got dressed quickly. As I walked back into the room Yugi and I share and saw the he had woken up.

"Yami look! Snow!" Yugi said happily.

"I see it Yugi. The first snowfall of the season," I replied. I smiled and headed downstairs to work on breakfast. It took me a while since I'm not used to all of these modern gadgets but thanks to Yugi's help I know my way around the modern world. At least I wasn't acting like Bakura …threatening to send something to the Shadow Realm if it doesn't work the way he wants it to. I was done when Yugi came in.

"Smells good," he said. "You're getting better at this…"

"Thankfully," I said.

"I hope Ryou's yami gets used to all of this before he blows up everything in Ryou's house," Yugi said laughing.

"You're right," I said smiling.

After breakfast I went outside to shovel the snow with Yugi's help. Téa came for a visit dropping off something for Yugi. She left as quickly as she came. I was shoveling near the sidewalk when I noticed something odd in the snow.

"What's wrong Yami?" asked Yugi.

"Nothing. I just thought I saw something," I said quickly. I kept shoveling the snow and forgot about it. We went inside and had a quick lunch. Joey called a short while after lunch asking if Yugi and I would be interested in starting a snowball fight near the Kaiba mansion just to annoy Kaiba. Yugi said that it was nice but he'd prefer to stay at home since he was outside all morning.

After that moment Yugi decided to watch a movie in the living room and told me to watch over the shop. It was partially empty but pretty soon filled up due to the early Christmas shopping. That kept me busy for most of the afternoon. I closed the shop early and headed upstairs to check how Yugi was doing. I found him making hot chocolate for the both of us and told me to get some things at the market.

I left the game shop and took my time in getting there. It took me a while to get everything on Yugi's list but I managed to get everything. I took a different route back to the game shop when I noticed something odd yet again in the snow. That reminded me of what I saw earlier today. I bent down to see what it was. It took me a while to recognize it. It was blood……someone was hurt……I had to help whoever it was.

I followed the drops of blood and they lead me to an alley close to the game shop. I walked into the alley and the drops just stopped. I stepped on something and heard a slight moan of pain. I looked around and saw a pile of snow next to me. I crouched down and began to remove the snow from whatever the pile was hiding. It was a person from what I had managed to dig up at first. When I finished, I was surprised to see that girl from last night.

I touched her forehead and felt that she was extremely cold. I checked her breathing and it was slow and uneven. I took off my jacket to keep her warm for the time being and headed to Yugi's house leaving the groceries behind. Food didn't matter to me at this moment. All that mattered was to nurse the girl back to health.


	2. The Hospital

A/N:Yami's POV Again!

* * *

!

Chapter 2

The Hospital

"Yugi!" I called out desperately.

"Yami is everything okay?" he asked.

"Come here! I need your help," I called out louder. He came downstairs in an instant and ran back upstairs to get some blankets and a towel.

"What happened?" he asked.

"All I can tell you is that it's the same girl I bumped into last night…she's wet and cold…we might have to remove some of her clothing and bundle her up to keep her warm."

"I can tell…but you don't know anything else?"

"She was buried under the snow…other than that, she was alone."

"Do you think it was those guys from last night, you know, after we let her thru?"

"Probably…let's just help her before her condition worsens."

"Right," Yugi said as we got to work. He began to remove her jacket and her shirt while I took off her sneakers and socks. "Yami!" he said loudly. He seemed worried and that worried me too. "Yami!" he said again.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Look," he said softly. I looked at her stomach and saw two cuts. They looked like stab wounds. They were still bleeding but not gashing and I noticed that the color on her face was leaving her. Her breathing and her pulse were getting slower by the moment. "She's dying on us Yami! We need to get her to the hospital!" Yugi called out.

"Pack a small bag and call 911! I'll keep her warm and apply pressure on the wounds so they stop bleeding. Go!" I replied. He ran upstairs as fast as he could and got everything ready while I stayed downstairs and kept her warm. I replaced her jacket with mine and wrapped a blanket around her stomach area tightly to reduce the bleeding. I dried her hair slightly with a towel to help her feel better. Her breathing was slower now and getting more uneven by the moment. Her wounds had stopped bleeding but I don't know how long that will last.

"I called! They'll be here soon!" Yugi said while coming downstairs. "How is she?" he asked worriedly.

"Not good…her breathing is slowing down and her pulse is too," I said sadly. Just then we heard a siren. The ambulance had arrived. Yugi showed them inside and found me with the girl. One of the guys acted as if her knew her.

"Poor kid. I hate seeing her like this," he said. "Come on Jason! Let's get her in the ambulance and do something with those wounds," he continued.

"Excuse me…" I said to the guy. "Do you know her?" I asked.

"I've only seen her twice. Once she had a split lip and the other time well…I don't want to talk about it," he answered me.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Horrible to say the least. It's just bad to think about that. Now…who's riding with her and who goes with the driver?" he said.

"You go with her Yami…you found her. I'll go up front with the driver," Yugi answered.

"All right then…come with me," said the guy. We followed and we got inside the ambulance. Then the one named Jason asked me lots of questions.

"How did this happen?"

"I was walking home from the supermarket and I saw a trail of blood and I followed it. It lead me to an empty alley. I walked further into the alley and stepped on something. I removed the snow from where the sound came from and found her." I replied.

"How was she?"

"Cold and her breathing was slow and uneven. I took her to my home and began to remove some of her clothing to warm her up. Then my brother began to remove her wet shirt and found those wounds. They were bleeding but not gushing as some serious wounds do. I redressed her, wrapped a blanket that I had near over her wounds and gave her my jacket to keep her warm while my brother called 911."

"I know this is an odd question but…when did you last see her?"

"Last night while leaving the movie theater. My brother and me were walking home when I bumped into her. She seemed all right and gestured us to move out of the way. We did as asked and she ran off. A short while later some guys came in the same direction as her and we think that they followed her and did this to her." I said. He stopped asking me questions and was focused on writing something.

"Jason this isn't good," said the person that talked to me earlier while putting the diverse medicines on her.

"Why is that Chris?" Jason replied, looking up.

"She's lost a lot of blood…she might not make it this time," said Chris. I felt terrible. I should've followed her last night.

"Yami it's not our fault. Don't think that. I know we should have followed her but if she needed help she would've asked for it," Yugi said through our link. I still felt guilty about it but thanks to Yugi I understood that she would've asked for help but she chose not to.

"Are you sure?" asked Jason.

"Yes…she's lost a lot of blood. I'd take a sample to check on her blood type to get someone to donate blood but I can't risk it. She's to fragile right now," Chris said.

"Last time she was just as bad wasn't she?" asked Jason.

"No, she was still awake…her blood loss then was at least a third of what she's lost this time. She's been bleeding since last night due to what this young man has said and from the look of these wounds and her condition. She's lost way more blood this time due to how long she went unattended." Chris informed. They began to work on the stab wounds and I took her hand. I knew she probably was unconscious due to the loss of blood but I gave her hand a comforting squeeze. I felt then as if she weakly closed her fingers around my hand.

We arrived at the hospital shortly afterwards and she was taken to the operating room. I was told to wait in the waiting room and Yugi came in just as I sat down.

"Sorry I took so long…I had to call grandpa to tell him where we were. Remember…he comes back from Egypt soon," Yugi said as he sat down.

"You're right…I had forgotten about him," I said.

"It's okay…she's going to be fine."

"I don't think so Yugi…she lost a lot of blood. She's in really bad shape Yugi," I said while allowing guilt to consume me yet again.

"Stop feeling guilty! I know we should've helped but she ran off so fast that I'm sure we wouldn't be to catch up," Yugi said calmly.

"Thank you Aibou…but I won't feel better until she does…"

"I understand that Yami…but don't feel guilty from it anymore…"

"I just hope she manages to come out alive from all of this…after all, one of the men from the ambulance has seen her twice."

"What happened those times?"

"One was a split lip and the other one…he didn't talk about it."

"I'm betting it was serious if he didn't talk about it," Yugi said. Just then, a doctor came to talk to us.

"Misters Muto?" he asked.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I have some news about the girl you brought in," he said.

"Good or bad?" I asked.

"It all depends on how you look at it…"

"How is she?"

"She's in critical condition due to her blood loss. Thankfully, we don't have to put her on Life support at the moment."

"What do you mean 'at the moment'?"

"If her condition worsens overnight we'll have to put her on Life support if her parents allow it."

"Where are her parents?"

"They'll be here tomorrow…"

"But it's their daughter!"

"But it's the only flight that they could book to bring them back so soon."

"Oh."

"Now both of you can stay in her room. I'd like a word with the elder one of you two before you go in."

"That would be me doctor," I said. I knew Yugi wanted me to go inside her room to check on her due to his reaction. "Go ahead Yugi, I'll be right there."

"Fine then Yami," he replied as a nurse lead him to her room.

"Now what did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"I heard that you asked Chris if he knew the girl," he began.

"Yes I did…why do you ask?" I replied.

"Well…I know that you met the girl last night for the first time due to what Yugi told me," he said.

"Yes, I did and so did he."

"I know. I wanted to talk to you because I noticed that ever since you got here you're rather worried or guilty about what happened."

"I-I…"

"I was told by Yugi the guilt part but other than that I noticed your serious concern for this girl's health. She is in critical condition like I said but that's not what I want to talk about."

"Then…what is it?"

"Well…this girl has been thru a lot more than what you think and due to what you told Jason during the ambulance ride I figured this was getting more serious."

"What is getting more serious?"

"I can't explain it well but I'd like you to read this. This explains most of what she has been thru. Her parents know all about this but don't share many details with us about it. I have a feeling that they're keeping something from everyone that has come across such a remarkable girl. I also have a feeling that she isn't as mute as she pretends to be," he said. As he said that he pulled out some sort of police file with her name on it.

"She's a criminal?" I asked.

"No! Far from it! It's just a series of court cases about her that haven't been fulfilled, but most of these contain her testimonies. Written of course, but nonetheless, she shares her story and I'd like you to read this. You may share this with Yugi but try to keep it between you two," he said with a lowered tone.

"Are you sure we can read this? I mean, her parents should allow us to read something so important and confidential as this," I said.

"Actually, it was her mother's wish that you both read this since you found her. I'll take you to her room and please read this. Keep it between you and Yugi," he said while taking me to the girl's room.

"I will," I said as we reached her door. He nodded as if to say that 'It's all I ask' and I went in.


	3. The Police Files

A/N: Yami's point of view!! I was thinking of including a dream sequence where he sees what happened the night he met her...vote if you like the idea!

By the way...I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Chapter 3

The Police Files

"How is she?" I asked as I entered her room.

"Her breathing and her pulse are normal but she'll be unconscious for the rest of the night," Yugi replied.

"I hope she survives the night without a problem," I said while getting a table and a chair for me to begin to read the files I was given.

"So do I…what's that?" he asked.

"Something the doctor asked me to read and share with you. That is, if you're interested."

"What's it about? The girl?"

"Yes…it's something her mother wants us to read. The doctor says that it'll help us understand her better."

"Well…it looks like a lot so let's get going."

"All right then," I said while opening the file. It began all official explaining that it was confidential and such. Then we found a page that told us about her life from when she was first found by a police officer until recently.

_Name: Not provided by parents or child._

Current Age: 16 Age when found: 3

Address: Not provided by her current parents.

School: Finally attending a school after months of home schooling, Domino High is where she currently is studying.

"That's where I've seen her before! She's the new girl!" Yugi cried out.

"You're right, she is the new girl." I replied. "Let's keep reading, I have a feeling that we shouldn't stop yet."

_Found when she was just three. She was full of scars on her back and face. She's rather quiet…I suspect her to be mute although I was told that she could speak until a week before she was found. Taken to an orphanage after a week trying to find her first pair of adoptive parents, which haven't been found to this day._

Since then she has been adopted around fifteen times, the last one being her birth parents whom finally found her after giving her up at birth. In each of those previous fourteen families she has been abused and attempts to rape her were present since she now pulls away from any physical contact. Evidence shows that the attempted rapes were never successful since she's still a virgin.

"Wow Yami…she's been thru a lot. I mean…adopted around sixteen times? Abused in each one? Almost raped a couple of times? She really needs help of some sort."

"I know Aibou, but we should keep reading."

_Has been to the hospital countless times due to her scars in her back and in other parts in her body. Most of these injuries have been caused by anything sharp her adoptive parents had in their hands when they beat her. When asked about her most serious injury she decided not to talk about it since it was an awful experience._

_Taken to psychiatric help five months ago and was treated for around a month. She is now able to hang around people without a problem and is less paranoid about her family. She still doesn't talk and her parents don't want to examine her vocal chords to see if there's any damage. They say when she wants to be treated for that she will but they won't force her to do anything she doesn't want to do._

She is a normal sixteen year old and is happy about life despite the fact that she doesn't talk. She always understood that she wasn't the problem for her beatings…that surprised the psychiatrist when they began and ended their short period of therapy months ago.

Lately she has been followed and attacked by anonymous men. We caught two of them; we've placed restraining orders and followed her for two months and no such luck. To find out who is doing such a thing to such an outstanding girl as she is.

"Wow Yami…she's still alive and in good shape after all of this…others would've cracked and done some serious damage to themselves if they'd lived this."

"True Yugi…she really is a remarkable girl."

_Aside from her birth parents she has a grandfather that lives in Egypt that constantly visits and spoils her now that his granddaughter has been found. Her other grandparents have passed on. She has no friends at school and is treated as the class freak due to her not being able to speak._

"That isn't true!"

"Yes it is Aibou…I've seen how they've treated her…it isn't fair, after all she's been thru."

"Yami what can we do?"

"I don't know Yugi…I don't know…"

I've been sent to watch over her a certain amount of times to see if we can finally catch whoever is the one that's stalking her but so far I've had no luck and I give up. After this page you'll find all of the cases I've filed for said girl. You'll find her statements, written, and you'll have an in depth look at what she's been through…

"Well…should we keep going?"

"I'm not going to. The first page was enough for me to understand her, if you want to keep going you can. But you have to keep everything between us. Understood?"

"Yes Yami, I understand," Yugi said as he took my chair and began to read the rest of the file.

I walked over to the bed to check on her. Her color was still drained from her face but she seemed better somehow. I pulled up a chair and sat down next to the bed. She looked so fragile; it worried me that she could get worse at any moment. I looked over to Yugi and found him still reading. I looked back at the girl and prayed to Ra the she would be fine. She has faced so many difficult times before and this is no different.

I took her hand gently stroked it...letting her know that she wasn't alone in here. That there was someone here for her. I checked on Yugi and found him asleep over the files. I got up and covered him with the spare blanket that he brought. I sat down next to the girl's bed again and I dirfted off...


	4. The Dream

A/N: At first it is from another point of view, from then on it's Yami's point of view once more. In th next chappie you'll find out if she made it. Now...on with the story!

By the way...I don't like to do this but I have to...I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Chapter 4

The Dream

His crimson eyes closed slowly as he drifted off into slumber…He wasn't aware of the glowing necklace in his pocket.

_It was a dark, clear night. You could see all of the stars and the moon in the clear night sky. It was peaceful and quiet...then I heard footsteps coming closer. They stopped for a brief moment but then they came again. Someone was running. I saw a figure approach me. Her long hair flowing gracefully behind her. As she drew closer, I was able to see her eyes. They were open wide as if she was afraid of something._

_She stopped briefly yet again to look over her shoulder. Her long hair covering her face, she moved it away gently and ran towards me. I finally realized who she was...it was the girl from last night. She ran past me and kept going. I ran after her wondering about why I was dreaming about her._

_"Her fate and destiny are intertwined with yours..." I heard a familiar voice call out._

_"Shadi?" I asked, still running after her._

_"No...it isn't Shadi," the voice replied._

_"Then who are you?" I asked. The girl was still ahead of me...but at this moment I can't help but wonder who it is that's talking to me._

_"You'll see pharaoh...you'll see." was all he said. His voice echoing through the city._

_I was still thinking of the mysterious voice when the girl bumped into someone. I fell too and looked to see whom had she bumped into. _

_"Can't you talk?" I heard a familiar voice say. I looked up to see Yugi and me...last night, while leaving the movie theater. The moment passed by quickly and I found myself chasing the girl yet again. She kept running and stopped for a fourth time looking over her shoulder. She saw right thru me and saw the men that were after her the night before. They spotted her and she began to run again and I followed once more._

_She stopped in an alleyway to catch her breath for a while. Snow began to fall quickly all around the city. She was about to run off yet again when she was caught by one of the men that was following her._

_"We've finally found you…" the first one began. He grabbed her writs and pushed her against the wall. She began to struggle and the second one pulled out a pocketknife._

_"You're coming with us," said the second one. I couldn't see clearly how he looked liked. All I could see was his back which was facing me._

_"He's right! We finally have caught you and you won't escape my grip this time no matter how hard you try!" said the first one. He was slightly shorter than the second one and I couldn't see much else due to the dim lights around us._

_"Stop struggling! We need to take you to our boss!" said the one playing with the pocket knife. She looked like she was at the brink of shouting but couldn't. The first one had a hard time keeping her still. _

_"Do something about this! She won't stop moving!" yelled the first one._

_"Let me take care of this!" the second thug. He approached them and stabbed her in her stomach area. She gasped in pain and looked like she wanted to kill him. Even with that she wasn't going to give that easily. _

_"We aren't supposed to hurt her!" _

_"What do you want? She won't stop moving!" the second one replied while stabbing her once more. She gave up fighting and bowed her head as if she were unconscious…or worse…dead._

_"You hurt her badly man! Now we're really going to get it!"_

_"Unless we leave her here and explain the whole thing. He'll probably thank us because the threat's gone." Threat? She's harmless! She's just and innocent teenager! I understand Yugi and I being threats since we've had to save the world a couple of times but she seems harmless._

_"Yeah but he wanted her for something!"_

_"I know! But she struggles to much. Just leave her alone. There's no way she'll make it out of this one alive."_

_"You're right. It'll be a miracle if she does…and miracles don't happen."_

_"Exactly. Drop her and let's get out of here. We'll come back tomorrow and make sure she's dead."_

_"If you say so…We should keep and eye on her just in case."_

_"Look at her! Do you think she'll be able to move?"_

_"All right then! Now let's go. She's should be left alone to die," said the first one as the he dropped her. She slid down to the ground and stayed there. Both men looked at her one last tome before leaving._

_I heard their footsteps fade away and pretty soon they were out of sight. I walked further into the alley and she looked up and opened her eyes. She looked at her wounds and pulled out something from her pants pocket and wrapped it around her wounds. She got up, struggling to do so and began to walk. I followed behind her. I wanted to help her so badly but I can't…it's just a dream…is it?_

_She kept walking, struggling to do so…she was still bleeding and leaving a small trail of blood on the fresh snow. I keep going after her hoping that somehow I'm going to be able to help her. I keep following her and she doesn't stop walking. She stumbles once but she manages to recover on time._

_She stops and a small smile spread across her face. I looked the direction she was facing and saw the game shop near. It seems that she knew who we were and where we lived and hoped that we would help. She headed towards it when she pulled into the alley where I found her._

_"Give me your money kid!" said a big boned boy that held her by her shirt, exposing her bloody wounds. Out of all moments to be mugged…_

_"I said…Give me your money!" He screamed louder. Apparently he took it personally when she didn't answer to his demands. He threw her against the wall, causing her to get hit on the head and land on the small blanket of snow. She wasn't moving at all._

_"No use stealing from you by force," he said while leaving._

I woke up with a start. I looked around the room and saw a fading glow in my pocket. I took out whatever it was that was in there and found the Millennium Necklace. So it wasn't a dream after all…those things really did happen to her. I checked on Yugi and he was still asleep over the files. I checked on the girl once more and she seemed even better than before. Her color was still drained from her face, she was just as pale as before, but something about her ensured me that she was fine…for the time being.

"I promise not to let anything hurt you. I'll make sure that whoever is causing more pain than necessary to such a person as you…will pay. A girl like you shouldn't be cooped up in a hospital as often as you have," I said to myself. I know how much these words mean to someone like you…even if you couldn't hear me, I promise to be there for you…always. I know that if Yugi were awake he'd say the same thing. I'll anything I can to protect her from harm. She doesn't deserve this.


	5. Unexpected Guest

A/N: Hi! I just want to say that it'll take me a while to post the next couple of chapters, since school starts tomorrow but I'll try to update as often as I can.

Me no own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Chapter 5

Unexpected Guest

The girl

I opened my eyes and found myself somewhere different than when I fell unconscious. I looked around to see if I recognized where I was and I did almost immediately. I was at the hospital! Who managed to take me here? I looked around once more and I noticed a small mound of papers and a pen next on the nightstand.

_Thought you might need these..._

_Hope you're all right._

I smiled knowing who it was. He has always watched over me and I'm glad. I wonder why he wasn't there for me last night. His sister wasn't there either. That's when I felt that someone was holding my hand. I looked at my hand and saw a tri-colored haired boy holding it, he was sleeping. His head rested on his arm and his other hand holding mine. I took my hand away from his and tried to get up but couldn't.

I checked my wounds and saw that they were stitched. I also noticed that I was wired and I had an IV in my left hand. Was I in the ICU? Was I really hurt that bad? All I remember is drifting off in the alley and later I remember waking up briefly and I'm being carried by someone, all I could see were crimson eyes looking at me with worry. I wanted him to leave me alone but somehow I couldn't move to let him to know what I wanted.

I looked around to see if there was anyone and saw another boy, an identical version of the first one, resting over a mess of papers over a small table. I already knew what the papers were about...my files and my history. I hope that they didn't read all of it. I just don't want that many people to know about that accident.

"Sweetheart! You're all right!" I heard a familiar voice say. The door to my room was open, revealing my latest set of parents, my birth parents. They had come from their business trip just to see how I was doing. I'm glad they did. Her loud greeting woke up the boy next to me and the one in the chair.

"We came as soon as we could. I'm just glad that you survived," said my dad coming to the bed to hug me. He tried to but I pulled away. He seemed slightly disappointed but then he knew why. "I'm sorry honey. I forgot...it's just that I'm so happy that you survived after all that blood loss and where the wounds struck...just a bit more and we could've lost you...and you recovered so quickly too. You always were a quick healer," he said. I know it's family and that I shouldn't pull away but...I don't know who to trust anymore. Everyone I cared for in my previous adoptive families told me that they won't hurt me and that they would protect me. I allowed them to hug me and act all affectionate on me...but they always ended up hurting me anyway. To care about someone and to trust someone are two completely different things in my book.

"Thank you for taking our little girl to the hospital young men. We don't know how but we will repay you," said mom.

"Your 'thank you' was enough miss..." the taller one of the two began.

"Tyler," mom finished for him.

"What are your names then?" asked dad.

"I'm Yugi and that is my brother...Yami," the smaller one replied. Yugi's eyes were an odd color as well...they were amethyst. He looked like a pure and innocent kid. Yami on the other hand was something else. Full of mystery from what I can see.

"Morning...how is she?" asked my usual doctor while walking in.

"See for yourself!" said mom.

"Ah! You've gotten thru the night! Excellent. You may go home after an X-ray and a brief examination," he said. He took of the wires and a nurse removed the IV from me. He motioned me to follow him. The examination and the X-rays were done quickly and pretty soon I found myself in my hospital room once more.

"Here honey," said my mom while handing me some clothes for me to wear. I took them and headed to the bathroom to change. I smiled happily as I quickly changed and hoped that my parents would stay a while longer.

"We'll be here for the rest of the day so we'll have some time to spend together," said dad as I exited the bathroom in my favorite blue jeans and tee. Mom handed me my winter jacket and asked me what I wanted to do.

I went towards the nightstand, uncapped the pen and wrote on one of the pieces of paper 'I just want to eat right now,' and showed it to my parents. Mom laughed a little and agreed and so did dad. I showed Yugi and Yami what I wrote and they smiled.

"You haven't eaten in almost two days...so I guess right now you're hungrier than Joey when he eats regularly," Yugi said. I smiled at the comment but I can't believe what he just said. I've been out for almost two days. That wasn't good. I took another sheet of paper and wrote down something else and showed it to them. They were surprised but said no politely right away, mom came over and I signed what I told them.

"We are not taking no for an answer," she said. Yami seemed confused about what she said since she didn't even look at the paper. "We taught her sign language to communicate with us. She's using pen and paper to communicate with you since you don't know it," she explained. Yami's then understood and said something that surprised me and mom.

"Do you think you could teach Yugi and me?" he asked.

"Well...I'm surprised. Not many people she's met are willing to learn it so when they talk to her she'd have to use pen and paper to answer. We taught her so that when she talks with us or her grandfather she won't have to them. If you're really interested I'll be glad to teach you. I'll teach you some of the basic ones if you join us for breakfast, our treat, and I'm not taking no for an answer," mom said.

"All right then. We'll join you," Yugi said. I smiled and so did mom. Dad motioned us to follow him and we headed downstairs. On the way Dad and I had a small conversation of what happened two nights ago and mom was teaching Yugi and Yami how to fingerspell and a few other signs.

We finally reached the parking lot and there was the limo waiting for us. Both boys seemed surprised when dad stopped in front of it and asked us to go inside.

"Our family owns mayor electronics company," he explained. "Now...are we going to have breakfast or are you just going to stand there?" after that comment both boys snapped out of their trance-like state and got in. We had breakfast in a nice restaurant downtown and I well...ate a lot.

"I was right then," Yugi said. I knew what he was referring to and managed a small smile. After breakfast we dropped them off at their grandfather's game shop.

"By the way...what's your name?" Yami asked as he got out of the car. I finger spelled my name carefully hoping that he understood.

"Samantha?" he asked. I nodded in reply. "It suits you," he said with a smile. I turned away hoping that he didn't see the faint pink tint I felt on my cheeks.

'You can call me Sam, for short,' I signed back.

"We'll see you soon then Sam. It was nice to meet you," Yugi said. I waved goodbye and we headed home.

It was the best day I've ever had in a while. Mom, dad and me stayed at home and watched movies together. They watched me play the guitar and we shared time as a family...something I've never had before. This made me apreciate them more than I already have. I still won't let them act parent-child affectionate on me. I guess I'm still afraid of getting hurt by someone I care about. I'm beginning to trust them but I don't trust them much to allow them to treat me like that.

They left shortly before I went to bed. I had a hard time falling asleep but after a while I finally managed to drift off a bit after nine. I couldn't sleep well...something was bothering me.

It was about midnight when I woke up to a strange sound coming from outside. I got up quietly and walked to the window to see what it was about. I saw two familiar guys walking outside, they never fail to come. It's usually weekly but I guess that surviving that I opened the window slightly and overheard them.

"I can't believe she survived!" said one of them.

"I know! Whoever found her will pay for that," replied the second one. I can't belive they're still after me! I better get out of here before the catch me.

"Do you think that she's asleep?"

"She should, I beat her up pretty badly," said the second one sounding sure of himself. I better do the old pillows on the bed trick. I hope they fall for it again. Sometimes they can be real dumb. I walked toward the door and opened it slightly letting myself out. I took the emergency backpack that was next to the door and began to walk away. I left a note for Impa, my nanny you could say, and left. I ran a couple of blocks not knowing where I was headed. I looked over my shoulder and they weren't after me...yet. I stopped briefly to catch my breath and ran off once more...not having a single clue of where I was going.

I stopped a second time and looked behind me. I could hear faint footsteps. They were near but not near enough. I looked ahead and saw the game shop. I know it's late but I hope Yugi or Yami can help. I ran up to the shop hoping that those guys that were after me hadn't seen me yet.

Yugi

I kept hearing a faint knock at the door. I woke up and found out that I fell asleep on the couch. I got up and walked to the door of the shop and saw a familiar person standing there.

"Sam!" I said quietly. I opened the door quietly hoping nobody had woken up yet and let her in. She entered the shop quietly and hid behind the counter. I wonder what's going on? I locked the door and looked for Sam.

"What is it? Why are you here so late?" I asked in a whisper. She thought for a moment and pulled out a small pad of paper and a pencil. She wrote something and looked over the counter...checking on something. Then she pulled out a small flashlight from her backpack and turned it on. I was able to read what she wrote now.

_They're after me. I escaped so they wouldn't catch me. I left a note to Impa telling her where I went and I was wondering if I could spend the rest of the night here...if you guys don't mind._

"We don't mind...grandpa would but as long as they're after you..." I began but she placed her finger on my lips, keeping me quiet. That's when I heard the footsteps approaching the shop.

"This is great! First she tricks us with an old trick...and now this," said one of the voices.

"We'll get her soon, don't worry. Now let's get out of here. This place scares me a bit," said a second voice. They began to walk away, I was going to get up but Sam motioned me to stay down. When Sam got up I did as well and walked her inside.

"You'll stay in the guest room," I said quietly while going upstairs. We finally reached the door to the guest room and showed her in. She walked in and looked back at me gratefully.

"Your welcome Sam. Goodnight," I said quietly. She nodded and signed 'Same here' in reply. I walked out of the room and closed the door carefully and bumped into someone on the way to my room.

"Are you all right Yugi? I sensed some worry in our link and I woke up to check on you," Yami said.

"I'm fine. I just had a bad dream," I lied quickly. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight Yami," I said while entering my room.


	6. Embarrassing Discovery

A/N: Me no own Yu-Gi-Oh! Okay...I said it. Now...on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 6

Embarrassing Discovery

Yami

I could tell that Yugi wasn't telling me something. I decided to drop the subject and leave him alone. I went back to my room and fell asleep quickly.

The next morning I woke up to the smell of breakfast and walked downstairs. I noticed that Yugi had some towels and was heading to the guest room with them. I wonder what he's up to. He headed towards the kitchen and I followed.

"Morning," I said while entering the kitchen.

"Morning Yami," said Yugi's grandfather and Yugi at the same time.

"How'd you sleep Yugi?" I asked.

"Good," he replied.

"Feeling any better about that bad dream?" I asked. He seemed confused but the recovered.

"A lot better. Thanks for asking," he answered. We had a quick breakfast and began to get ready for school. I walked toward the bathroom and opened the door.

"Yami wait!" Yugi yelled out as I opened the door. I walked inside and found Sam, drying from a shower. She looked up when she heard the door open and covered herself up in a flash with her towel turning crimson on her cheeks.

"I am so sorry Sam! I didn't know you were here!" I apologized. She picked up her things and left the bathroom. She was still embarrassed and so was I. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw that my cheeks were as red as hers.

"Yami, I'm so sorry. I should've told you. It's just that..." Yugi began.

"It's okay Yugi. I should've knocked first," I replied. "I feel so embarrassed."

"Don't worry Yami. It'll pass," he reassured me.

"Why is she here anyway?"

"She was being followed last night and needed a place to stay. Thankfully, I was near when she knocked. If not...she would've had another bad experience."

"Don't remind me...I'll just take a quick shower and we'll head for school," I said while locking myself up in the bathroom so I could shower. As I took of my clothes I couldn't help but think about Sam's body. I didn't see much but, so many areas of her upper body were full of scars from the abuse she's endured over the years. She doesn't deserve that...I hope that her parents don't harm her in anyway either.

I showered and dressed quickly. I headed downstairs to wait for Yugi as I usually do and saw that he was already there with Sam.

"Ready to go?" Yugi asked. Sam and I nodded and left the house. We walked together and quietly most of the way there until we finally reached school.

'I'll go in first,' Sam signed for us.

"Why?" Yugi asked. She made a face but went in first...with us behind her. She was halfway to homeroom when someone called her. She turned around reluctantly and approached him.

"What is it with the wierds signs?" he asked. She pulled out a small pad and a pencil and wrote down something in reply. He seemed a bit angered. "Freak" he said loud enough for anyone near to hear. She stormed off and threw another piece of paper at him.

"Tyler!" I yelled out remembering what her mother told us the day before. 'We don't say her name in public because she's constantly being followed and we don't want to draw attention to her,' she told us. She must've thought it was someone else who yelled out her name because she had an anegered face again. I signaled her to come where I was and relaxed a little.

When she finally reached us I pulled out something from my pocket and handed it to her. She seemed curious but put it in her back pocket and left.

"What was that?" asked Yugi.

"Something I wrote yesterday after Sam and her parents dropped us off at your grandfather's," I said simply. I kept my eyes on Sam and wondered if she was going to read it. Sure enough, she pulled out the letter from her back pocket and began to read it. Yugi and I were greeted by the others and I still kept my eyes on Sam, wondering if she was done yet. Just before she ducked into the classroom she looked back and my eyes met hers. I could see small tears forming in them. She bit her lip and entered the classroom.

"Are you all right Yami?" asked Yugi through our link.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"Téa's trying to talk to you but you seem like you're somewhere else."

"She has? I'm sorry...I was just lost in thought." I snapped out of my trace-like state and faced the gang.

"Good to see that you finally join us Yami," Joey said jokingly.

"Sorry guys...lost in thought," I answered. Téa seemed a bit preocupied about that. I wonder why though. At that the bell rang and we all parted ways. Yugi and I headed to homeroom with Téa close by. We reached the classroom and most of the people were in the other side of the room...away from Sam. She just sat there, still holding the letter I gave her. She looked like she was reading it over and over again.

"Sit down people," said the teacher as he walked in. We all took our seats and I couldn't help but glance at Sam to see if she felt any better. She was busy at her desk, writting something. The bell rang in the next couple of classes it was the same thing.

At lunch Yugi and I were in line when we noticed Sam coming in. we signaled her to come join us. She seemed to have thought about it for a while but she did anyway. She sat with us at the table, near the edge.

"Hey...you're the kid that can't talk right?" asked Joey. Téa hit him at the back of his head and whispered something in his ear. "Sorry...I meant, You're the new kid right?" he corrected himself, while rubbing the back of his head. She nodded in reply with a small grin. Suddenly her face turned serious and touched her back. She looked at the piece of paper in her hands, tore it up and ran off.

"I wonder what that was about?" Yugi asked as he picked up the piece of paper. I began to follow Sam and Yugi was right behind me. They're cruel. They're causing more pain than she needs. Yugi and I were catching up to her as she stopped in front of a classroom and went inside. We followed quickly and discovered that it was the music room.

"Bad day?" the teacher asked. She nodded. "Your guitar is up there. Impa sent it here this morning. Your parents should get you another one so one of them stays here," he said. Sam picked up her guitar and nodded at the teacher. He pressed play on the boombox and a song began to play.

"What song is that?" I asked Yugi.

"Unwanted by Avril Lavinge. It's a pretty strong song," he replied. She began to play the guitar letting her emotions flow thru the guitar strings. She seemed really angered about what's happened today. When she finished the song, she seemed more relaxed.

"There's something different about you Sam," the teacher remarked. She looked at him with a surprised look and signed 'Why?' in reply.

"Just play this one for me. Use the acoustic guitar in this one," he said as he rummaged to find a cd. She picked up the other guitar and played a short melody before the teacher hit the button. She began to play the melody letting whatever the teacher found different in her show. She seemed happy, just like the day she woke up in the hospital. She was smiling all through it, lip-synching(sp?) and having a great time.

"That's 'Everywhere' by Michelle Branch," Yugi said. I couldn't keep my eyes off her. She seemed to have forgotten any anger she had and was letting happiness fill her.

"Yami we should get to class...lunch is almost over," Yugi said. I hesitated at first but I gave in. We began to walk away when Sam put on a surprised look in her eyes while lip-synhicing. The bell rang just as we walked into the Science classroom. About five minutes after we left Sam came in. She handed her a piece of paper, she nodded and asked her to sit down.

"I'll be asigning new partners for you kids for when the new semester starts. Today you'll sit down with him or her and get to know them better if you already don't," she began. She picked up her roll book and began calling out different names randomly.

"Yami Muto, you're working with..."


	7. The Letter

A/N: Hi! Sorry it took me a while to update but if you read my previous A/N you'll know why...hope you like this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 7

The Letter

Yami

"You're working with Téa," she finished.(A/N: I bet most of you thought that he should work with Sam but there's a reason why I did that...you'll get it later on) I felt slightly dissapointed as I moved around the classroom to sit next to Téa. I just hope she doesn't get anyone that can hurt her emotionally.

"Yugi, you're working with miss Tyler," the teacher said. I was relieved and saw Yugi sit down next to Sam. She seemed happy to be working with someone she knew. They talked a little from what I could see. I glanced at Téa and she seemed fine about the arrangement. She moved her chair closer to me, rubbing her thigh against mine and looking at me with a wierd smile. I moved away and glanced at Sam and Yugi hoping that she was opening up more.

"Why are you constantly checking on that Tyler kid?" Téa asked me.

"I have my reasons Téa," I said. She seemed a bit dissapointed with my answer but I'm not telling her about Sam's past and what she's going thru right now. She pulled her chair closer to mine once more and I moved away. She's Yugi's girlfriend, why would she do that? The class passed by quickly and we were headed for a meeting that the homeroom teachers had set up.

"We're planning a small activity for you kids the day you leave for Christmas break and we've decided to do a little gift exchange. I've placed all of your names in this fishbowl and you will pick a piece of paper and whoever you get you must get them something that you know they'd like," the teacher said. He called us each in alphabetical order.

"Yami Muto," the teacher called out. I got up wondering who I'd get. I closed my eyes and picked a piece of paper from the bowl. I opened it right then and there, so nobody could see who I got.

_Tyler_, it read. I got Sam! Perfect! Now one worry is down and another one brewed. What am I going to get her? I sat down, still thinking about her present. When someone touched my shoulder, passing me a note.

_We know you got Tyler. To save yourself some money...we already got her something. We'll give it to you after school._

I'm not to sure about this, I have a bad feeling about it. But how did they know I got Sam? I must've done something that gave it away. I wonder if Yugi or Sam noticed. After everyone went the bell rang and school ended for the day. I walked outside waiting for Yugi when some guys approached me.

"Here Muto, give this to Tyler. We think she'll like it," one of the boys said while handing me a small package. I took it and placed it in my backpack and waited for Yugi. I wonder what's taking him so long.

"Yami!" Yugi called out as he approached me. "I asked grandpa if Sam could spend the rest of the week at our place just to throw those thugs off for a bit. I already talked to Sam's parents and they agreed too, but Sam says that she won't stay unless you say that you want her to stay too," he said in a rush.

"Calm down Yugi, I'd really appreciate it if she'd stay for the rest of the week too," I replied. I glanced over Yugi's shoulder and saw Sam approaching. She came to where I was and gave me something. I tried to look into her eyes at her but she had run off. I opened it...it was a letter. A reply to what I wrote.

_Dear Yami and Yugi:_

_Thank you so much. You don't know how much those words mean to me. It's always been hard for me to find friends throughout my life and you guys saying that you'll always be there for me, made me realize that there's people that are willing to look past what I've been through and be there for me. _

_I thank you Yami for helping me that day you found me in the alley. Other people would've just left me there to die and those that cared enough to take me there would leave me alone at the hospital because they did their good deed of the day and that's all they were supposed to do. I remember very little about the whole thing. All I remember being stepped on a couple of times that day but only one of the few people that did helped me. I remember waking up briefly and seeing crimson eyes looking down at with worry. I felt warm, the hope I had of surviving had bubbled up inside me once more. I passed out one last time and remember waking up in the hospital and see the both of you. Then my parents walked in and I felt the best I had in ages._

_I hope that even with the things I'm going thru, which will probably get worse now that I've escaped them for the first time in a while, I hope that I will still be able to count on the both of you. _

_Your friend...I hope,_

_Samantha Tyler_

"You told her that we'd always be there for her?" Yugi asked surprised.

"Yes. Is that a bad thing?" I asked.

"No! I was telling her that about twenty min. ago. We're really alike sometimes," he replied with a smile.

"Yami and Hikari."

"Exactly."

"What did those guys give you?"

"They want me to give whatever's in that box to Sam. I'm not going too. I have a bad feeling about it."

"You got Sam for the gift exchange?"

"Yes. I still don't know what to get her."

"When you see it...you'll know," Yugi said as we entered the game shop.

"Since when are you so philosophical?" I asked.

"I don't know...grandpa said that once actually," he replied.

"Oh. Well, I'm going to dispose of this 'present' and go around town to see if I find anything for Sam. Would you like to join me?"

"No thanks. I already have the present for the one I'm exchanging with."

"I'll be back in a while then..." I said as I left the games shop. I looked around downtown and found a music store. I walked inside and asked for a song book for her guitar. When I left the store I smiled knowing that she would appreciate it. She is very talented and deserves the best. I walked around a bit before heading home and found another excellent present for Sam. A necklace with a guitar pendant. It looked delicate and perfect. It cost me a bit more than I thought but...she deserves it. Better than whatever those stupid classmates wanted me to give her.

I walked home and found Sam and Yugi inside, watching a movie in the living room. Sam was sitting on the armchair while Yugi sat on the couch. I quietly went to my room and hid the gifts. I walked back to the living room and greeted them.

"Want us to start it over? It began about twenty min.ago," Yugi said.

"It's allright. You don't have too," I answered. I sat down on the couch next to Yugi and watched the movie.

Some time afterwards the movie was over. Sam got up to leave and Yugi asked her the same thing I was wondering.

"Aren't you going to stay?" he asked.

'Not until everybody agrees...' she signed.

"I did agree Sam. You can stay," I said trying to look into her eyes. Her blue eyes sparkled with a small feeling of joy that must've overcome her insides because she didn't show any particular behavior. She made a thank you sign and went upstairs to guest room and locked herself in.

"I wonder what that was about Yami," he said sounding worried.

"So do I Yugi. So do I," I replied quietly. I was worried as well. I went to my room and wrote something on a small piece of paper for Sam.

_I read the letter you gave me earlier. Your welcome Sam. _

_Your friend, Yami_

I carefully slipped the piece of paper under the guest room door and left. I knocked on Yugi's door and he seemed busy talking to someone. I decided to leave him alone and helped Yugi's grandfather cook dinner. After that was done, I went to get Yugi and Sam. Yugi seemed a little off at the moment.

"What happned?" I asked worried.

"Well..."


	8. Jealousy Rising, Relationship Falling

A/N: Sorry about the wait...bad case of writer's block. I've gotten over it for the moment. By the way...I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Chapter 8

Jealousy Rising, Relationship Falling

Téa

I can't believe my luck! I get to work with Yami! He moved to the seat next to mine and I couldn't help but smile. I moved my chair closer to his, causing our thighs to touch. He moved his chair away from mine, looking at me strangely.

He turned his attention towards Yugi and that Tyler girl. He seemed worried about somthing. I just can't tell what it is. Maybe I'm loosing my abilty to tell problems or worries by looking at someone.

"Why are you constantly checking on that Tyler kid?" I asked, hoping for a good answer.

"I have my reasons Téa..." Yami began. He's hiding something from me. I just know he is. I hope it's not what I think it is. What does he see in her? She can't talk so that stops her from expressing her emotions. She hardly wears make-up and doesn't flirt with guys. I understand that not talking limits the flirting she could do but there is also physical flirting which she would excel in. She isn't as well endowed as some of the other girls but she can work with what she has.

I've been dating Yugi for ar least six months hoping that it would get Yami's attention at some point but I haven't. I guess that isn't the jealous type. He still had his foucus on Yugi and Tyler, especially her. I've noticed ut since early this morning...

_Flashback..._

_Yami gave the Tyler kid a piece of paper and she walked off, leaving him and Yugi standing there. I approached them hoping to know what that was about._

_"Hey Yami!" I said after greeting Yugi. He didn't say anything in return. He seemed to be foucused on something in the hallway. I glanced the direction he was foucused on and saw Tyler's back. She seemed to be reading something. It's probably the letter that Yami gave her. I know that it can't be a love letter, they met just two days ago due to what Yugi told me. Unless it was a love at first sight thing but from the look of things...this isn't. I'm betting that he pities her for not having any friends._

_"Are you okay Yami?" I asked, expecting a response. He was still foucused on Tyler. I glanced at each of them in turn. I kept my eyes on Tyler for a while until she reached the door to homeroom. Crimson met blue and glanced at each other for a moment. Blue bit her lip as a tear streamed down her cheek. She walked into homeroom, not glancing into Yami's crimson eyes. I tried to get his attention once more._

_"Is something bothering you?" I asked, this time expecting no response._

_"Sorry guys...lost in thought," he said while foucusing on reality once more. Why was he watching over Tyler? Does he like her more than he likes me? Probably not, she's to wierd._

_The bell rang and I followed Yugi and Yami to homeroom. I took my usual seat and looked at Yugi for a while. Then I foucused my attention to Yami. He seemed to be concerned about something in some part of the room. I followed the direction his eyes were glancing and saw Tyler, she seemed busy writting something._

_End Flashback_

This has been going on all day. Why is he so concerned about her? I moved my chair closer to his and he looked at me more confused than before. Could my flirting be working? He moved his chair away from mine and glanced at Tyler and Yugi. What does she have that I don't? I really don't get it.

We were sent to homeroom since the teacher wanted to talk to us. We were told about this gift excahnge that they wanted to do. I think that it could be fun. I wonder who I'll get. I hope it's either Yugi or Yami, especially Yami. I know exactly what to give him.

When they called out my name I bounced ahppily to the teacher's desk. I closed my eyes and grabbed a random piece of paper from the fishbowl. I opened it hoping that my wish came true...but it didn't. I got this jock who's a jerk. I can't believe how quickly my luck has changed from good to bad. I was disapointed as I walked back into my seat. I hope Yami doesn't get Tyler and I really hope that he doesn't fall for her either.

Shortly after I was called, Yugi and Yami were called to. Yami took a deep breath before putting his hand in the fishbowl. He picked his paper and opened it in front of the teacher. His eyes slightly widened at the sight of the person he got. I'm guessing he either got me or Tyler.

After everyone was called we were let out for the day. Tyler was the first one out and Yugi went after her. I guess Yami didn't otice because he was sitting at his desk, thinking. I kept my eyes on him for a while. Suddenly he got up and left. I was on my way out so I could talk to him but someone blocked my way.

"I know what you're up to Téa," said the guy that blocked my path. I looked up and saw Joey. His brown eyes full of worry and knowledge. "You're probably not seeing it or you haven't picture it yet...but you going to break Yugi's heart."

"He knows how to take care of himself, he can handle it," I said. " I hope..." I finished quietly. I heard footsteps approach us. I turned around and saw Yugi.

"Hi Joey! Téa could you call me later? We haven't talked that much lately," he said while running off. That was true, we haven't talked much lately. I was usually busy or he was helping his grandfather at the game shop.

"Téa you really shouldn't do this. You've always liked Yugi...until Yami came into the picture," Joey said.

"So?"

"If you break Yugi's heart Yami won't like you in any way for a while," he said. He did have a point. He moved aside and I went outside. I looked around but didn't see Yami or Yugi anywhere. He must've gone home. I went back to my place and called Yugi. He said the he was busy but he would call me after he was done.

I did my homewrok quickly and quietly. After I was done I got myself a snack and sat down to eat it while thinking about Yami. After I was done the phone rang and I ran to answer it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello...Téa? It's me Yugi," spoke Yugi. He seemed worried.

"Hi! What did you want to talk about?"

"About us..."

"What about us?"

"I really don't know how to say this..."

"Say what?"

"I know what you're planning on doing. I've known it for a while now. I really didn't want it to be true but I knew it was after what's happened the last couple of weeks."

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean Téa. Don't act all innocent on me. That's my thing."

"I don't get it..." I said, my voice trailing off. I wasn't sure if he knows all of it.

" Yes you do! I really liked you Téa, I really did. I can't believe you."

"Why?"

"Because all we've been thru is a lie! You've liked him all along! Don't deny it!"

"Liked who?" I asked innocently. He knew! But how????

"Yami!" he yelled to the phone.

"Oh...him."

"I can't believe you're still acting innocent about it! I've got some news for you Téa..."

"And that is?"

"We're thru. I'm not letting you break up with me and move on to Yami. He doesn't deserve you. Nobody does. You tried to make him jealous but you didn't! Instead, he was really happy for me. Happy that I was daiting someone I liked."

"What d o you mean? We're breaking up?"

"I'm breaking up with you. I'm not letting you use me anymore."

"I..."

"Sorry, we're thru. By the way...don't bother going after Yami."

"Why is that?"

"He's interested in someone else..." he began confidently.

"Who?"

"I don't know myself. He won't tell me but ask him tomorrow..."

"Better not be Tyler..."

"It's his choice not yours...goodbye Téa," he said, while hanging up. He broke up with me...not good. He could tell Yami what I wanted to do. I have to go over there and talk to Yami before Yugi does...(A/N: I know that a break up should be in person...besides if I didn't do it this way...nevermind! I'm not saying a thing about the next chappie.)


	9. Sweet Revenge?

A/N: Hope you like this chappie! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Chapter 9

Sweet Revenge?

Yugi

"Well...I broke up with Téa," I said with no difficulty at all.

"Why? Everything seemed to be going well for you two," Yami said, his eyes concerned.

"It seemed to be going well."

"What happened?"

"Long story, I'll explain later."

"All right Yugi. By the way, dinner's ready."

"You go on downstairs. I 'll get Sam," I sad. Yami still seemed concerned bu he was willing to wait.

I walked to the guest room and knocked softly on the door. I heard the door unlock and it opened slowly revealing Sam. She looked worried. Her blue eyes glistened with it. I wonder what's wrong.

"Dinner's ready," I said. She nodded in reply but didn't move from where she stood.

"Are you all right Sam?" I asked. She seemed to think about it but nodded. "If you need to talk about anything at all, I'm here to listen and so is Yami," I finished. She nodded and signed 'I'll be there in a bit.'

I turned to leave when something hit me at the back of my head. I turned around and saw Sam on the bed, watching me. She pointed to my feet. I looked down and saw a piece of paper there. I bent down to pick it up and opened it.

_Actually...there is something I'd like to "talk" about_, it read. I sat down on the opposite side of the bed. She smiled slightly and handed me another piece of paper.

_I'm getting the feeling that something's going to happen. I don't know to who or what it is...that scares me a bit._

"It's okay...I've been feeling the same too," I said. It wasn't a lie just to comfort her...it was true...I have been feeling something like that. I've also got the feeling the Yami's more concerned about Sam than he thinks. She gave me another piece of paper.

_I've been feelig strangely too..._it read.

"Especially around Yami," I said, finishing the statement. She gave a 'how did you know?' look and I lied quickly, "I was just guessing."

_Please don't tell him about this..._ read another piece of paper. I looked up and saw Sam's blue eyes glistening with the hope of a promise to be made.

"I won't tell him...don't woryy, your secret is safe with me," I said. Her blue eyes sparkled with happines as a small smile emerged.

'Thanks,' she signed.

"Your wlecome Sam," I replied. She got up and so did I. We were on our way downstairs when we heard the back door slam. We ran downstairs to find Yami hugging Téa...I think.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Seeking comfort after you broke up with me," she replied while faking tears. Yami seemed worried and confused.

"Téa...get out. You're just trying to fool Yami," I said. I could feel my temper rising. She decided to take a chance and seek comfort from Yami and hoped that he would take her side. I just hope he doesn't...tears manipulate many people...including Yamis. Sam tapped my shoulder and signed something.

"I couldn't catch that..." I said softly.

"I did..." Yami began. Téa's grip on Yami was broken and Yami approached Sam. "Is this true?" he asked as he got closer. She nodded and signed something else. Yami's crimson eyes followed Sam's gestures. He smiled slightly and spoke softly, "Thank you..." Sam gave him a smile in return.

"Téa, please leave," I said.

"I want you back Yugi. I love you..." she said with fake tears. I can't believe she'd stoop to begging in hopes of Yami taking pity and take her side. Another desperate attempt but I don't think this one will work either.

"No...I made up my mind some time ago," I said strongly. " Besides...you never loved me." Yami seemed slightly surprised when I said that last part.

"I did!"

"No you didn't. You loved me," Yami spoke sadly.

"So what if I do? Aren't you the same person?" Téa asked.

"No we're not...you know that. I understand that this isn't my fault. It's yours..." Yami said, his voice trailing off. Téa dashed towrds Sam and raised her hand, as if to slap her. Sam whipered slightly as Téa's hand moved quickly towards her face but was stopped abruptly by Sam's hand.

"How? You were cowering about a short while ago," Téa said. She raised her other hand but Yami stopped her this time.

"You are not laying a finger on her," Yami said while pushing her backwards.

"Yugi says that there's someone you like..." she said. I hid my face in embarrassment but Yami notied.

"I-I don't...wait...there is," he said smiling.

"Who is it then?" she asked.

"It's for me to know."

"What about her?"

"She'll know when I feel that it's the time to tell her," he said as his crimson eyes glanced at Sam. I smiled knowing that I had been right. Sam didn't notice his glance but seemed slightly saddened. I'm guessing she thinks that he likes someone else.

"Hmph!" she said. "I can't believe you won't tell me who it is."

"I'm not going to...now leave," Yami said, his gaze returning to Sam.

"Fine! By the way Tyler...there's these two unbelievably cute guys that want to see you in the park at eight tonight," she said while walking away. "You better not keep them waiting...they look to cute to pass up."

Sam

"You better not keep them waiting...they look to cute to pass up," Téa said while walking out the door. This can't be good. Why can't they just talk to me at school? I glanced at Yami's crimson eyes and saw the same doubt I had in them. I glances toward Yugi's amethyst eyes and saw the same doubt once more.

'Do you think that it could be them?' I signed towards the both of them.

"I don't think so," Yugi said.

"Have you ever seen them?" Yami asked. I shook my head. "Then it could be them but, we should go with you just in case."

'Let's talk about it later. I'm hungry,' I signed to the both of them. I could tell that Yami wanted to talk about it but I didn't...at the moment. We sat down to eat and when we finished, we watched a little T.V. until the clock struck eight. I got up from the armchair I was sitting in, grabbed my winter coat and began to walk out the door when Yami stopped me.

"We're going with you..." he began.

'No," I signed.

"But Sam..." Yugi started.

'I can take care of myself. Besides...if it is them, I'll run around for a while and come back here," I signed. Yami seemed hesitant but in the end agreed that I should go alone. Yugi was worried until Yami pointd out that it'd be worse if they caught me with them.

"Be carefull Sam," Yami said as I walked out the door. I'll be fine...I hope...


	10. The End?

A/N: In this chappie there's lots of pov changes. You have to pay good attention to them and when they switch. By the way...I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Chapter 10

The End?

Sam

I hope...I placed my hands in my coat pockets as I walked away from the game shop. I walked toward the park quietly. Whom does Yami like? I hope it isn't that Gardner. She's nice but...she's scary when she's jealous. I'm so glad that Yugi and Yami still care about me and are willing to be my friends even though I'm in constant trouble. I really appreciate it that they care.

When I finally reached the park I sat down on a bench and waited for those guys. It seemed to be an hour when I got up to leave.

"Leaving so soon kid?" said a familiar voice. I can't believe it! It's them! I began to run off thru the trees. I missed dodging a branch which tore my coat. It missed my skin by a little. I could hear footsteps behind me. I finally found a way out of the park and ran around for a couple of blocks. I still kept hearing footsteps so I couldn't run to the game shop yet.

I ran thru the park again, in the area where the trees were. I got my coat ripped for a second time and this time I felt the branch bite into my skin, causing it to bleed. I placed my other hand on it, applying pressure to it to stop the bleeding. I ran out of the park and headed the opposite way from the game shop.

Please someone...anyone. I don't want to get caught. Not when I've finally found people aside from family. I hope Yugi or Yami can sense me or something.

I kept running, so far they were still behind me. I hope I can lose track of them soon and head back to the game shop. I can't go home either...there's no place for me to go.

I've been running for about half an hour when I noticed that I was slowing down. I began to feel dizzy. I can't stop now. They're to close. I have to keep going. I tried to speed up and succeeded.

I stopped in an intersection to catch my breath and to mend my wound when I heard footsteps close by. I ran off in another direction but was blocked by two thugs. I ran of another way and was blocked again. I tried one last time in another route but I was surrounded. It's no use...I'm caught. Please someone help me.

Yami

"Sh...silence Aibou. I need to concentrate," I said.

"Sorry. What are you trying to do anyway?" Yugi asked.

"I' trying to find Sam using my shadow powers. I need to concentrate to do so," I said. I closed my eyes and concentrated. I could sense Sam in this pitch black darkness I found myself in even though I couldn't see her. Finally I saw a group of people in the middle of the street surrounding someone. I got closer to the crowd and saw two guys holding someone down. From what I could see it was a girl. They pulled her up, her arms being held behind her. She seemed to fight them but they wouldn't let her go. She looked up slowly and found myself looking at familiar looking eyes.

Sam

They held my arms behind me. I looked up and noticed familiar looking crimson eyes. Yami! Or at least...I think it is. He seemed invisible or ghostly as if he could disappear out of the blue. Could the others see him or just me? His eyes were full of worry. They pulled me away from Yami's gaze. I wonder if he's going to come for me at all.

Yami

I opened my eyes and found myself in the living room.

"Did you see her?" Yugi asked.

"Yes...she's in trouble. We need to find her," I said while getting my jacket.

"Grandpa we're going to look for Sam," Yugi called out as he opened the door.

"Hope you find her soon!" yelled Solomon as we walked outside.

"Where should we look first?" Yugi asked.

"The park. We might find something there," I said while heading toward it.

Sam

They were dragging me somewhere. I wish I knew where. I was struggling for my freedom but I haven't had much luck. At least I wasn't stabbed this time.

"Stop moving!" yelled one of my usual followers.

"I would stab you again but I think that what we're about to do will be perfect to finish you off," said the second one.

"Besides, she's bleeding so making her bleed more would be suspicious," said the one holding my arms behind me. He has a good grip.

"You're right, it would be suspicious," said the second one of my usual followers. He had dark hair and eyes from what I could see. I looked around and noticed that all of the guys formed a protective barrier around me. I was caught but protected...that's new.

"We were told to finish you off instead of taking you to where we were supposed to," the first follower said. He had dark eyes but light hair.

"He's right. This time we did this instead of sneaking into your house late at night because we saw you at school today and recognized one of your classmates," said the second one. They've gotten smarter...but not that smart.

Yami

"Sam!" I yelled out.

"Tyler!" Yugi called. We were near the park. We've been yelling out to Sam for about an hour but no sign of her. I wanted to try and sense her but we'd have to stop looking.

"Yami!" Yugi called out. I ran to where he was. He had gone back to the park and was in the area that was full of trees.

"What is it? We stopped looking around here a while ago," I answered as I approached him.

"I know, but I decided to look around here since we haven't. Look!" he said while pointing to the snow.

"It's blood," I said worriedly.

"Yes. That means Sam must've been here, look at this too," Yugi said while holding something up for me to see. It looked like fabric from a winter jacket.

"Its Sam's," I said while touching the piece of fabric softly.

"Yami! There's a trail of blood, just like the first time you found her. There's footsteps too," Yugi said.

"Let's follow them," I said. Yugi and I ran following both trails. We had spent a while following it and the blood seemed to stop near the bridge.

"Yami! Sam's up there!" Yugi said. I looked up to the bridge and there she was she was being held by the same group of thugs as before. She was positioned in a way that would make the guys push her into the water below.

I sat down and meditated in hopes of being able to reach her, just to see her and tell her that I was there. I appeared in front of Sam. Her beautiful, long hair being blown away from her face by the strong gusts of wind, showing her delicate features. Her blue eyes were tear-stricken and her cheeks showing trails of where those tears traveled.

She slightly smiled at the sight of me and another tear streamed down her cheek. I approached her slowly and gazed into her eyes as if it was the last time I would see them. I tried to wipe away one of her tears in but she turned away more tears streaming down her rosy cheeks due to the cold.

Sam

Yami's ghostly form has appeared to me once more. I could feel the tears in my eyes coming quicker. I just wanted to stare into those eyes before the push me...looks like I got my wish.

"Don't worry Sam. I'm coming," he said as he disappeared.

"This is it kid..." began on of the guys behind me.

"You're done," said another one.

"Say goodbye," said the one holding my arms back and pushed me off the bridge after he let go of my arms. It's over...I'm done.

"SAM!" I heard someone familiar yell. I stretched out my arm quickly hoping that I was able to grasp the rail. I felt some sort of force push me upwards and was able to grasp the rail with both hands...it was incredibly cold but I don't care.

"It's him! Let's get out of here!" yelled one of them. They ran off, leaving me there. I could feel my grip loosening...it would be over before they could get to me.

"Hang on!" I heard Yami yell. I wanted to...I just couldn't...I feel to weak. One of my hands has already let go...it won't be long until the other one does the same. It's over...I'm going to miss all of you. I hope you guys know that. I'm to weak to hold on... I closed my eyes as I felt the other one slip away...all that was left was the impact upon the freezing water...


	11. Always There

A/N: The long-awaited next chappie. For those who thought I'd end the story like that...you're wrong! This story has a long way to go. From my point of view at least. Took me a while to write it. One more thing...I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Chapter 11

Always There

Yami

Sam's hand was slipping, I have to get to her before...I don't even want to think it! I just have to get there. I promised to protectect her and that's what I'm going to do.

"I've got you Sam!" I said as I grabbed her slowly slipping hand. I used all the strength I could to begin to pull her up. It took me sometime until I managed to get her halfway up. I wrapped one of my arms around her waist and began to pull her to me. With one last pull Sam was out of danger.

I landed with a thud on the snow, still holding Sam. I smiled knowing that even though I almost failed to keep my promise I managed to save her. I began to stroke her hair gently. She stiffened and tried to pull away but she couldn't move. She was too weak. The running and the bleeding must've worn her out. I heard footsteps approaching us as I thought this.

"How is she?" Yugi asked as he knelt down beside us. I looked at his amethyst eyes and saw worry in them just like the first time we met Sam.

"She must've drifted off or something...I'm not to sure Yugi. We better head home," I said, my arms still wrapped around Sam's small waist. I got up with Yugi's help. I lifted up Sam carefully, cradling her in my arms. We began to walk home and I noticed that she was a little distanced from me even if I was carrying her.

"You have to let people touch you Sam, but you can't act like this forever. Trusting people means to take certain risks but can't you just trust me?" I said quietly. I know it was too honest for me to say but it's the truth. I could feel her moving and waited until she stopped to steal a small glance from her. I felt a slight pressure on my chest after she stopped. I looked down and saw Sam's head resting against my chest.

"Yami!" Yugi said through our link. He said exitedly.

"What is it?" I asked back.

"I can't believe Sam just did that! Do you think that she might be opening up more?"

"I'm not sure Yugi. She's very unpredictable lately. I hope so though. It would really help her feel better about life in general."

"Me too," he said quietly through our link before closing it. The whole way to the house was quiet until we reached it. Yugi opened the door and we walked in. I walked upstairs still cradling Sam in my arms. I reached the guest room and placed Sam on the bed gently. I took off her jacket, which was torn and one of the sleeve's blood soaked and threw it to the floor. I removed her shoes while Yugi went to get the first aid kit. He came in and handed me the kit, keeping an eye on Sam.

"You should go to bed Yugi...we have a long day ahead tomorrow," I said while mending Sam's wound. She hardly moved as I did that but I could tell she was in pain.

"I don't know..." he began worriedly. "Who's going to watch over Sam?"

"I'll stay here. Could you get me my pillow and a warm blanket?"

"I'll be right back," he replied while going to our room. By that time I was done healing Sam's arm. I placed the covers on her gently. She cuddled up to the warmth quickly and fell into a deeper sleep. I knelt down and kissed her forehead gently, feeling that she had gotten warmer compared to how cold she was earlier.

"I kept my promise and I will always be there to keep it," I said softly.

"Here's what you asked for Yami. Goodnight," Yugi said while going to our bedroom. I took my things and laid down next to Sam's bed.

"Goodnight Sam," I said while I began to drift off.

"Good night Yami," said a sweet voice in reply. Yugi wasn't here so who was that? It sounded like a girl...wait...Sam! She talked! Well...I think it was her. It can't be...the doctor said that she was mute and the police report said that maybe she wasn't as mute as she pretended to be so maybe it is true. But then again...she hasn't said a thing...maybe it's just me. Yeah, it is me and my wild imagination. I closed my eyes and drifted off into a peaceful slumber, still thinking about that awkward moment.


	12. The Morning After

A/N: This chapter has some of the lyrics to 'Naked' by Avril Lavinge. I wrote this yesterday and the song wasn't a part of it originally, but earlier today I listened to 'Let Go' and found it apropiate for the chapter. Anyway...I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Chpater 12

The Morning After

Sam

I woke up, finding myself in the guest room at Yugi's house. That means Yami caught me in time. But I felt someone else too. Who was it? I looked out the window and found him. It was my sworn portector, aside from Yami, he smiled at me through the window and waved. I waved back in reply.

'Thank you for last night,' I signed to him.

'Your welcome Sam, honey. Now we know that there's someone else trying his hardest to protect you,' he signed in reply.

'Yami.'

'Excatly. We will still protect you more so now than before since you're together.'

'What do you mean?'

'You'll see,' he signed as he left. I was alone again.

_I wake up in the morning_

_Put on my face_

_The one that's going to get me_

_Through another day_

_Doesn't really matter_

_How I feel inside_

_This life is like a game sometimes_

I walked over to my emergency backpack and pulled out my stuffed animal. It was old and ragged due to the years it's spent with me. All the bad times I've been through, it's been there. It's the same one I've had since I can remember. I was told by my brith parents when I first got it years ago to hug it tightly everytime I felt alone, sad or sacred. I sat down on the bed and hugged it tightly. I wanted to stop feeling alone and I wanted to be loved, not just cared for. Even if the stuffed toy wouldn't return my affection I needed to show it to something or someone if I dare to.

"Hugging it won't give you what you want,"

_Then you came around me_

_The wall just disappear_

_Nothing to surround me_

_Keep me from my fears_

_I'm unprotected_

_See how I've opened up_

_Oh, you've made me trust_

I looked up and saw Yami. He had a small smile on his lips and his crimson eyes looked unbelievably happy to see me. They were full of happines in a way I've never seen them before.

"Hugging it won't make you feel much better nowadays. It'll help but not for long," he told me.

'Thank you for last night. I was really worried that it would've been all over for me,' I signed.

"It was nothing Sam. I'm just glad you're all right," he said softly as he came closer to me. He bent down and wiped away a tear that had begun to fall. He looked into my eyes and I saw something different in them, I just can't tell what it is. I had this immense urge to hug him tightly and give him a gentle kiss but I resisted. I'm afraid of him not liking it since he likes someone else. I've never felt anything like this before. Why do I feel this way?

_I've never felt like this before_

_I'm naked _

_Around you_

_Does it show?_

_You see right through me _

_And I can't hide_

_I'm naked _

_Around You_

_And it feels so right_

He wiped away another tear and I didn't move. In fact, I liked his touch...it was gentle, caring...unlike the others. No! Snap out of it! I can't like him in that way! If I do he might end up hurting me later on...and I don't want that.

_I'm trying to remember_

_Why I was afraid_

_To be myself_

_And let the _

_Covers fall away_

Yami stood up slowly and looked down at me for a while. I was still clutching my stuffed animal in my arms. It didn't feel the same to hold it now...all I could feel was the sadness and pain from when I was younger. It's time for me to grow up. I'm not a kid anymore...a toy won't make me feel better. I have to let it go.

Yami began to walk away, I threw him a blank piece of paper that hit him at the back of his head. He turned around with a questioning look in his eyes. I got up from where I sat and dropped the stupid toy that didn't matter anymore.

_I guess I've never had _

_Someone like you_

_To help me, to help me fit_

_In my skin_

I ran towards Yami, embracing him. It didn't matter to me if he liked someone else. I just want to someone to show me that they care besides saving me twice. I know I just took a big risk with what I've just done but I don't care...

_I've never felt like this before_

_I'm naked_

_Around you_

_Does it show?_

_You see right through me_

_And I can't hide_

_I'm naked _

_Around you_

_And it feels so right._

...it feels great. It feels right somehow. I felt Yami's strong arms warp themselves around my waist, returning the gesture. He played with my hair and caressed my back, it made the moment feel perfect and it made me feel different. It brought tears to my eyes because I don't remember feeling like this before.

I think that this is the first time I've felt like myself. I hugged him tightly, not wanting this to end. I felt him bringing me closer, until my head rested in his shoulder. He stopped playing with my hair and just hugged me. I will still crying, soaking his shirt but he didn't mind. Then I felt something wet land on my shoulder and I looked up. Yami had tears in his eyes. I wonder why.

_I'm so naked around you_

_And I can't hide_

_You're gonna see right through, baby_

Yami

I could feel tears fall from my eyes. Sam has finally trusted me. I hugged her tightly and brought her closer to me. I don't want her out of my sight. She means to much to me. I guess she finally understood what I've been trying to tell her. This reaction didn't need any words. I just hope mine did the same. Sam has been through so many hard times I just want her to be happy.

I broght her closer and hugged her tightly, remembering the wonderful dream that turned into an awful nightmare. It was so vivid and it felt so real. Last night I dreamt this exact moment, I also remember leaning in and kissing her gently. Her lips in my dream were soft and her returning kiss was as gentle as I gave it. I wanted to kiss her, to test what I dreamt. I just don't want this to end like my nightmare. She died in my arms I don't want her to do so in real life. I held her tighter remebering that.

I looked down and glanced straight into Sam's eyes. She seemed worried. Was it because of my tears?

Yugi

I was glad that Sam was opening up more. Those two looked great together. Yami finally found someone, now I have to look for someone else and make sure they like me and not Yami.

Yami gazed into Sam's eyes and she did the same. He leaned down to kiss her but snapped out of it due to the sound of something breaking. Sam turned bright pink in her cheek from what I could see.

"Kids! Breakfast!" grandpa called out as Yami and Sam separated from their hug. They began to walk towards the stairs, where I was waiting for them. When they reached me Sam hugged me tightly. I knew what this meant without an explination.

"Your welcome Sam," I said while returning the gesture. We separated from our hug and headed downstairs to eat breakfast.


	13. Brimming With It

A/N: This chapter is really...wierd. Well I needed to do something so it could provoke what I wanted for the next chappie(which I won't talk about either! You can't make me! Runs away for a brief moment). One thing...I really don't like Téa much...so that's the other reason this chappie is wierd.

The usual mumbo jumbo...I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

By the way... thanks go to Rednal29 for pointing out a little mistake I made. Fixed it! Until the nect chappie...

* * *

Chapter 13

Brimming With It

Téa

"Yugi and Yami didn't come to school at all today. I wonder what happened. I hope it doesn't involve Tyler, anyway she's going to pay from taking him away from me," I said to Duke after school let out.

"She's not going to pay because she took what was never yours," he replied.

"He liked me!" I yelled out

"As a friend! Stop saying that Tyler took him from you because he didn't belong to you in the first place," Tristan replied calmly.

"He's right for once," Duke said with a smirk. Tristan seemed embarrassed about it.

"Look, we didn't tell Yugi a thing about what you wanted to do. He figured it out on his own...remember their link? I bet Yugi could feel something odd from Yami when you tried to flirt with him," Joey said. He had a point...but it still doesn't compare.

"Should we go check on them?" I asked.

"We would but you shouldn't go Téa. Yami and Yugi must still be angry with you," Duke said.

"Can't I follow? I won't go up to the door with you I'll just look in through the window and that's it," I said quickly.

"Fine...just, no revenge on Tyler. She's been through enough," Joey said. Did he know something we don't?

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"None of your bissnuies Téa. Let go guys!" he said while running off towards the game shop. We ran after him and raced the rest of the way. When we finally got there we saw that they were all right. Yami, Yugi and Tyler were outside having a snowball fight. I hid in the corner hoping that nobody could see me. Tyler was looking around, trying to find something. Then she foucused in the spot I was and blinked a couple of times and then glanced back at Yugi and Yami. She tapped Yami's shoulder and made some wierd movements with her hands. Yami seemed surprised with whatever that was but calmed down.

Yugi and Yami talked with the others for a while. Yugi seemed to be okay, as if he'd already gotten over me. How did he get over me so fast? A while after Tyler seemed to be shivering and Yami wrapped his arms around her, hugging her from behind. She seemed a little startled but then smiled slightly at him.

The gang stayed talking to them for a while longer and said goodbye, walking over to where I was. The seemed all right and slightly surprised.

"Well?" I asked.

"They're fine. Tyler had a family emergency last night and was at the hospital most of the night. Yugi's grandpa was over at the hospital early this morning to take her to the game shop so she could sleep. Yugi and Yami decided to stay at home to make sure she was all right while Solomon ran the shop," Joey explained. I got the feeling that something was missing.

"If you're wondering about those guys you mentioned...she went to the meeting but cut it short when the ambulance stopped to pick her up, her mother's request," Duke said. That wasn't it...I get the feeling I'm not being told the entire story.

"How is she?" I asked, faking sympathy for Tyler.

"She's better. They're going to visit her just now," Tristan said. I looked over his shoulder and glanced at the game shop and saw them get into a taxi and it drove away.

"Can't we go?" I asked.

"Nope...she's out of the ICU but there's still a small number of visitors allowed there," Joey explained.

"Oh," I said. I waved to the gang and walked home. I can't belive him! Him wrapping his arms around her gently and her liking it. To think that she usually hated to be touched. I wonder what's happened. I can't belive her! She likes him when she knows that I like him! Unlike her, I'll do anything to get him to be mine and nothing is going to stop me from doing so. Not even Yugi. I just need a good plan.

I reached home and walked inside still jealous of Tyler and her closeness to Yami. Duke's words still echoed in my head 'She took what was never yours.' Yes he was! He liked me! At least...I think he did. I mean he's every girl's fantasy guy at school, so is Yugi since they look so much alike but...that doesn't make sense. What did Duke mean by that?

I sat down on the couch to watch a movie still thinking about what I could do to get his attention. My ideas weren't the best until...

Yugi

We had just gotten back from the hospital for Sam's check up when the door opened. Sam and I were upstairs working on something when we heard something break. We dashed downstairs and saw Téa...I think.

"Téa?" Yami asked.

"How did you know it was me?" she asked.

"Tyler's upstairs with Yugi," he said simply.

"What do you think then?" she asked as a small grin appeared on her face.

"You look just like her..." he began. I looked at Sam and she seemed worried.

"It's okay...he doesn't like her. He told me so," I said while placing my hand on her shoulder. She relaxed a little but she couldn't keep her eyes off what was happening before us.

"I know you like her..." Téa began.

"And your point is?" Yami asked.

"Pretend I'm her..."

"Why would I do that?"

"I can talk and she can't..."

"That's just low Téa. I can't belive you'd do this. Get out."

"What do you mean?"

"You're destroying the last bit of our friendship that's left. Why are you so determined to get me?"

"I am not losing you to stupid mute girl!" Téa yelled at Yami.

"It's not her fault she's mute!" Yami yelled in reply.

"Then why is she like that then? A guy who met her when she was three told me she could talk!"

"She must've been in an accident or something. Get out Téa."

"Fine! This isn't over Tyler!" Téa yelled out as she left. I glanced at Sam and saw tears in her eyes.

"Are you all right Sam?" I asked. She sook her nead and walked away, locking herself up in the guestroom.


	14. Haunting Past

A/N: This capter explains the accident Sam didn't want Yugi and Yami to know about...I hope you like!

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh...

* * *

Chapter 14

Haunting Past

Yami

"What's wrong?" I asked Yugi after noticing his worried face.

"Sam locked herslef up in the guest room again," he replied.

"What happened?" I asked, even though I probably knew the answer.

"She saw the whole thing but it didn't bother her. In fact, she was happy about it. The only thing that must've triggered her emotions, causing her to act like that was when you mentioned the accident thing," he answered.

"I hit a bad memory with that...didn't I?"

"I guess so."

"I'm worried. Should we go check on her?"

"You could, but leave her alone for a bit."

"I'm going to check on her," I said while going to the guest room. I knocked on the door but nothing. I tried to open the door and it was locked. "Sam...please open up. I want to talk to you," I said, hoping that she heard me. She still wouldn't open the door. Not even a piece of paper under the door. I decided to leave her alone and to check on her later.

Two hours have passed but no sign of Sam. I went upstairs to check on her again but the door was still locked. Is Sam avoiding us? I just want to talk...I wonder why she acted like that. Shortly after we were called for dinner and I checked on Sam but the door was still locked. I guess she must've fallen asleep...I hope she's all right. Dinner went smoothly and I went to bed early, still worried about Sam. I wonder what's wrong.

It was around midnight when I heard a faint knock on the door. Yugi was woken up by it and I had been awake for a while, worried about Sam, so I decided to answer it.

"Keep sleeping Aibou. I'll go check who it is," I said while getting up. I opened the door quietly so I wouln't wake up Yugi again. The person I found on the other side of the door was Sam.

"Bad dream?" I asked. She nodded.

'It's not the only thing that's kept me up,' she signed.

"Want me to keep you company?" I asked out of the blue. I really don't know where that came from. I was about to take it back what I just said when she signed something in reply that made me feel better somehow.

'I'd like that,' she began. 'I'm just scared that those guys know I'm here and come after me,' she finished quickly, her blue eyes showing a hint of fear. Maybe asking that out of the blue wasn't so bad after all.

"All right then. Let me get my pillow and I'll see you in the guest room," I said while walking back inside my room and grabbed my pillow. I walked back outside and headed towards the guestroom. I hoped that Sam agreeing to me staying with her wasn't a dream. I tried to open the door and it did. I walked in and Sam was on the bed trying to fall asleep but having no luck with it. She was laying down on her side, her face looking out the window. She seemed peaceful...I wonder what's been bothering her. I took the opposite side of the bed and laid down. With one last look at Sam, I drew the covers over the both of us gently.

Unkown POV

Shortly after Yami drew the covers they fell asleep. Each drifted off into their own world, where one dreams of the other and the other does the same. Yami moved closer to Sam, wrapping his arm around her waist and bringing her closer to him. On their faces a small grin appeared, both of them feeling happy to have someone they deeply cherish and care for so near. Sam cuddled into the warm arms that held her, moving closer to him. She felt safer and more protected than she's ever felt before. Yami's free hand played with Sam's hair and her slightly pink cheeks. She nuzzled into his hand and they both remained in each others arms. Both asleep, not knowing during the day that they both felt the same way about each other while at night their unconscious minds bring them together like this so when they wake up they might realize the truth.

I noticed Sam was having another nightmare. What she dreamt before had come back to haunt her. I could see her happiness diminish but she still remained in the ancient pharaoh's arms. His free hand, which was still playing with Sam's hair and caressing her cheek gently seemed to calm her down since she didn't move at all. My sister mummbled something, allowing Yami to see what Sam was dreaming. I just hope we did the right thing in doing that.

"Let's hope it all works out for the best," my sister said softly.

"I hope so," I said while keeping my eyes on the pair. Yami's grip on Sam had grown making it obvious that the spell had worked...

Yami

_I found myself in a strange city that looked similar to Domino but it must be years ago. I looked around and saw a young Joey and Serenity waking in the busy streets. Then I saw Sam, I walked up to her and tapped her shoulder._

_"What is this?" I asked. She seemed surprised to see me._

_'What are you doing here?' she signed. 'Nevermind. This is what must've woken me up. I really don't remember it well,' she finished signing. She walked towards a building where lots of little kids were playing. I saw a young Yugi sitting alone in a corner. I saw an innocent Téa walk up to him. The door to the place bursted open and a small girl that looked like Sam walked outside. I glanced at Sam and her blue eyes were full of surprise. My eyes moved toward the little girl and her blue eyes resembeled Sam's._

_"Why are you doing this? You're my parents best friends! You don't have the right to do this!" the little girl yelled._

_"Yes we do Samantha. While your parents are on vacation, we're in charge and we're doing this!" yelled out a woman tha was walking out of the same building. So that was Sam._

_"You just hate to see them be happier than you! Besides, you can't do this! They'll be really angry at you if you do. You're just jealous!" she yelled back at the woman. The elder Sam seemed to be in pain. I got closer and my arms encircled her waist as a sign of comfort, just like I did earlier today._

_"Were taking you and that's final!"_

_"I'm not going to! You can't make me!"  
"We'll se about that..." said the woman as she approached young Sam and slapped her. A small group of kids came running from where they were just to help her. Yugi was a part of this group too. She took Sam's hand out of one of the kids and lifted her up by force. She pulled her and dragged her towards a waiting car. She opened the door to the backseat and threw young Sam inside. The Sam I was hugging left and followed the car and I followed her. The car stopped at a red light and so did we. Sam embraced me, looking for comfort as we both kept a close eye on the car._

_Out of nowhere a car came at full speed and crashed into the car we were after. Sam burried her face in my chest at the sight of it. Her arm's tightened their grip around my waist and I did the same. She was woken up by this? There has to be more._

_People began to surround the automobile and one of them called an emergency number. Still holidng Sam, we got closer to the car. Sam removed her face from my chest and glanced at me._

_'I woke up after the crash. I don't know why I didn't wake up this time,' she mouthed._

_"I doesn't matter, I'm right here for you now and that's the important thing," I said while caressing her back. When we reached the car, we peered inside._

_It was an awful sight. Both of the people up front were dead and bleeding uncontrolably. I glanced nervously at the backseat, Sam was alive...barely. She was bleeding and had a serious cut on her throat. She opened her eyes in an instant and began to scream for help, but her voice was hoarse._

_"Help!" she yelled out in a raspy voice. Next thing we know, we're at a hospital operating room._

_"She probably won't we able to talk after this," said one of the people around Sam._

_"Why is that?" asked a nurse._

_"Her sreaming for help worsened the condition of her vocal chords," he answered._

_"That's so sad. She seems like a sweet child," the nurse replied._

_"It's wierd though, her screaming for help saved her in a way."  
"It is wierd."_

_"She may be able to talk again but the chances are very slim," said the doctor as everything went blank..._

I woke up, my arm was wrapped around Sam's waist. I don't know how that happened but I can't believe I saw that. That's what I triggered when I said accident.

"I'm so sorry I made you remember that. I didn't know..." I whispered apologeticly. I felt Sam's hand take mine and she squeezed it gently. A sing that I was forgiven. I closed my eyes and brought Sam closer to me at the same time taking a deep breath, while taking in Sam's sweet scent as I drifted off again.

"Yami, Sam...time to get up!" I heard early the next morning. I opened my eyes and saw Yugi standing in the doorway.

"Morning Yugi," I said as Sam signed it. She got up, got het things and went to take a shower.

"Why did you stay here?" Yugi asked as he sat down on the bed next to me.

"She needed someone to keep her company," I explained.

"Anything else?"

"Well...I had this dream and it explains why Sam is mute," I began. I proceded to tell him the entire story. He seemed to remember that he had known Sam a long time ago but had forgotten about it. He also understood why and seemed a bit sad about it. When I was done Sam walked in.

'You told him didn't you?' she signed.

"Yes, I hope it was the right thing to do," I answered.

'It is. You saved me some tears and explaining,' she signed. Yugi got up and hugged Sam and I joined them. We seperated and I headed to the bathroom to shower. After I was done I went to my room and pulled Sam's present from where I hid it. I decided top give her the book now and to give her the necklace at christmas which was about two days away. I can't wait to see the look on her face when she opens this.


	15. Gift Exchange

A/N: This chapter took me a while to write. I had the idea for the next chapter and I wanted to get this one out of the way so I could finish it. Hope you guys like it!

By the way I don not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Chapter 15

Gift Exchange

Yami

I can't wait for the gift exhange later today. They day seemed to drag along. All morning long Sam and I kept stealing glances at each other, that's what Yugi kept saying between classes. During lunch Sam was nowhere in sight. I guess she's over at the music room. After lunch we had scince class. I avoided Téa all morning long but this time it would be hard to do since she's my partner. She tried to talk to me throughout the period but I told her that I didn't want to talk.

Finally we were called to homeroom for our gift exchange. I pulled out Sam's present from my bag nervously. I heard snickers come from some of the guys. It was the same box and wrapping paper from the original present but its content was entirely different. Sam wasn't the only one that was going to be surprised today.

We were called one by one in alphabetical order. I was anxious for it to be my turn. I just want to see the look on her face. When I was called I walked over to Sam and she took the present witha questioning look. She seemed scared about it. I guess she knew about the other present. She looked down at the present and looked up. A small hint of fear still remained in her eyes.

"Don't worry. It's not what you think it is," I whispered in her ear. She still seemed doubtful but opened it nonetheless. She opened the box and I could see her hand shaking. She looked up with a look of surprise and happiness. She hugged me and gave me a peck on the cheek. How I wish for her to have missed and kissed me on the lips instead. I could feel my cheeks turn pink but I hugged her back. My arms encircled her small waist as I returned the gesture.

"Your welcome Sam," I said softly into her ear. We parted from our embrace and we sat back down. The smile on her face didn't seem to fade away. Yugi was called and he got up to give another girl a present. She opened it and due to her happiness she gave him a peck on the cheek in return. He turned crimson in his cheeks as he sat down.

Some time after that it was Sam's turn. She looked inside her bag and pulled out a small package. She handed it to me with a nervous look in her eyes. I took the package and opened it slowly, revealing a small box with Egyptian symbols on it. I opened the box revealing some Duel Monsters that I haven't heard off.

"Thanks Tyler," I said while smiling. She smiled back and sat down.

The bell rang shortly after the last one was called. Te Christmas holidays have just begun. In just two days it would be Christmas and I couldn't wait.

"Hey Yami!" I heard someone call while I tried to leave. I turned around and saw the same guy that gave me the package for Sam.

"What is it?" I asked.

"What was that about?"

"What was what about?"

"What you gave to Tyler. It wasn't the same thing that we gave you."

"I found that more appropiate for her than what you wanted me to give her."

"We still have something else in mind for her."

"You touch or embarrass her, you will have to face me," I said as I turned around and walked away. I left the school building and walked home with Yugi.

"What stopped you?" he asked.

"One of our pathetic classmates was asking why I gave Sam the book instead of that "gift" they gave me for her," I replied.

"Did you tell them why?"

"I told them some of the story...don't expect me to say the whole thing...by the way, where's Sam?"

"She went over to her house to drop off a few thing and to pick up some other things."

"Is she staying for the rest of the week?"

"Her mom called last night and asked grandpa if she could stay for an extra couple of days and he agreed to do so. My guess is that he likes Sam as much as we do."

"That's great!"

"Yeah it is! That way they'll be off the scent for a while. By the way Yami...I wanted to apologize for not telling you about me knowing Sam when I was younger."

"That's all right Yugi, I understand." I said. His amethyst eyes glew with happines since I accepted his apology. We reached the game shop and made ourselves an after school snack. We ate it in peace while waiting for Sam to get here.

When she finally came back, she was carrying few packages. Some of those seemed to weigh a lot. I took two of them and placed them in the guest room while Sam took care of the others.

"What are there for?" I asked.

'You'll see,' she signed in reply. We walked back downstairs and decided to watch TV. Instead of sitting in the armchair like last time, Sam sat with us on the spacey couch. I kept glancing at Sam everyonce in a while and she seemed different somehow. She looked more relaxed but there was something else there. She wasn't afraid of physical contact anymore...I wonder how or why she overcame that. All that matters to me right now is that she did.

We had a quick dinner and parted ways when we decided to go to bed. I wanted to stay with Sam again but I was afraid to ask. I fell asleep in my bed thinking constanly about Sam and how much I like her. There's just something about her that draws me to her. I just wish I knew what it was.

I woke up the next morning waiting for tomorrow. I just couldn't wait. I went towards the kitchen to have breakfast and I noticed that the others had already woken up.

'Morning late-sleeper,' Sam joked.

"Morining guys," I replied. I grabbed a plate and served myself. I sat down to eat while we made plans for the day.

"How about calling some of the gang come over?" Yugi asked.

"That sounds like a good idea. Who should we call?" I asked.

"Joey, Duke, Tristan, Serenity obviously comes with Joey and I don't want to call Téa," he answered.

"Me either. Go ahead and call them."

"All right! I'll be back in a bit," Yugi said as he headed to the living room phone, leaving me alone with Sam.

'I'll be up in the guestroom working on something. Knock on the door when they get here,' she said while going to said room and closed the door. I wonder what she's up to now. I haven't done anything...I think.

"I called. They'll be here around one in the afternoon," Yugi said as he walked into the kitchen. "Where's Sam?"

"In the guestroom," I replied.

"What did you do now?" he asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing, she just went to work on something. I haven't done anything," I replied, defending myself.

"All right, If you say so," Yugi said, he sounded doubtful.

Time passed quickly for the rest of the day. Some of teh gang came over and we had a snowball fight in the front of the shop. After they left we had a big and early Christmas Eve dinner. Afterwards we all sat down in the living room and watched a Comedy that Sam had picked out yesterday. Sam sat between me and Yugi once more.

Yugi

Sam sat between us as we watched the movie she had picked out. I ocasionally glanced at Sam and Yami and noticed that Sam was drifting off. When she finally did her head landed gently on Yami's shoulder. Yami felt the extra weight and noticed Sam, he placedhis arm over her shoulder and rested his head on hers. I kept watching the movie, which was getting halarious. Sometime before the ending of it and grandpa turned it off.

"Why did you do that?" I asked.

"I don't want to wake them," he said while pointing beside me. I looked the way he pointed and saw the same sleeping Sam as before but Yami had fallen asleep too. His head was resting on Sam's.

I got and with grandpa's help we moved them so they would be lying down on the spcey couch. Grandpa got two pillows and placed them under their heads. I covered them with a blanket I brought down and Sam cuddled up to the warmth quickly. Somehow, we knew that if we moved one of them, the other would wake up. Grandpa and I headed to our rooms, wishing a good night to the angels that slept in a tight embrace on the couch.


	16. Forgotten Smile

A/N: Sorry if it took a while to write this but I wanted it to be prefect. After all, I already have over 50 reviews! (Minus that one review where I was critiziced for writting Téa with two e's instead of one...but I'm willing to look past that.) So thanks for the reviews and enjoy!

Same thing once more, me don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Chapter 16

Forgotten Smile

Yami

I woke up the Christmas morning with a sweet smell being taken in by my nose. I looked down and sleeping Sam cuddling with me on the couch. She seemed so calm, I don't want to wake her. I unwrapped one of my arms from her waist and stoked her cheek softly. She smiled slightly as she moved closer to me, making me fall even more in love with her. I came to realize that I felt differently towards her a couple of days ago. The worst night of my life. As I saw Sam drop, I yelled out to her and she gripped the railing in an instant. I remember getting close to grab her before she fell. When I saw her other hand slipping I felt as if part of me was going with her...it was then I knew that I felt different. I kept stroking her cheek marveled at how soft her face felt in my hand. It felt great to have her so near to me. I stayed like that until she woke up.

"Merry Christmas," I said. She smiled as I gazed into her eyes, something about them seemed different today.

"Merry Christmas you two," Yugi said as he snapped me out of my thoughts. We looked around and saw him at the opposite end of the couch.

"Merry Christmas Yugi," I said while Sam signed it. I unrapped my other arm from her waist and we sat up.

"When are we going to excahnge gifts?" Yugi asked egaerly.

"After breakfast. I'm starved," I replied. We headed to the kitchen and began to work on breakfast. Sometime after, Yugi's gradfather joined us.

"Merry Christmas kids," he said as he came in.

"Merry Christmas!" Yugi and I said at the same time. We kept working with Solomon's help and finished in record time. We found ourselves eating as family. After we were done we headed upstairs to change and walked back down to the living room with the gifts we were about to exchange.

I gave Solomon his and seemed overjoyed by it. He gave me in return a small amount of money so I could get myself something nice since he doesn't know me that well. I gave Yugi his present and gave he gave me a colored drawing of the Dark Magician. I could tell it was really good and that he got someone to draw it for him since he isn't that talented in said art. Sam gave me a book about Egyptian pharaoh and thier pyramids and history of their kingdoms.

'I was told by someone that you're interested in that type of thing,' she explained.

"Thank you," I said while passing the pages and taking a good look inside the book and found a chapter about an unamed pharaoh. I passed the pages of that chapter carefully and found that there was a certain mystery with that pharaoh out of all the others. That means that they could be tallking about me...I'm pretty sure that there's only one tomb that doesn't have a name and my guess that it's mine. I looked up to Sam and she was looking from the book to me and a big smile spread across her delicate features. Does she know?

The she gave Yugi a digital camera, which I really don't get.

'Since you can't draw, might as well take good pictures,' she signed to him. He smiled and seemed really thankful.

"Thanks Sam. I really apreciate it," he said while doing something with it.

'Your welcome Yugi,' she signed as she gave Solomon his present. He smiled and thanked Sam. The phone rang and he went to answer it in his room, leaving us three alone. I took a deep breath as I pulled out Sam's present and walked up to her. I gave it to her and she lloked at me with a puzzling look. She opened the box and her eyes filled with tears. She took the necklace out of the box and touched the pendant carefully. She smiled as she read the piece of paper I tucked under it. She looked at me with those tears of happiness streaming down her cheeks.

"It's beautiful. Just like you," I said softly. I'm not sure where that came from but somehow it felt right. I took the necklace from her hand and put the necklace on her. She smiled and fingered the pendant softly, as if she thought this was all a dream. "It suits you," I said with a smile. She looked up once more, about to mouth a simple thank you.

"Your..." I began only to be stopped by Sam's finger which she placed upon my lips gently.

"Thank you," I heard her say faintly. I opened my eyes wide in surprise and tried to say something but I just couldn't...the shock was to much.

"What happened?" Yugi asked through our link.

"I don't know...wait, I do...a miracle," I replied to him in the link.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I can't believe it Yugi!" I said in the link. "Sam! You just talked!" I said to her. She looked at me confused but then a big smile came upon her gentle features. This one was different entirely. It was like a long forgotten smile had just been brought back to life. She took a deep breath and a strong, sweet voice came from her.

"I did?" she asked while placing a hand on her throat. Her eyes glew with happines and the forgotten smile came back as she jumped around exited and talking loudly. "I can talk again! I can't believe it!" She kept saying over and over. She ran into my arms and I held her tightly. I was so happy I lifted her from the ground and held her closer to me. I was so happy for her...now she could be the girl she's always wanted to be. Although to me Sam has always been that.

We slightly separated from that embrace, allowing ourselves to look at each others eyes. The smile from Sam's face hadn't faded away. We were snapped out of our thoughts by a bright light. We looked at him and he had a grin that ran from ear to ear and was foucused on something above us. We both looked up and saw that there was Mistletoe directly above us.

"You put that up there didn't you Yugi?" I asked through our link.

"Nope...I hadn't seen that there before," he replied.

"Hm..." I began. I didn't bother to finish my thought as I glanced at Sam and she was still looking at the Mistletoe. She looked back down, straight into my eyes.

"I remember once when I was ten. My first encounter with that thing. It was around my elventh family and they had company over. They had this boy with them. He was real adorable and we got along well, despite my not being able to talk. Anyway, a while before they left we found ourselves under the Mistletoe. We were about to kiss when a Social Worker came to take me away from the house due to the fact that I was in another abusive family," she said. Her voice cracking a bit due to the lack of use. She wasn't used to talking since she was going to sign what she just said...but if I didn't hold her hands back and give her a look she wouldn't have used her voice. "I never did get that kiss..." she said as her voice trailed off. She turned away and try to leave our embrace but I brought her to me. She slowly moved her face until we were face to face once more.

I leaned down slightly and my kips touched hers gently. For a brief moment I was able to feel the soft lips of the girl I've been wanting to kiss. We separated and Sam blushed greatly. "At least you got this one," I said with a smile.

She ket go of me and walked to the coat rack, pulling out her coat. She opened the door and with a wave headed outside. I did the same and followed after her.

"Where are you going?" I asked as I approached her. Sam turned around and looked at me happy eyes. Ones that I hardly see. She lifted her hands, about to sign something but I brought them down with mine.

"I'm going home," she said softly. At that, I leaned down slightly and kissed her gently once more. This time, she returned the kiss softly as her lips touched mine in return. I sensed that the kiss would've lasted longer if Sam hadn't backed away. "What was that for?" she asked biting away smile, I could tell the she enjoyed it by the crimson color her cheeks had taken.

"The kiss you were owed," I said simply. She smiled and began to approach me.

"Sam, Impa called. Your grandfather is at your house waiting for you," Yugi said, ruining the mood and coming closer. Sam took our hands and ran off, pulling us with her. For such a skinny girl, she sure has strength. She was still dragging us and we had a hard time keeping up. All that running must've given her a lot of strength. When we finally stopped, we found ourselves in front of a large mansion.


	17. Midnight Confessions

A/N: Hope you guys like this chapter...sorry it took so long but I had to make it perfect! I'm a little bit of a perfectionist sometimes...anyways hope ya like and if you can... plz review!

I'm sorry I haven't answered some of your questions though...one of them is answered here and the one about the present...if you read the chapters carefully you'll see that he talks about it as a bad present so he did open it an threw away the contents knowing that it wasn;t the right present for Sam. Now that that's off my chest...on with the story!

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Got it? reader nods head Good.

* * *

Chapter 17

Midnight Confessions

Sam

We had finally reached my house. Both boys seemed surprised to see where I live. Anyway, I let go of their hands and opened the main gates. I walked in and motioned them to follow me. They did as told until we reached the front doors to the mansion. I opened them and we walked in. My grandfather was waiting for me at the entrance hall.

"There's my Sammy!" he said happily. He had kept his arms to himself, unlike his last couple of visits. I looked over to Yami and he winked. One part of my family was going to receive the biggest surprise of their life. I took a deep breath and hoped that he wouldn't die of shock.

"Grandpa!" I said while going to him and giving him a hug. I could sense his surprise since I had overcome my fear of affection and physical contact and was talking. He returned the gesture and he lifted me up and began to carry as if I was a baby again.

"I can't believe it! This is my Sammy. The one who would run to give her grandpa a hug. The little girl that was always happy to see him. You were always so happy back then that I was surprised at how much you changed when your parents found you. You are no longer the sheltered child that you once were. You're my Sammy, the one I missed. How did this happen in a month?" he said while putting me down.

"The miracle of Christmas?" I said. He just smiled and lead me to the living room with both boys behind us. As we walked into the living room, I noticed a small pile of things in the bare coffee table. "Are you still working in the same tomb?" I asked.

"Yes. Thanks to your help, I won't be reassigned anytime soon," he said happily. Yami looked confused so I decided to explain.

"Grandpa is in charge of a mayor dig project in Egypt. They haven't gotten too deep in the tomb of the nameless pharaoh yet," I said. Yami's eyes widened and I winked, confusing him even more. "What's wrong with this one?" I asked while picking up a small golden box.

"That is a supposed trick box. Everytime one of us have tried to open it and see what's inside we see it empty but shake it and listen," grandpa explained. I did as I was told and the box sounded as if something was inside. Grandpa then walked over to the coffee table and patted a thick book and I mean thick. "We can't open this book it seems to be sealed by magic."

I took the book and sat down. It felt light until I sat down. I looked it over and heard a familiar voice at the back of my head.

"The key to open this book is the last piece Yugi put in his puzzle," I heard. I knew who it was although I have no idea of what's inside the book.

"Yugi, could I borrow the last piece you put in the puzzle?" I asked. He seemed confused but took the piece out and handed it to me. I took the piece and placed it on the front cover of the book gently. Suddenly a bright light filled the room which stopped us from seeing anything at all. After the light dimmed I noticed that the book had opened and the piece from Yugi's puzzle had gone back to where it belongs.

"What was that?" Yugi asked.

"No idea...I'm telling you grandpa, this Egyptian magic is freaking me out," I said, slightly frightened from what just happened. I passed the pages of the book carefully and saw that they were blank. "I have the feeling that it only looks blank and that there's a charm keeping it secrets hidden. I'll work on this tonight. Yami, could you hand me the trick box?" I asked. He did as I asked and I whispered something as I took the box from his hands. "I have to talk to you two. I have a lot of explaining to do."

"What about?" he asked.

"You'll see," I said while working on the box. I could hear footsteps come closer. Grandpa was leaving.

"I have to go Sammy. They found something else and they're saying that it's important," he said while kissing my forehead. More important that your only grandchild that after years of not seeing her and months not hearing her talk? I guess so...am I important to somebody? Does someone really care that they're willing to stay more than an hour with me? "I'll see you soon," he said while leaving. I could feel tears forming in my eyes but I immediately wiped them away.

"Are you all right Sam?" Yugi asked, his amethyst eyes gleaming in worry.

"I'm fine," I said sourly.

"Are you sure?" Yami asked.

"I'm fine! I just don't want to talk about that," I said softly the last few words.

"Fine then, we'll stop asking about that...what did you want to explain to us?" Yami asked as he sat down real close to me. I began to play with the box out of nervousness. Why do I feel like this?

"Well..." I began. I felt Yami's arm wrap itself around my waist and he pulled me close to him as a sign of comfort. "I Know that you're a five thousand year old pharaoh Yami. That's part of the reason I gave you the book today and that's why the thugs ran off when you got close to me a couple of nights ago."

"I won't deny that Sam, but how did you know? Why did you give me the book?" he asked.

"There was only one pharaoh that locked his spirit away. That would be you or otherwise known by other people as the nameless pharaoh. Legend had it that he would return and that he'd have no memories from his past. I think that the book might help you a little."

"Thank you...but how did you who I am or was for that matter?"

"If you recall clearly the dream that I had a couple of nights ago, I've known Yugi since I was little. We knew very little about each other back then. We were just casual friends. I've seen Yugi a couple of times before I started at Domino High. One of those times was Battle City during your duel with Kaiba. I saw a different Yugi there and when I saw you two the first time I walked into Domino High, I knew," while I said that I began to wipe the box with my finger but nothing happened...I wonder...

"Thank you. You answered my questions better than I hoped for," Yami said with a smile. He looks so cute when he smiles like that...why did I just think that?

"Your welcome," I said while returning the smile. I handed him the box and he looked at me quizzically. "Try and open it," I said. He opened the lid and this time everything that you heard that was inside was not visible. It looked like many pieces of parchment that were written on both sides. I pulled one out and examined it and the ancient Egyptian writing.

"Today I met someone new. She seemed really nice and I'd like her to be my friend. Dad says that she'll become more than that over the years but I don't think so. I really like how her hair trails behind her due to how long it is and I find her eyes interesting. There's just something about them. We've just become friends and she's going to stay with us for a while...so I'm looking forward to getting to know my new friend better. Signed Yami, seven years," I read aloud. I glanced at Yami and his mouth was open wide in surprise.

"You can read that?" he asked surprised.

"I just found out I can," I said spooked about what I just did.

"Not many people can read that."

"Really?" I asked. I sounded more afraid than before.

"Yes, don't be afraid Sam...I'm just surprised," he said while caressing my waist gently. His touch was different from last time...this one was more concern and dare I think it...was it love? I rested my head on his shoulder to show that I liked what he was doing.

"Me too Yami..." I began.

"Was that a diary entry of yours Yami?" Yugi asked as he joined us in the couch.

"Probably Yugi...I don't recall who the girl I'm talking about is though," Yami replied. I gave Yami his scripture and he placed it in the box with his free hand. Then the box closed slowly. We stayed silent for a while until Impa called us into the dinning room. We sat down and ate lunch quickly.

"I'm so glad you can talk again honey," Impa said whit a smile.

"Me too," I said softly.

"Sam, I called your parents and told them to come home as quick as they could so they could spend sometime today with you."

"They said they'll be here tomorrow didn't they?"

"I'm real sorry sweetie. I tried to make them come sooner."

"It's all right Impa, I just wish...nevermind..."

"I know what it is honey. You just wish that they'd spend more than just a couple of hours with you."

"Yeah," I said softly while looking at my lap. I felt two tears drop on to my thighs and I wiped the others away. I looked up and saw concern hidden in Yami's crimson eyes. The phone rang and Impa went to answer it, leaving me alone with the boys. Sometime after she joined us again.

"Boys, that was your grandfather. He's going to Egypt with Sam's grandfather and he wants you to stay here. He's sending some of your things over with the younger Kaiba who went to the game shop to visit you,"

"We don't mind at all...in fact that's a great idea," Yugi said.

"I wouldn't like it much if you spent the rest of Christmas day alone with your nanny," Yami said. I could feel myself smile at that. After lunch I showed them the house and where they would stay. Impa's boyfriend came over and even gave me a gift! He's real nice and a rare find...I'm so happy for her. Her boyfriend seemed happy to meet 'the one that helped shape the love of his life.' Then the younger Kaiba brother came over and brought Yugi's and Yami's things and left after meeting me. He seemed entirely different from his brother.

Sometime after he left I headed to the living room to work on the book. I placed it on my lap and opened it. I heard footsteps coming closer, Yami coming to check on me.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Trying to uncover what this book is hiding," I said.

"How do you plan to do that?"

"Like this..._Revelatum!_" I said. The book emitted another bright light and after it faded away I could see what it had written. "I picked that up from and Egyptian woman who came with grandpa once," I explained and proceed to look at the book from the very beginning and saw the image of my sworn protector and guardian angel, Priest Mahado.

"I think I know him. He was one of my priests," Yami said as he sat down next to me. I kept passing the pages until I began to reach the end of it. That's when the people in the book seemed familiar and they were all related to Mahado and his sister. This must be a family book of some sort. I began to feel nervous as I came closer to the last couple of pages. I reached a page where the person was oddly close to me.

"That's grandpa!" I said surprised. I turned the next couple of pages and found my father. I felt Yami wrap his arms around me protectively, I wonder...I passed a couple of more pages and found my mother. I turned to the next to last page and saw what I was expecting but still...was surprised to see. "It's me!" I said while looking at the page closely. "I can't believe this!" Mahado didn't tell me I was related to him...I tried to read the page but the surprise was too much.

"It says here that you're the only one that can open my temple entirely and go deeper than what you're grandfather has. That means that I have a lot more secrets to discover and you have to help Sam..."

"No wonder they're after me and want to take me to Egypt..."

"Don't worry, I'm always going to be there for you," he said while holding me tightly.

"Better keep that promise you made me."

"You heard that?"

"I might have been unconscious most of the night but I did hear a few things that were said," I said with a smile.

"Don't worry Sam I'm always going to be here to protect you."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome Sam," he said while giving me a peck on the cheek. I could feel my cheeks go red and Yami chuckled lightly at that. We headed upstairs and parted ways. I headed to bed early, skipping dinner. I fell asleep a little after seven.

I woke up a bit after ten to some weird noises outside. I got out of bed and checked the window. Sure enough, they were back for me. I walked out of my room quietly and began to make my way downstairs when I heard someone talk to me.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"They're here. I have to go," I said.

"No you're not. You're not leaving my sight or this house. You're staying here with me," said the manly voice. A figure began to approach me. In the dim moonlight I could see that it was Yami. He picked me up and took me to his room. He carried me inside and locked the door behind him. Then he set me down on the bed. "I'm sorry I did that Sam but I don't want you to be outside and risk you getting hurt again." Thanks Yami. It means a lot," I said while settling down on one side of the bed and "fell" asleep. I felt Yami lay down next to me. He moved close to me and his arm circled one part of my waist. He just held me close for a while. I felt myself drifting off but before I fell asleep entirely I felt Yami kiss my forehead and he settles down next to me.

I woke up again around midnight. Something was bothering me. I knew I was still held protectively by Yami. I snuggled closer to him and tried to fall asleep. Suddenly, I'm lying down on my back and Yami is on top of me. He had a lot of strength for a sleeping person. His lips came down, touching mine gently. He began to kiss me in a way I've never felt before. His hands were tracing my small curves slowly with a feeling I dare not mention and he's asleep through all of this? He must be a heavy sleeper. One of his hand tried to go up my shirt but I hit it hard, stopping it in its tracks. His other hand touched my pj bottoms teasingly. I hit that hand as hard as the first one and it stopped as well. Yami moved away from my lips and began to kiss my neck. I gave in slightly...I really liked this in a way...I think I understand why I felt so awkward around him earlier...I thought of him as more than I friend. I kept my guard up, so I could strike any hand that would try to go somewhere that I didn't want it to.

Yami

I woke up from my dream, my lips kissing a familiar neck. I realized just then that I was on top of Sam. I got off her and sat on the edge of the bed, afraid of what I almost did.

"I'm so sorry Sam," I said. "You should go to your room."

"I'm not going. They're probably near my room waiting for me to come back," she said while getting of the bed. "Besides, what happened, happened. I did stop you from going to far."

"I know but what if..."

"Don't worry about the 'what if?'...the only thing you should worry about is what your actions told me."

"I guess you could take that as a confession. That I do think of you as more than a friend."

"Yeah, I guess so..." she said as her voice trailed off. She just paced around the room, thinking about something. I can't believe that happened. At least it didn't go any further. I was still focused on Sam, wondering about what was going through her mind at this very moment. She seemed to be buried deep within her thoughts. She suddenly blinked and looked at me with a playful grin.

"Come here," she said. I did as she asked and we were a normal distance from each other. "Closer," said once more. I moved towards her, expecting to close the gap in between us and she walked backwards. "Closer,'' she said again. I walked to her once more and she walked backwards again. Why does she want me closer if she keeps moving away?

"What are you getting at Sam?" I asked while raising an eyebrow.

"I said closer," she said with a playful smirk, her back against the wall. I move towards her and we were a bit closer than when she started the game. "Do you know what close is?" she asked, the playful grin turning into a smile. I raised my eyebrow once more and leaned down until our lips were just less than an inch apart.

"How about now?" I asked, my eyes slowly closing.

"Just a little bit more...but I can fix that," she said softly. Her arms wrapped themselves around my neck and she closed the gap between our lips. Her soft lips kissed mine gently. It felt different yet right to be at the receiving end of her kisses. They were sweet and gentle, just like her. Her lips were as soft as the ones I felt in my dreams. My arms found her waist and I pulled her closer, closing the gap between our bodies. This time, I kept my hands under control and they didn't wander...for the moment. We broke the kiss after a while, disappointed that it was over. I glanced at Sam and she was red in her cheeks, realizing what she just did wasn't a dream. She had made her confession, just like I did.

"Goodnight Sam," I said while kissing her one last time, hoping that this wasn't a dream. She returned the kiss sweetly and we parted once more.

"Goodnight Yami," she said while parting from our embrace and headed to one side of the bed and closed her eyes, drifting off sometime later. I laid down next to her... and held her tightly. Nobody was taking her from me.


	18. Love Is In The Air

A/N: Sorry it took so long...I had two tests this week and I have another tomorrow. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.

Same thing...I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I do however own Sam and her family.

* * *

Chapter 18

Love Is In The Air

Sam

"Morning Sam," I heard someone say softly. I smiled recognizing who it was.

"Morning Yami," I said while moving closer to him.

"Felling any better?" he asked while loosening his grip on my waist. We both sat up on the bed, facing each other.

"Much better," I said happily. He leaned down to kiss me gently.

"Good," he said as we parted. He got off the bed and opened the door for me. I walked downstairs and found Yugi and Impa eating breakfast.

"About time you two woke up," Impa said smiling. "I'll go get your breakfast," she finished while going into the kitchen.

"What happened last night?" Yugi asked while I sat down.

"They came for Sam and she was about to leave but I asked her to stay in my room," Yami said.

"Oh," Yugi said. Then, Impa walked in with our breakfast.

"Here lovebirds," she said. I could feel my cheeks go red and I gave her a Look. "Sorry, couldn't resist," Impa said while leaving the room. Yami and I ate silently as Yugi watched us. I could tell that they were having a private conversation through their link. I have a slight idea of what it is...but I'll leave them alone...just this once. After we were done the doorbell rang and I went over to answer it.

I opened the door and there stood a girl with long, blonde hair and green eyes similar to my mother's.

"Hi...is Samantha home?" she asked.

"Yes, who's asking?" I asked in reply.

"Well, my name is Alison or you can call me Ally Carter...I'm her cousin. I didn't know I had one until recently that my aunt told me she had a daughter my age. I always thought I was the only kid in the family until I heard about her. I just came to visit and get to know my only cousin since I don't have any siblings either," she explained.

"Ally right?" I asked. She nodded. "Samantha Tyler Carter," I said while extending my hand. She looked at me with wide eyes and shook my hand.

"You're my cousin?" she asked surprised. I nodded. "You're completely different than I expected. First off, auntie told me you were mute and I thought you looked exactly like her!"

"Well...auntie was wrong, I just realized I could talk yesterday and I probably won't see her until later today. Anyway, come and bring your things, I'll take you to one of the guest rooms. There's plenty of room!" I said while walking in with Ally behind me. I walked upstairs and showed her to her room. I gave her a quick tour of the house and the boys were nowhere to be found. I took Ally upstairs and told her to waist outside of my room while I changed. I picked out my second favorite pair of jeans and 3/4 sleeved faded pink tee. I opened the door and Ally was still there, just like I asked. We were talking and laughing all the way to the entertainment room.

"This is a really big...oh! Who are those boys?" she asked as we walked in. "They're cute!" she whispered. I looked over to the boys and Yugi seemed interested in Ally.

"The taller one is taken," I said softly. I couldn't believe what I just said.

"By who?" she asked.

"Me," I said softer. I couldn't believe that it was all true.

"The little one is adorable," Ally said while eyeing him.

"They're twin brothers...they're our age."

"Really?"

"Yep," I said while walking over to them. "Guys, this is my cousin Alison Carter."

"You guys can Ally," she said nervously.

"I'm Yugi," spoke the amethyst eyed boy. He seemed nervous, just like Al.

"I'm Yami, nice to meet you," he said while shaking her hand. "I thought you had no other family," he whispered in my ear after shaking Ally's hand.

"I just found out today," I whispered in reply.

"What a way to..."

"Yeah," I said before he finished saying what I already knew.

"What do you guys want to do?" I asked.

"I don't know..." Yugi said.

"Neither do I," Yami said. We just stood there for a while thinking about what we could do for the day.

"I got it!" Al said after a while. "Let's go to the movies and walk around Domino. I've never been here and I'd like to see some of it.

"That seems like a good idea Ally. We'll show you the city first," I said.

"Great!" she said while heading towards the door. The boys were behind us and we all grabbed our jackets calling out to Impa that we were leaving. She told us to be careful and we walked out. As we showed Ally the sights I took Yami's hand, to make sure that he was still there. He laced his fingers between mine and held my hand tightly. We spent most of the day showing Al all of Domino, during which I told her about my troubles and she seemed worried.

"Wow Sam...that's serious," she said.

"Yeah but Yami and Yugi have been there for me and I really thank you guys for that," I said softly.

"It's nothing Sam," Yami whispered in my ear and kissed my cheek. We kept walking for a while longer until we reached the movie theater. By then, the sun was beginning to set. We walked into the theater, ready to watch the new romance-comedy flick that premiered the other day. As the lights dimmed I felt Yami place his arm over my shoulder and pulled me close. I rested my head on his shoulder and settled down to watch the movie. I glanced over to Yugi and Ally and they were sitting in the same way we were. They looked so cute together. "They look good together don't they?" Yami whispered when he caught me looking at the two of them.

"Yeah they do...love at first sight," I said softly.

"Once more," he said softly.

"Why is that?"

"Nevermind Sam...let's just watch the movie," he said as he kissed me gently and his focused returned to the movie once more.

Téa

I could see Yami and Tyler together three rows ahead of me. He kissed her and returned his gaze to the movie again. I can't believe it! Those two are together! How did that happen? She is going to pay...

The ending credits rolled and I noticed that Yugi was there with them. He was with a girl too. Had he met someone too? It's not fair! He broke up with me just a few days ago! He has to wait a while!! This is all Tyler's fault. I left the theater in a huff and waited until the two new happy couples left the theater. Tyler was going to pay for taking Yami from me and that girl is going to pay for making Yugi happy just DAYS after our breakup.

I saw Yami and Tyler holding hands as they walked out of the theater. They just stood there holding each other waiting for the other two to show. This was it. I walked over to them and tapped Tyler on the shoulder. She turned around and her face changed...I looked over to Yami and he was disappointed. If not, angry...I had to say the "truth" now and spoil their happiness. Nobody can have Yugi so soon and let alone have Yami...


	19. Full Of It

Hope ya like the Chapter...took me a while to write. I had the idea of what I wanted but I wasn't sure how it would turn out...anyway read on.

Still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!(I'm getting really tired of writing that)

* * *

Chapter 19

Full Of It

Téa

Tyler seemed angry with me for some reason. Yami looked really disappointed to see me.

"What now?" he asked.

"I just wanted to know..." I began.

"What?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"How could you like her? Just look at her! She's almost a stick and dresses poorly! Aside from that she's mute!" I said loudly out of the blue. Tyler's eyes had a sudden spark of anger in them. "Go ahead! Sign something to him Tyler! I know you heard me!" I spoke louder this time and besides, whatever she'd say...I'll understand every word.

"Téa...why are you doing this?" Yami asked.

"I don't get it! What do you see in her?" I asked louder. That's when Yugi and that girl he was with came out of the theater. I walked up to them, fuming. "And you! How could you? You broke up with me days ago! What does that bitch have that interests you?" I yelled to Yugi.

"Don't you DARE insult my family Gardner!" said a female voice from behind me. I turned around and saw Tyler had let go of Yami's hand and her fists were clenched. "That is enough! I tried to be nice to you but you've always resented me..." she began to say...wait...she can talk? "Yes...I can talk and right now I couldn't be happier that I can."

"It still doesn't change what you did!" I yelled at her.

"What did I do? Take something that wasn't yours?" she yelled in reply.

"He was mine!"

"In your dreams! You're just trying to hurt me in front of people...that's low Gardner."

"Shut up Tyler!"

"It's Samantha Tyler to you! Just leave me alone!" she said while lowering her voice. Yami went up to her and hugged her tightly.

"Téa...this isn't like you. Your letting jealousy get the better of you," he said while holding Samantha. She still seemed angry but he held her thus, stopping her from hurting me.

"I am not! I am just disappointed that you would like someone like her," I spat out.

"What do you mean?" Samantha asked sweetly.

"I mean look at you! You look horrible! You're seriously poor!" I yelled out hoping that people heard me.

"Poor?!?! Is that what you think?" she said.

"Yes! I heard that you live on the streets! I have seen you out there sleeping Samantha! Come one Yami, would you really like someone who lives on the streets?" I said it. the truth was out. I looked over to Yami and he didn't seemed surprised at all...did he know?

"I won't deny that I have once or twice but you don't know the half of it!" she yelled at me. "You don't even know half of what I've been through! All I've lived! You haven't lived anything that I have...now that I found someone who cares you are not going to take that away from me by embarrassing me with your pathetic words. I've endured so much pain in my life and now I feel happy...you are seriously wrong if you think that your words will hurt me Gardner. I don't care about petty insults...I've had enough of those and I've had enough slapping and abuse to last me for the rest of my life...Leave me alone bitch..." she said while turning on her heel and leaving. Some of our classmates were there and cheered for Samantha...they actually liked her yelling at me. She was going to pay for that. Yami followed and so did Yugi and the girl. I went after them...ready for my last words to Samantha.

"He's going to dump you for someone better you know..." I said as a matter of factly.

Sam

"He's going to dump you for someone better you know..." she said while I walked away. I could feel anger rising within me and beating in a raging war my calm personality for the moment. She was really getting on my nerves. I turned towards her ready to hurt her but I know better than that.

"That's IT! I've had it!" I yelled at her. I raised my hand and moved it close to her face. "You insult me once more and this will leave a rather embarrassing mark on your face for a while and trust me...I've been hit hard so I know exactly what to do and how much force I need..." I said while my voice trailed off. She swallowed whatever she was going to say and backed away. "By the way...you can do anything you want to hurt me. Blackmail me, humiliate me at school or in front of Yami and I won't care! Just know this...I will get revenge everytime you do so," I said while walking away. I walked over to the others and Yami looked at me with wide eyes. "Sorry," I said softly. "I got carried away."

"It's all right Sam," Yami said while taking my hand. "You put it in better words than me," he finished while looking into my eyes. I smiled slightly at that and we began to walk home. I felt shivers run down my spine. I knew what it was. I bent down to "tie" my boot and made a snowball instead.

"What's that for Sam?" Yugi asked.

"Shh...You'll see," I said softly. I got up and threw the snowball backwards. It hit someone in the face and they screamed. I heard footsteps come near us, they came from behind.

"Hey guys!" sounded a familiar voice.

"Hey Duke!" Yami and Yugi said together. I turned around and saw Devlin. I looked over his shoulder and saw an angry Téa on the floor. I nudged both boys and they looked at me with wide eyes. Duke looked behind him and looked at me as well. His green eyes as wide as the ones from the boys beside me.

"Who did that?" he asked.

"I did," I said softly.

"You can talk?" he asked. I nodded in response and he said something else. "Nice aim."

"Thanks...it helps when you need to defend yourself on a regular basis," I said while looking over his shoulder once more. I saw Téa sit up from the snow covered sidewalk and look my way and she was full of rage. 'Told you,' I mouthed. I looked back at the boys. "Screaming Téa in 4," I began. "Three," I said as Yami picked me up. "Why did you do that?" I asked.

"I don't want you worn out before we get to your house," he said while smiling.

"Back to the count down...One," I said while putting one last finger down. I know I skipped a number but it was counted when Yami picked me up. Sure enough a booming voice came from behind Duke.

"TYLER!" Téa yelled out.

"Run!" I said. At that Yami and the others ran to my house, Yami carrying me all the way. Duke came with us thanks to Ally's grip. We were near my mansion when I called Impa.

"Open the gates!" I said to her.

"All right but what's wrong?" she asked on the phone.

"We're being chased by a jealous ex-girlfriend," I explained. She laughed lightly and focused on the problem once more.

"All right. The gates will be open when you get here. By the way..." she began.

"Mom and Dad had to spend another night in Paris, business meeting. They'll be here first thing," I said to her.

"I really don't know how you do that."

"It's a gift. See you when I get back."

"See you then," she said while hanging up. We finally reached the mansion and I didn't want Yami to carry me all the way in. "Put me down!" I said loudly. "Drop me!" Suddenly I found myself laying down on the snow. I looked up and Yami was smiling. "You knew what I meant and still went literal on me."

"Sorry Sam," he began. "Couldn't help myself."

"Pull me up!" I said loudly. He did as asked and I rubbed one of my butt cheeks. "That hurt..." I said softly. "Go on in and tell Impa to close the gates!" I said as I ushered them inside.

"But Sam..." Yugi began.

"I have an idea...just go in!" I said. They did as told and the gates began to close. I looked the way we came from and saw that Téa wasn't that far behind. I waved with a rather large grin and she began to speed up. Uh-oh...

"What's wrong?" Yami asked as the gates finished closing.

"I think she's really angry now. Get ready," I said while climbing the tall black iron gate. When I reached the top, I took a deep breath and jumped down. I fell into Yami's strong arms and he almost fell down due to the force of my fall. "I usually seem to end up here lately," I said jokingly.

"It sure does...but I don't mind as long as you're all right when you're in my arms," he said while putting me down. We began to head to the house, his hand holding mine and his fingers intertwined with mine. I admit that it felt funny to have such a strong hand hold a weak, small hand like mine but it doesn't matter...much. I heard footsteps and someone banging on the gate.

"What is this?" Téa asked.

"My house," I said while Yami and I walked on...Téa's angry screams slowly fading. I opened the door and we walked in and headed to the game room to hang with the others. I checked my watch...it was only eight...the night is young...


	20. Fun and Games

Wow...chpater 20! It seems like it was yesterday that I wrote this. Anyway hope you guys like it and if you can please review!

Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I only own Sam and her family...on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 20

Fun and Games

Sam

We walked into the game room not only to see Duke, Al and Yugi...Joey, Tristan, Mai and Serenity were there as well.

"How is she?" asked Duke.

"Screaming her head off...anyway Sam...how were you able to climb the fence so quickly?" Yami asked.

"Well...since I'm chased so much, I don't open the gates for that because then they'll know I left the house," I explained.

"Congrats on getting your voice back," said Joey and Tristan at the same time.

"Thanks. So you know about what happened...right?" I asked. They all nodded in response. "Good. Now how about we do something for fun? I really don't want to think about what happened...I really hate acting like that..." I said as my voice trailed off. I felt Yami wrap his arms around me and he lifted my face up and looked into my eyes.

"We understand Sam," he said while kissing me gently. As we parted the others let out a happy sigh.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"You two look adorable together. What you two have is unbelievable...it's love and with you two it shows incredibly," Mai said as the others agreed. I could feel myself turn crimson and Yami held me tighter.

"How about we play twister?" asked Ally as she pulled the game out. She began to set the game up when the lights went out.

"I got the flashlight kids! I'll go and check on the power..." Impa said. "Sam set a warm fire on the fireplace!" I walked over to the fireplace in the complete darkness with Yami close by. I did as told and the dim light the fire emitted lit up the room.

"We should still play twister to take our minds of this blackout," Serenity said as I agreed. We all took places on the mat as Duke called out what we were supposed to do.

"Right hand blue!" he called out to us. I placed my hand on said spot and Yami's hand landed on top of mine gently. Suddenly the pile on top of the game mat shook and we all fell to the floor. I looked around and saw that Yugi had fallen on top of Ally and they were less than an inch apart. Yugi and Ally looked like they were going to kiss but then the sudden movement from someone in the pile shook them out of their moment. They both blushed uncontrollably as they got up.

"Sorry Ally," Yugi began.

"It's okay," she said in reply. Yami and I looked each smiling broadly, thinking about the romance brewing between the two.

"Let's play another game," Serenity suggested after our tenth round. Everyone agreed and we sat down thinking about what to do. The power wasn't back on yet so we were still in the dark. I checked my watch and it read half past nine. What could we do now? That's when I heard the phone ring. I got up from the couch and went over to answer it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hi is this Samantha?" a female voice asked. I have a **bad** feeling about this.

"What now Téa?" I asked. I looked around in the room and all of them were shocked.

"She just can't let it go..." Mai said as her voice trailed off. "I have found her annoying before, with her friendship speeches but this is ridiculous," she finished. I nodded in reply and she finally answered.

"Who do you think you are?" she yelled over the phone. I put her on speaker just as her voice began to die down.

"I'm Samantha Tyler Carter and I don't know why you asked that," I said calmly in response some of the others laughed lightly and kept their ears focused on the conversation.

"Not Funny!" she yelled in response.

"What do you want then?" I asked.

"I want you to know that I can't believe you! You knew I liked him!"

"Actually...you never talked to me about it so why would I know?"

"You found out about it at Yugi's house the day he dumped me!"

"There's that...but he already liked someone then so it really isn't your problem. Remember...he can choose who he likes and who he doesn't like."

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT."

"Then what is?"

"Why is he your boyfriend? What did you do?"

"Nothing that I know off...how can I put this in words you would understand? I don't know exactly why he likes me, I wish I knew though," I said that last part softly but I have the feeling that Yami heard me. "...all I know is that I'm the only one that can help him with his problem."

"And that would be?"

"To get my memories back," Yami said loud enough for Téa to hear.

"Yami?" she asked.

"Yes, I heard everything. Sometimes you can be really desperate. Just stop bothering us," he said. "If you can't be nice to us and forget about all you've said to hurt Sam the we can't be friends until you do," he finished saying while wrapping his strong arms around me.

"I can't believe you!" she said. "Wait until the others hear about this..."

"We have and we agree with Samantha and Yami. If you can't be nice to them and accept their relationship then..." spoke Joey.

"Why do you take their sides?" she asked.

"Because jealous people don't deserve to have friends," Mai said.

"And you don't deserve to be our friend if you can't accept Tyler. She's a good kid despite her past. We really think she deserves to be treated better," said Duke.

"I wanted to be your friend ever since I met you at school. I thought you were nice and that we'd get along great. I guess I was wrong," I said softly.

"Leave us alone until you get over your jealousy. Someone might get hurt," Yami said.

"Fine! I'll leave you alone," she said as she hung up.

"It's all right Sam," Yami said.

"It's just that I never expected her to react like that..." I said.

"Me either," Yami said.

Yami

"Me either," I said to Sam while my arms tightened their grip on Sam. We turned to the others and they seemed surprised.

"I can't believe her," Serenity said softly. The others said agreements after her and the lights came back on.

"I turned on the emergency power manually. Nobody is leaving this house with that blizzard out there. Call your parents," Impa said while coming into the room. Everyone went over to the phone and did as told. After that, the clock struck ten.

"What do we do now?" Sam asked while sitting down on the couch.

"I know what I want you to do Sam," Impa began.

"What's that?" Sam asked with a curious look in her eyes.

"A couple of days after we met, you signed that if you ever got your voice back...you would sing for me."

"I forgot that...but does it have to be in front of them? I'll sound terrible."

"Just do it Sam. I have faith that you'll sound fine."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well..."

"Don't start! Don't say it! I can't believe you heard me!" Sam yelled out before Impa finished. Can she read minds? "I'll do it then."

"Follow me kids," Impa said. We all exited the room and walked to another room.

"What's this room?" Duke asked.

"The music room. When Sam has a bad day, she comes here. She locks the door and plays whatever comes to her mind," Impa explained.

""It helps me relax," Sam finished. Impa went over to the piano and began to play. "I'm not singing that one," she said after the first few notes.

"Kids, pick a dance partner for fun. Remember Sam, you promised that I would pick and I pick this one," Impa said. Yugi picked Ally, Joey obviously picked Mai and Duke picked Serenity, leaving Tristan partner-less. He sat down on the chair next to me and watched the others. Impa began to play and they began to dance. Sam took a deep breath and began.

"Watching every motion in this foolish lover's game," she began. Her voice came out perfectly. No scrapes or squeaks from the lack of use. "All the sinners searching, finally lovers know no shame," she kept singing. Impa was right, she sounded just fine. I looked around and Yugi was talking to Ally. Those two get along real well. I have the feeling that love is blossoming between the two. When it came to a high note Sam nailed it without a problem. Her voice was beautiful and it filled the room. After she was done we all clapped.

"I told you that you would sound great," Impa said while getting of the chair from playing the piano.

"She's right. You sounded wonderful," I said while walking over to her. She blushed and tried to look away from my eyes.

"Thanks," she said softly. She looked up smiling. She must've had an idea. She went over to the radio and put on some dance music. She looked over to Mai and she caught on.

"Let's dance!" she said while taking Joey's hand. Sam smiled and sat down. I looked around and the others were having fun. I went over to Sam and took her hand.

"Come on!" I said while taking her with me. We walked over to the groups and began to dance. We kept it up until the early hours in the morning which we parted and headed to our rooms. "Sam?" I asked before she went into her room.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I think that you should stay in my room...just in case."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I just don't want you to go missing overnight."

"All right. I'll stay. let me get my things first," she said while going into her room. When she came back, she waited outside until I changed. I opened the door after I was done and let her in. She sat down on the bed and looked at me.

"Are you all right?" I asked. She looked away for a bit and glanced at me once more.

"I'm fine," she said while lying down. I took the spot next to her and took a deep breath before talking.

"Sam, I know what's bothering you," I began. She looked at me with a worried look in her eyes. "The real reason of why I really like you I don't know myself. All I know is that your eyes, your smile and your laugh have always drawn me to you. When I almost lost you a couple of days ago, it was more than my promise that would be broken...in a way my heart would be broken as well. I've always taken a liking to you even before I knew that you could help me with my past. I just want you to know that Sam. I really care about you," I said while bringing her close to me. I looked into her eyes and saw small tears forming and falling from her rosy cheeks. I wiped them away gently, smiling widely as I did so. I bent down and kissed her soft pink lips gently. I received a responding kiss, as gentle as I gave it. I looked at Sam one last time and she was smiling.

"Good night," she said softly.

"Good night," I said while lying down and wrapping my arm around her small waist. I drifted off shortly after she did. We woke up the next day to Yugi's calls.

"Yami! Sam! Come downstairs!" he yelled. We got up in a flash and dashed downstairs.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked as we reached the last step.

"It's one in the afternoon and the sun's not out! Look!" Ally said while pointing to the window. Sam and I looked through the window and everything we could see was dark. Sam ran off and headed to the living room.

"What are you looking for?" I asked as she pulled out a book and began to pass the pages quickly.

"This..." she began and showed us a drawing. It looked like Japan and something dark covering the area where Domino is supposed to be.

"Who did that?" Joey asked.

"I did," she said while looking at the picture once more. "The weird thing is that I drew it exactly one year ago today."

"Sam! Come quick!" called out Impa from the TV room. She dropped the book on the coffee table and ran to where Impa called her. When we reached the room Sam was shocked at what she saw on TV...and so were we.

"This is the satellite view of what is going on over the city of Domino. It seems to be a could of some sort and it's keeping things from getting in or out. We advise you to close the windows and lock the doors," the reported said as the picture showed Domino. It looked exactly like Sam's drawing. We all looked at Sam but she was nowhere to be found. We heard the back door open and close and we dashed over there. When we got there Sam was on the floor, looking pale.

"Sammy!" said Impa as she headed to her side and I did the same. I picked her up and brought her to the living room and laid her on the couch. That's when we heard a barking in her coat. Impa opened it and pulled out a small black Labrador puppy. "Cocoa? How in the world?" she said while looking at Sam. I stroked her cheek softly and she stirred. She opened her eyes and smiled faintly. The color was returning to her face.

"Why did you go out there?" I asked loudly. I was glad she was all right but that worried me.

"Don't yell at me! I had to go!" she said loudly in reply. She seemed hurt.

"Why?" I asked in calmer voice, hoping she would relax and obeying what she asked me to do.

"I had to go outside and check on the protection charm Impa had placed on the house. I found Cocoa outside after having been missing for three weeks," she explained.

"Wait...protection charm?" I asked. "Impa?"

"Impa is the Egyptian woman I was talking about the other day. No time to explain, the cloud is eating it alive. Look!" she said while pointing to the window. We all headed there and we saw something shatter right in front of us.

"We need to cast the protection charm! Form a circle and hold hands!" Impa told us. We did as told and waited for our next command. "Repeat after me _Protectato Manshatum_," Impa said.

"_Protectato Manshatum," _we said.

"Keep going," Impa told us.

"_Protectato Manshatum," _we said once more. We were told to repeat them over and over until we felt something. Then I felt a surge of power come from both of my hands, a while after everyone had the surge and the shield was restored.

"Now we can think," Impa said as she sat down.

"What is that?" asked Yugi. "Wait...Sam, you were out there, how did it feel like?" I looked over to Sam and she thought for a moment. Then, she began to talk.

"It felt horrible. Pain and suffering filled me. I felt revenge, thirst for power and rage. I also felt resentment for the pharaoh due to the spirits that went through me," she said.

"Spirits?" I asked.

"Yeah. It was also real dark and lots of shadows roamed freely there," she finished. Shadows? Why does that seem familiar? I looked over to Sam and we got it right away. We ended up talking at the same time.

"The Shadow Realm!"


	21. Questions and Thoughts

I'm back!! I know you guys probably didn't miss me much but it's okay...I just came back a short while ago from a friend's place. On with the fic.

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Chapter 21

Questions and Thoughts

Sam

"Can this even be possible?" asked Joey.

"I'm not sure..." I began.

"What do we do now?" asked Duke, his face full of concern.

"I wish I knew," I began.

"This is all to wierd," Ally said. We ere lent for a while until Joey spokeup.

"I've got this feeling..." he began.

"What is it man?" Tristan asked, he sounded desparate.

"I don't think we're all here by coincidence," he replied. Actually...I was beginning to think the same thing.

"What do you mean Joey?" Yami asked.

"I think that we're supposed to do something big together, with Sam and Ally," Joey said.

"What about Téa?" Serenity asked.

"Her faults are replaced by Ally's and Sam's good qualities; therefore, we're stronger now as a team," Joey answered. He actually made sense for once.

"He has a point," I said softly.

"He's right," Yugi said.

"When did you get so smart all of a sudden hon?" asked Mai as she hugged Joey.

"I'm beginning to think that the Shadow Realm is covering Domino to keep us here, to stop us from wherever we need to go," I said softly once more.

"But where is that?" Yami asked.

"I don't know," I said.

"I agree Sam, we may not know where to go but that's probably why we're stuck here," said Joey, his face full of understanding.

"You're right big brother," Serenity said.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"I wish I knew Sam," Yami said as he sat down next to me. I wrapped my arms around him, seeking comfort. He hugged me in return, holding me close. "It's okay Sam, we'll figure it out," he whispered over and over. His strong arms held me even tighter and I did the same. His strong scent invaded my nose and it was soothing in a way.

"This is all so confusing," Ally said as Yami and I parted from our embrace. He kissed my forehead gently and gave me a small reasuring smile. I tried to return it but somehow I couldn't...he understood.

"I know," I said while looking down. My hair fell to my sides, covering my face. I could feel tears in my eyes. They began to fall and I didn't stop them. I don't think I want to. Somehow I feel better to let my emotions out. Everyone was silent, thinking about what we could do next. I closed my eyes and let the tears fall. Suddendly, I felt many arms wrap themselves around me. I looked up and saw everybody hugging me. A hand came and wiped away a few tears and I recognized the touch, Yami's.

"We're all here for ya," said Joey.

"We know it's harder on you than the rest of us," Mai said.

"But don't worry, we're your friends and we'll always stick by you," Tirstan added.

"Always," said Yami as he moved away the hair from my face. He smiled gently and I smiled in return. I looked over to the others and spoke softly.

"Thank you."

"It's nothing, I mean, you and Ally are a part of us," said Serenity happily.

"She's righty. You're a part of the gang," Joey said, grinning widely. "You too Ally."

"Thanks," she said in reply. Yugi walked over to her and hugged her. A pink tint colored her cheeks, she was blushing. She returned the gesture and Yugi held her tightly. I got up from the couch and Yami turned me around so I could look into his enchanting crimson eyes. His hands were at my waist, waiting for a response. I wrapped my skinny arms around his neck and moved a bit closer. I can't believe that someone like him would care so much for someone who isn't that important to many people...sometimes it seems that only Impa and grandpa care...I really doubt my parents do. Yugi and him have been so nice and caring. They're friends were already calling me a part of them and that really mattered to me.

"Let's go to the other room think kids," Impa said while ushering the others out.

"Why?" asked Joey. Well...easy come, easy go.

"I think what Impa means is that we should leave those two alone for a while," said Yugi loud enough for us to hear; although, I don't think he wanted us to hear that though. I looked over to Yami and he had a playful smile on his usually serious lips.

"Precicesly," said Impa. "Let's go," she finished saying while pushing the others out. "I still owe you Sammy," she said while leaving.

"What was that for?" I asked while gazing into Yami's eyes once more.

"I really don't know much about that but, why does Impa owe you?" he asked.

"I'll explain later. Why would she leave us alone?" I asked even if I alredy knew the answer. He raised an eybrow and I couldn't help but smile.

Yami

"I'll explain later. Why would she leaves us alone?" Sam asked. I raised an eyebrow and she just smiled. I could tell that her heart was into it.

My lips captured hers in a blissful kiss, she returned it happily and I did the same. I pulled her closer, my arms circling her delicate waist at the same moment she brought me closer. We parted for air and I saw that Sam was in tears again.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm worried," she said while removing one arm from my neck and wiping away a tear.

"About the shadows?" I asked softly.

"Everything!" she said. "I'm scared that we won't be able to stop whaever it is that's going on," she kept on talking.

"Listen to me," I began. She just wouldn't listen, she kept on going. I bent down slightly and kissed her gently. She stopped talking and just stopped talking. "Do I have your attention now?"

"Yes. I'm sorry," she said softly with a smile.

"Don't be. Just listen, we will find a way to stop this. Trust me."

"But I already do," she said while the arm she used to wipe away her tear around my neck once more.

"Then just believe in what all of us can do together and we will," I said softly. She brought me close for another kiss and I gladly obliged. She kissed me tenderly and I returned it just the same. Her lips hadn't lost their soft touch yet. After a long while, we broke the kiss and looked for the others. When we found them, they were all quiet and thoughful.

"About time you two lovebirds joined us!" Mai said as we walked in. I turned to Sam and she was blushing. I smiled at her and she tried to hide her colored cheeks.

"Any bright ideas?" she asked as she sat down.

"None," said Duke.

"Where do we go now?" asked Yugi.

"I wish I knew..." Sam said while burriyng her face in her hands. I sat down across from her and tried to think of something.

We all sat there, silent, waiting for an idea to strike us. I glanced at Sam but she seemed to be foucused on something on the wall. I followed her eyes and saw a pictre of a pyramid. It looked vaguely familiar, it was in Egypt. I looked Sam's way once more and she glanced at me. Her shining blue eyes opened wide as in she just realized something.

"Are you going to stare at eache other?" asked Joey.

"Guys..." Sam began as she focused on reality once more. She sounded surprised, to say the least.

"What is it hon?" asked Mai with a concerned look in her eyes.

"I think we need to go to Egypt..."


	22. Odd Arrival

Yay!!! Another update!!! I hope you guys like this chapter. Now enough of me...on with the story!

Yami and Yugi: She doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Michelaski:(surprised to see them here and drools slightly at the sight of Yami...snaps back into reality.) What they said.

* * *

Chapter 22

Odd Arrival

Sam

"What?!?!" exclamied Joey.

"Yep. We need to go to Egypt," I said in a stronger tone.

"It does make sense Sam," Yugi said.

"Yeah it does," said Duke.

"But what do we do to get there?" asked Yami.

"I don't know," I said softly. We sat there silently once more.

"I have a way," a serious Impa spoke after a while. "Follow me," she said. We got up and followed her. She lead us to the basement door. She opened the door and we kept on following her. As we got closer to the basement floor I could feel fear rise inside all of my friends. Yami's hand took mine as we drew near to where Impa was taking us. When we reached the last step we found ourselves in Impa's magic room.

"I haven't been here in so long!" I said before thinking. I looked over to the others and explained. "Impa taught me Egyptian magic so I could defend mysleft without fighting."

"Yes...it's only because you reched my level of magic that I asked you to stop coming here," she said while pulling out a small cauldron. "This is the last bit of traveling potion that's left. You only have one try. It will take a long time until I can make another batch."

"Are you sure that it can go through the shadows?" asked Yami.

"Yes," I began. "This magic is slightly older than Shadow Magic. It might work," I finished.

"Right. Now all that's left is the most important ingredient of them all," Impa said.

"What would that be?" asked Yugi.

"Egyptian sand and I've got it right here," she said while pulling out a bowl from a cabinet. "For a chain but leave Sam with a free hand so she can take some of this," she said. Yugi took my hand, Ally took his, Duke took hers and so on. The only one that was left was Yami. I took some of the sand from the bowl, slightly nervous about what could happen. Yami palced his hand on mine and wrapped his free arm around me. I felt my cheeks turn pink. He gave me a quick kiss and nodded. That's when something hanging on the wall caught my eye.

"What's that Impa?" I asked while tilting my head to where I was referring to.

"Oh! I forgot about that. Your grandpa gave me this. It's your Christmas present. Put it on and take it with you. You might need it," she said while taking the garment of the wall. Yami took it and placed it on my shoulers and wrapped one arm around me while the other was placed on the hand that held the sand gently. "Good luck kids," Impa said. I took a deep breath and opened my hand, letting go of the sand and hoping that this would work.

Mokuba

"Big brother, why are we here in Egypt?" I asked as we walked towards a tent that surrounded one of the Egyptian pyramids.

"I'm coming to see something I was notified about," Seto replied angrily. It was about time he answered me that question. We walked inside the tent to see Yugi's grandfather and the Ishtars.

"Good day Mr. Kaiba," said Ishizu as we walked closer to them.

"Good day Ishizu. I hope this isn't about my supposed ancient past," my big brother said angrily once more.

"I really know that this disappoints you but yes it does. We found something that might interest you and Yami but unfortanely we couldn't contact him or Yugi," she replied.

"What would that be?" he asked.

"Come here," she said. We walked over to where they were and saw another tablet. This one looked really interesting. It showed a guy who looked a lot like Seto and there was a beautiful carving of a girl standing next to him. I examined the carving and she looked a bit familiar but I couldn't tell who. "We found this in to tomb next to this one. We can clearly tell that it belongs to your past life as a priest but that's about all we have," she explained.

"Oh please Ishizu. I have had enough of this story," he said while turning on his heel and walking away. "Let's go Mokuba. We need to get back home," he said. I followed after him. We heard these cries of surprise from outside and the others ran ahead from us to see what was going on. I walked ahead of Seto because I wanted to see what was going on to and that's when I saw it.

"Look at that Seto!" I said while pointing to the bright light that was hovering over the Pyramid. He looked at it and he seemed surprised and a bit ticked off. The light dissapeared as it entered the pyramid. He ran towards the pyramid. "Whatl's wrong big brother?" I asked as I ran after him.

"I have a feeling that Yugi and Yami have something to do with this," he said as he got close to the pyramid.

Sam

"Woah!" all of us said out loud when we landed as a large pile on a stone floor.

"Where's Sam?" asked Duke as he and the others got off the pile except the one that was on top of me.

"I'm right here!" I tried to cry out but my cries were muffled by the garment the Impa gave me.

"Yeah, where is she?" asked Joey.

"I'm right here!!" I tried to call out once more. My words were still muffled cries.

"My back hurts," Serenity said. "Where are we? Where's Sam?"

"I landed fine. It's really comfortable here," Tristan said. I felt that I was going to throw up. I began to kick and they finally figured it out.

"Tristan get off Sam! You're hurting her!" Ally said. I finally felt the weight off me and I sat up. Yami offered his hand and I took it. He pulled me up in a swift move and held me in a tight embrace. He let go of me and I straightened up. I fixed the dark blue coat that Impa gave me before the trip and admired it for a while. It was lovely and it seemed to suit me.

"Where are we Sam? This doesn't seem to be Egypt," Yugi said.

"We're inside a tomb, my best bet anyway," I replied.

"Which one?" asked Yami.

"No idea," I replied. That's when I noticed the we were in some sort of wide hallway. I walked to the south and we found ourselves in front of a stone wall.

"Dead end," said Joey.

"Not really. Wrong way," I said as I turned around. I stopped due to the faint yelling I heard.

"I know they have something to do with this! It makes no sense of why I'm here and that happened!" a manly voice from outside yelled. It sounded a lot like the elder Kaiba brother.

"Quiet!" I hissed. They all calmed down and I listened.

"Big brother don't accuse them! How could you know if they were involved!" exclaimed another voice. This one seemed to belong to the littler Kaiba brother.

"It doesn't seem to be coincidence enough!" he yelled as something hit the wall.

"What was that?" asked Yugi. That's when I got an idea.

"Would you guys like to see?" I asked. They all nodded in respone. I waved my hand sideways, I had no idea why I was doing this. Then the wall slightly cleared and we could see through it. I have the feeling that they can't see us.

"The Kaiba brothers!" Yugi exclaimed. Seto seemed to be touching the wall, trying to get inside.

"There has to be a way in!" he said while slamming his fist on the wall once more.

"What are we going to do?" asked Joey.

"I have another idea. I think we might need his help too," I began.

"Help? From moneybags?" Joey asked while stuttering.

"Yes. Now stand back guys. Yami feel around for anything wierd," I said.

"Right," he said while touching the walls. Then he pulled out some sort of small tablet. "What is this?" he asked as he handed it to me.

"No clue," I said as I took it. He seemed confused.

"How..." he began.

"Do I know about it then?" I finished and he looked surprised. "I'm not sure. Insitinct probably," I said while reading the tablet. I placed my hand on the wall and read one of the inscriptions on it. "Let through what needs to be here and keep out those that want to be," I read from the text. Then the Kaiba brothers went through the wall and landed face down on the floor. The others helped them up, still surprised at what I just did. "It just came over me. I don't know who or what made me do it," I explained as Seto glared at the Muto boys.

"I knew it!" he yelled out. Then he glared at me and Yami dashed to my side. "How did you do that?" he screamed.

"I don't know but we need your help," I said simply.

"Me?!? Help you? Why should I anyway?" he began. I looked over to little Mokuba and he seemed estatic.

"What can I do?" he asked happily. I smiled and looked at his brother.

"We need all the help we can get and we need your brother due to his ancient past. I'll tell you what you can do in a bit," I explained.

"I am not going to help you and the pathetic friends of yours," he said, anger filling his icy blue eyes. I waved my hand once more, making the wall come back to normal and he still seemed angry. I muttered something Mana taught me and a spirit emerged at my side. A beautiful female from Seto's past, his lost love, Kisara. Mokuba's eyes opened wide as he seemed to recognize her.

"She's the one from the tablet Seto!" he excalimed.

"Know her? Does she seem familiar to you?" I asked. His icy blue eyes softened as he recognized her present life and slightly smiled. Then he remembered who he was near to and he regained his icy cold slef.

"Your point is?" he asked.

"I know who she is and I can tell her everything...and I **mean** everything," I said while glaring at him and vanishing the spirit. She waved goodbye as she did so. His eyes widened slightly, he seemed shocked.

"How..." he began.

"Do I know?" I asked while smiling. "It's a gift," I said while turning on my heel and walking north. The others followed and I just **had **to say this. "I know," I said while looking back for a moment.

"What do you know?" he asked angrily.

"That I'm good," I said simply. "I've learned to read people's faces and reactions since I was little. There I times that I know what's going to be said and usually I do get it right," I said while turning around once more. "Are you coming?" I asked. He nodded and began to follow us. We reached a large room and I heard footsteps. I pushed them all back into the hallway we had come in from.

"Well...at least she can't come and interrupt him," said a familiar voice. Could it be them?

"Yeah. But I think she might be able to find a way. She usually does," spoke another familiar voice.

"Sam...it's..." Yami began.

"I know, just be quiet," I said.

"This place is huge though," said the first voice.

"Yeah. I can't seem to find the name of this pharaoh anywhere," said the second guy.

"Sam is this..." Yami began.

"Your temple?" I asked as he nodded. "It seems so."

"Why does it have to be in this tomb anywhay?" asked the first guy.

"It's the one where the one who stopped the original Shadow Games was burried," explained the second guy.

"I still wonder if Samantha and the other kids will get out and come to this tomb."

"Nah. They're smart but there isn't really a way out from that Shaodw Magic."

"Let's trash the place," said the first one. I got out of our hiding place.

"What are you doing?" asked Seto. "They'll see you!"

"Stay here," I said while headng towards them.

"Did you forget the legend?" asked the second on! That isn't true! Let's just destroy the place," the first one spoke as he pulled out a hammer.

"Break anything and you'll seriously regret that," I said as anger boiled up inside of me. They boy dropped their things and just stared at me. The color drained from their faces and they left screaming.

"The legend is true!! The queen does guard the temple! Boss!!! We have to keep the sprit in a room before she ruins the ritual for you!" they screamed in usion as they headed through another hallway. Queen??? Me?? Nah. I didn't believe Mahado and Mana when they told me about it last night and I still don't believe it now. I looked around and I felt that the air was taken away from me in a shocked gasp when I saw it.

* * *

Yet another clifhanger...I'm getting real good at those lately...anyway...until the next chapter!


	23. Finding out

A/N: Hey! Back for another chapter...hope you guys like it!

Yami: She doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Michelaski: Thanks for doing the disclaimer again.

Yami:No problem at all (hugs michelaski)

Michelaski:(blushes)

* * *

Chapter 23

Finding Out

Sam

I walked over to the tablet and touched the carving of the girl that looked just like me. Her eyes were shaped just like mine and she was wearing the coat Impa gave me. She was standing next to a carving that looked just like Yami. He had is arms around her and they were both smiling, as if it were a picture perfect moment preserved in a mere stone tablet. I couldn't believe my eyes. I looked to another side of the room and saw two chairs that looked like thrones. I approached them quietly and examined them. I read the inscription on one..._Queen Samantha_. I can't believe it! They weren't lying to me. I read the other throne but the name was wiped out...I don't know what to say...I really was her. I dropped to my knees, saline and crystal tears falling from my cheeks. I slammed my fists on the stone floor. It hurt badly but it doesn't compare to the damage and pain I caused to Mahado and Mana last night when they told me this. I hurt them so badly...I want to take it all back if I could.

"I'm sorry..." I said softly. I had doubted the two people that have watched over me for years...I yelled at them, I screamed I insisted that they were wrong and I still didn't believe them. I tried to find them through that connection we've shared but it was empty...both ends were closed. They weren't going to talk to me through our link anytime soon. I feel bad for hurting them like this. "I'm sorry..." I said louder once more. "I love you guys...you've always been there for me...don't leave me just because of this argument. Please forgive me," I said softly. Please hear me...I'm really sorry I doubted you two. Please hear me...please listen. I'm sorry...I'm really sorry for what I've done. I really don't know what else to think or say. This is all to much for me to take in, in such a little time period.

"Get up," said a female voice. I looked up and saw girl that looked just like me and like the one in the tablet. Long hair flowing past her shoulders, almost reaching her wait. Her blue eyes had the same sparkle, that life, that mine have. She had an average frame and a petite figure. She could pass off as my twin if it wasn't for her ghostly appearance. Was this the spirit of the queen herself? Is this my past life? "They forgive you and they love you just as much as you love them. They know that it was hard for you to believe what they told you last night. They just wanted you to know about all of that before you found out about it from someone else," she said while smiling. I got up, wiping away the crystaline tears that had begun to fall and looked into her eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked as I got a bit closer to her glistening spirit form.

"I'm half of you," she explained.

"What do you mean half of me? Why does that throne read 'Queen Samantha' instead of and Egyptian name?"

"This is a long story and I don't have enough time to explain but I'll try. Will you try to understand this?" she asked. She sounded desperate. I nodded silently in response.

"Yes. I'll listen," I said after my nodd.

"Good...this all started ever since you were born. You were just a baby when you were taken from your parents by more than one dark force," she began.

"What do you mean? Who are they?"

"They were Zorc and Dartz. They knew who you were and what you would be able to do...that's why they took you from your parents and your family. They had to stop you berfore you could stop them. Anyway, before you ask what you can do...I have no idea what it is," she said. I was a little surprised that she guessed what I was going to ask.

"What did they do?" I asked.

"They took you over to Dartz's hideout and using ancient magic removed half of your soul and they sent it five thousand years into the past, Yami's time. After they removed a part of you and sent it where they knew it wouldn't make you complete and make you interfere with their desires, they gave you up for adoption."

"So my parents never wanted to give me up?"

"Exactly. They were so heartbroken with what happened that they didn't know what to do. They knew you were around the Domino area but due to their traveling, they couldn't search for you."

"So you're the half of my soul they sent to the past? What do they mean by interfere? And what do they mean by complete?"

"You're asking pretty hard things for me to explain but I'll do what I can and I still need to finish this. First off...yes, I am the other half of your soul. Secondly, they're trying to perform this ritual to unite all evil forces so that; in time, destroy the world together. Thirdly, if your soul is complete you can trigger that ability, that very thing that they don't want."

"But why send me to Yami's time?"

"They figured that you'd just be a wandering soul and never do anything. Luckly Mahado and Mana's parents already suspected this and prepared a body for you. It would look exactly like you once you took over the empty vessel they had prepared for the soul of the future. When the half of your soul Dartz sent finally arrived to its destination Mahado and Mana's parents made sure that it took over that empty vessel that they created. When it did you were raised as their own kid. When you reached your teen years you were sent to be Yami's protector since he was recently crowned pharaoh and you agreed, well actually me since I'm the part of you that lived there."

"What happened then?"

"You did Sam. You changed history when those two sent you there. When Yami sealed himself in the puzzle he had nothing but, when half your soul came, he had a wife and a wonderful son."

"So when I was sent..."

"You changed history."

"But how did you know?"

"Shadi told Mahado. He doesn't know who you are, he doesn't know anything about what happened with your soul or what you can do if you're complete. All he knows is that you're a teenager that afected Yami's life greatly and that you lived in the past, but he knows that you changed the past for Yami and he left sad and angry but he had a even better reason to do what he did."

"Because he wanted to protect us both...me and the baby aside from his kingdom,"

"Precisely Sam. I only kept your name in Egypt to be true to the one who I was living for."

"So Yami loves you and I just remind him of you?"

"No! He loves you...remember I'm a part of you."

"Sorry...I forgot."

"It's all right. Anyway, I sealed myself here with Shimon's help so I would watch over the temple and so I could wait for your return."

"What about those Egyptian dreams I've had?"

"That's the life you had in Egypt and you were seeing through my eyes."

"What I don't get is why I'm being chased."

"You're being chased because you've been showing signs of unvelievable strength within you. Not just that...you're pretty powerful for being only half a soul most of your life. That's what made Dartz go after you once more, to keep you from tapping into part of your ability."

"What about you?"

"I'm a ghost, I can't do much."

"Oh."

"I've been sensing the ritual and I know where he's doing it."

"I figured as much...wait a sec..."

"Yes?"

"Ghosts have unfinished buisness and you were supposed to wait for me and to tell me all of this. Since you finished what you were supposed to do...why haven't you disappeared yet?" I asked. She smiled and her blue eyes glowed with happiness.

"I actually have one more thing to do Sam," she said while walking towards me.

Yami

I saw that ghostly form of Sam walking towards the real one and they fused together from what I could see. A bright light came from Sam and when it dimmed she collapsed. I began to head towards her, wondring what that ghost did but Yugi stopped me.

"Listen..." he said. That's when I heard footsteps. The same two guys we saw talking earlier had come back and they were heading towards Sam.

"I can't bellive she's here!" said the one that usually talks first.

"Yeah. I can't believe we mistook her for the queen," said the other one.

"She does look a lot like her though."

"Yeah. She really does."

"What do you think happened?"

"Seeing how much she looks like her must've caused this," the second said while picking her up. What I wonder is...Sam a queen? My queen?

"You'll finally get to meet the one who's caused you so much pain Samantha," said the first one while touching her cheek.

"We know you'll hate him at first but you'll like him after a while," said the second one as they began to walk away with her. I could feel tears and anger within me. I just couldn't let her get hurt. I promised her and I never break a promise.

"Yami?" asked Joey. "You okay?"

"No I'm not Joey. I promised Sam something ever since I met her and I'm not breaking it," I said while heading the direction those boys went. The others were close but I just wanted to find her. I heard some chanting in the far distance and followed the sound of that voice. It lead me to a large room which looked like a bedroom. Sam was on the bed, her hands resting comfortably on her chest.

"Nice of you to join me pharaoh," said an obscure voice. I knew at once that it didn't belong to any of those boys that were after Sam.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"It's a shame you don't remember me well pharaoh..." he said while turning around.

"Dartz!" Yugi called out.

"Yes, it is I," he began. "I managed to survive what you did to me some time ago but the only thing I've wanted aside from the millennium items is her."

"What do you want with Sam?" I said loudly.

"She has this unique ability and I'd like to use it to my advantage so I can conquer this planet and return it to how it should be," he explained.

"She won't do it willingly," I pointed out.

"I know. That's why I decied to brainwash her...you see, I did something to her when she was a mere infant to ensure my victory tonight. It just so happens that even though I did that she still is pretty harmfull and could destroy my plan."

"What did you do?!?"

"Let's just put it this way...she's half of what all of you have."

"What do ya mean?" asked Joey.

"She only contains half a soul; therefore, brainwashing her will be easy unless...she's united with her other half which should be around here," Dartz explained.

"Isn't that..." Mokuba began only to be kept quiet by Kaiba. "Nevermind."

"Now arise my darling," Dartz said in a sweet voice that was completely fake. Sam sat up and looked straight at Dartz. He pointed to me and spoke clearly. Suddenly, a knife appeared on my hand and one appeared on Sam's. I looked into Sam's eyes and they seemed different, I just can't tell how. Did his magic work? "You'd might like to use the kinfe to defend yourself. From the looks of this it might be over in an instant."

"I am not hurting her," I said softly.

"You might have to when I ask her to do this..." he said as his voice trailed off.

"What do you mean?" I asked with worry growing inside of me.

"Kill him..."

* * *

Oh no!!! another cliffhanger!!! Sorry people for doing this again but I have to build up the suspense...anyway, until the next chapter!


	24. Betrayal?

A/N: Yay!!! Another chapter....read on. I'm not going to delay your reading much longer.

Michelaski: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! The only things I own are Sam, Ally, Impa, the rest of Sam's family and the Plot.

Yami: Nicely done...

Michelaski: (while blushing) I've been working on it for a while now....

Yami: I've noticed...(he hugs Laski (short for Michelaski I'm going to type that for now instead of the whole nickname) and leaves.) I'll see you next chapter!

Laski: You too! Now go on and read!

* * *

Chapter 24

Betrayal?

Yami

Sam walked up to me a new look clouding her blue eyes. I really don't know what's going through her mind at this moment but I really want to know what it is. My grip on the knife grew as she got closer. She got closer and I began to walk backwards...I wasn't ready to hurt her. She kept coming, her blue eyes more serious than before. My back reached the wall and Sam was coming closer...this reminds me of something...wait...that's it!! This is just like the night Sam and I confessed our feelings towards each other. Sam got too close for someone who seemed to be under mind control. She motioned to lean down but I just couldn't do it.

"Yami...be careful," I heard Yugi say through our mind link.

"I am Aibou...I'm just slightly afraid," I replied in the same link.

"Please use the knife if necesarry. I don't want you to get hurt Yami."

"I don't either but I'm not going to hurt Sam in the process. She means too much to me."

"Do you love her Yami?"

"Right now I'm not clear in how to answer that question...I just want to bring back our Sam."

"Have any bright ideas?"

"Just one and I hope it..." was all I could reply into the link as Sam kissed me and snapped me out of my thoughts. Her sitll soft pink lips kissed me in a different way now. I tried to return them the same way as I usually kiss Sam in hopes of that helping her break free from Dartz's mind control. My grip on the kinfe lossened and the kinfe clattered into the ground. I could hear the gasps come from our friends, all of them worried since I now have nothing to defend myself with. My arms automaticly found Sam's waist and I brought her close. I could feel my heartbeat rise in fear. Sam's hands were still at her sides but her kissing was passionate, something I hadn't felt from her. I heard another wave of gasps from our friends and a snicker that came from Dartz. I knew then that Sam had lifted her arms. I expected the impact and the blade to pierce my skin but what I felt was Sam's arms wrapping themselves around my neck. I sensed that the blade was near.

"Yami!" I could hear Yugi cry out in the link. "Be careful!"

"Don't worry," I replied faintly. I felt the blade bite into my skin. I was going to push Sam away but my body wouldn't obey me. Sam ran her fingers softly across the wound and the pain lifted. It felt like I wasn't injured at all...I felt healed. I broke the kiss for air and Sam was smiling. Her eyes still looked serious and that worried me. Was she still being controled? Suddenly, she winked and her smile grew wider. I was taken by surprise by her reaction...so she was out of it after all. She quickly turned to Dartz and threw her blade at him. He seemed surprised but dodged the blade quickly which, landed firmly on the stone wall and staying there. He looked at Sam surprised to see that she had control over her body.

"How can this be possible?" he asked. "I had you under my control!" The blade moved a lot, it left its spot on the wall and landed on Sam's hand. She seemed surprised but turned back to Dartz.

"You never did. You said it yourself...I would be esay to sieze control of me if I had half a soul...guess what?" she said angrily. "As of ten minutes ago I **HAD** half a soul."

"You met her?" he asked, his voice getting weaker.

"Yes, and she told me all the things you've done to me except one that I just figured out," she said while walking towards him, playing with the same blade he gave her to kill me.

"What would that be, love?" he asked.

"You placed a curse on me!" she said while pointing the blade to his neck.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Everytime I was adopted by a new family I was abused for no reason at all **and** ever since mom and dad took me in after they found me they've spent little time with me to avoid hurting me. I finally could piece it all together thanks to the help of my nanny, Impa. You cursed me to suffer so when I'd finally meet you, I'd be happy and join you because I'd have this thirst for revenge. It's your fault that I have this scar," she said while touching her right thigh. She rolled up her jeans leg until her upper thigh revealing a long scar of a horrible cut. She showed it to us and rolled down her jeans once more and focused on Dartz. "The curse made them think that anything that went wrong in the house was caused by me. In others words, they could sense some sort of dark aura from me but au contraire...I have a pure aura, white...almost angelic from what I've been told by Impa."

"But Sam dear it was for the best..." Dartz began.

"For you maybe! But I don't want this!" she said while throwing the knife at him once more. This time it grazed his arm as he tried to dodge it. He was fuming.

"Yes you do," he said while applying pressure on his wound. "You always have..." he said while walking towards Sam. He was pretty close to her and could feel my fear increase. He removed the hand that was applying pressure on his wound and took Sam's wrist. Sam whimpered in pain and he placed it over his wound. A bright light came from Sam's hand as she healed his wound. When that was done he let go of her wrist and stroked her cheek with his hand. She tried to take a step back but he wrapped an arm around her waist bringing her close. He placed a kiss on her lips but never recieved a response from her. She tried to get away but his grip grew. Smoke filled the room, we were coughing and we couldn't see a thing. I felt someone hug me tightly and not letting go. A gentle kiss was placed on my lips and I returned it as a sign that I knew that nothing would come between us. We parted from the kiss and I hugged Sam tightly. The smoke cleared and Dartz was angry once more. He stormed out of the room and we followed. He wasn't getting away this easily. This isn't over...

...it's just begun.

* * *

Not much of a cliffie today...until the next chapter! plz review if you can! 


	25. Surprises In Every Corner

A/N: Finally!!! After almost two weeks!!!!!! Sorry it took me so long but school's being a pain...and I'm not doing to well. At least this is...anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter and plz review...it'll cheer me up for the time being. Anyway enjoy!

Yami: Laski doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Laski: The only thing I own are the plot and Sam's family.

Yami: Now start reading...we know you can't wait to keep going!

Laski: He's right...let's stop stalling Yami and work on the next chapter.

Yami:All right. Can't wait to see what happens after this!

* * *

Chapter 25

Surprises In Every Corner

Yami

We finally caught up to Dartz in some sort of tourture chamber. Dartz stood at the other end of the room, angry look in his eyes. He was angry at all of us, especially Sam. Then something bright shot out of his palm and he smiled widely. He raised his arm, his palm facing us. The same thing as before shout out of his palm, hitting Mokuba.

"Mokuba!" yelled out Kaiba as his little brother was thrown back. He landed against the wall with a resounding thud and he didn't fall to the floor. In fact, it looked like he was stuck there. He looked up, a pined look clouding his eyes. "What did you do to him?" Kaiba yelled at Dartz as he tried to approch his little brother but Sam held him back and he clamed down as she said something to him.

"He's all right. Do not be firghtened Priest Seth," he responded.

"What do you mean?" Kaiba asked.

"Your past life was a Priest named Seth," Dartz answered and another beam of energy shot out of him, hitting Serenity in her chest area.

"Serenity!" Joey cried out. She landed next to Mokuba, a scream of pain coming out of her. Dartz kept at it until Sam, Yugi, Ally, Joey, Kaiba, Mai and I remained. Sam seemes furious and all her fear had disappeared from her eyes.

"How did you do that?" she yelled at Dartz. "How dare you!" That's when I noticed that her eyes were a deeper blue than before...am I imagining things?

"Thanks to a little something I found in one of these chambes, I can use Shadow Magic. Temporary of course," Dartz replied as some sort of energy ball formed in his hand. I headed towards Sam, embracing her...I could sense her fear and mine. She recieved it and turned to Dartz, still hugging me.

"You're insane!"

"Thank you love, it means a lot coming from you," he said while smiling. He shifted his gaze towards the dark energy ball in his hand. He played with it, as if he were thinking about it too much. He looked up, his eyes glancing at each of us in turn. "Who should I kill first?" he said. I looked at the ones on the floor. Ally was standing behind Yugi, Mai behind Joey, Kaiba, Sam and I were the only ones without someone to hold on to since she left the embrace.

"Ally!" Sam hissed.

"What?" she replied in a soft voice.

"Stand behind me!"

"Why?"

"Don't ask!" Sam hissed in reply. Ally left Yugi's side and did as told.

"Love, you can't protect them all," Dartz said slyly. "More than one of you won't make it out alive today but the thing is...who should die first?" he said in the same sly tone as before. The energy ball he had grew and the smile on his face did as well. He looked at all of us in turn, thought stopping him from speaking. He looked at his hand and gazed at one of us. I faced his direction and saw Yugi. Ra no! Don't let him hurt my Aibou. Suddenly Sam was behind Yugi and Yugi fell backwards, into her open arms due to the force of the blow. They landed against the wall, the sound of something piercing flesh echoing in the room. We all dashed to their side, I reached them first. I carefully took Yugi and laid him down gently. I moved Sam from the wall and noticed a puddle of blood behind her. Ra, please don't let her be dead. I looked at her back and saw a large cut. No wonder she asked Ally to stand behind her. She wanted to protect my Aibou. I checked for a pulse and it was faint.

"Sam wake up," I said softly as I laid her down. She could die any second and there's nothing I can do. "Sam wake up. there's a slight chance for you to make it if you do."

"She's done pharaoh. I suggest you send her properly and resume fighting if you want to save the owrld. Pity though," Dartz said. "Wonderfull specimen, would have made a wondefull queen and bride for me," he finished while leaving...I felt anger boil inside me. He's never going to have Sam. She doesn't belong to him regardless of what he's done to persuade her to be with him.

"Why I oughta..." Joey said as he tried to follow Dartz but Mai held him back, her violet eyes shining with worry.

"Don't do it Joey. Violence isn't the answer right now," Mai said. Joey calmed down and captured Mai's lips in a short kiss before turning to us.

"You're right Mai. Let's foucus on Yugi and Sam. We still have time," Joey replied.

"Explain mutt," Kaiba said sternly.

"I was talkin' to Sam late last night. She snuck out of bed and we met downstairs with Impa."

"What?" I asked in a loud voice.

"She didn't bother telling you because she thought that it wasn't important at the time," Joey answered, his eyes worried about how I'd react then.

"What do you mean?"

"The Sam didn't say a thing about meeting me becaus I was the one who approached her about the subject."

"About what?"

"Yesterday, I was the first one to arrive at Sam's place. Then Serenity called and asked me where I was and I told her to come over. Little did I know that the others were there with her. Anyway, as I was waiting for you guys to come I found an interesting book in her living room and began to look through the pages until something caught my eye. It was about this ritual that's supposed to unite all evil and destroy the world or something like that. I asked Sam about it when you guys got back and she told me to meet her downstairs around two in the morning."

"Then?"

"When I got there, Sam and Impa were waiting for me. They told me that the appropiate time for the ritual is today before sunset. They also said that I didn't have to worry since it couldn't happen because there were no possible threats."

"Guess I was wrong," said a female voice from behind me. Sam was up. I looked at Sam and she seemed weak. "Sorry I didn't tell you about it. I though there wasn't anything that could do the ritual at this time. Then the Shadow Realm thing happened and now this..." she said as her voice trailed off.

"Sam don't strain yourself, you're weak," Duke said as he bent down to look at her wound.

"I understand why you didn't tell me about this but all I care about is to heal you or at least help you get your strenght back," I said softly. "You dove to save Yugi from danger and I can't thank you enough."

"No need to and Ally should know what to do," she said as she lost conciouness once more. I felt tears sting in my eyes. What could Ally do? I felt a hand wipe away a tear that fell. I noticed that it was Ally who had done that. Why? She moved over to where Sam's wound was and she used the hand that she wiped away my tear with and passed it over Sam's wound, healing it somehow.

"Well done Ally. You saved your cousin," said a familiar voice. We turned around to see Mahado and Mana.

"Hi there kids!" Mana said as she bent down. "Wake up Sammy," she said as she shook Sam gently. Sam let out a dissapointed groan and opened her eyes. She seemed shocked and crawled backwards.

"Mahado? Mana?" she asked.

"In the flesh," Mahado replied as he helped Sam up. "Ra granted us a second chance."

"I can't belive it!"

"We can't believe it either," Mana answered as she hugged Sam.

"We're so glad to see you like this," Mahado said as he joined the embrace. They separated and Sam embraced me, kissing me gently as she did so.

"I'm glad you're all right," I said as I returned the kiss. She left the embrace and headed to the unconcious Yugi. She pulled out something from her blue coat and placed it on Yugi's forehead.

"Ally, you should stay here until he wakes up," Sam said as she got back up.

"What should I do?" Ally asked

"Talk to him."

"About what?"

"Anything, your thoughts, fears, **strange feelings**..." Sam said while raising an eyebrow. Ally seemed to be taken aback with that last one. She sat down next to Yugi and motioned us to go.

"Go...I'll join you when he wakes up," Ally said. We all left nervously but did as asked and I just had to ask.

"Why did you tell Ally to stay behind?" she smiled but seemed surprised at my question.

"Out of all of us, you should know better," she replied while taking my hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. That's when I understood.

"I get it. Let's just find Dartz," I replied.

"Let's! he'll pay for hurting Serenity!" said Joey. We moved on, folloing the echoing sound of Dartz's voice.

Yugi

"Please be all right," I heard a female voice say softly as I woke up. I sat up slowly and saw Ally, she was crying.

"Please don't cry Ally," I said as I place a hand on her shoulder. She tensed up at the touch and looked up. I smile filled her face as she saw that it was me.

"Yugi!" she said happily.

"Yeah...I'm up and I've never felt better," I replied. "What happned?"

"Long story short, you two hit the wall and we heard a strange sound. Yami was the first one to get to you. He laid you down gently and checked on Sam. She was bleeding and had a low heartbeat. I healed Sam somehow and I volunteered to stay behind until you got up. We were so worried and I was afraid of not seeing you again," she answered quickly, without thinking. I smiled and looked into her green eyes. I gave her a gentle kiss on her pikish lips and smiled again. A pink color smililar to the one on her lips decorated her cheeks and she smiled in return. I got up and she extended her hand, asking for help. I pulled her up into loving embrace and kissed her again. She returned it and as we parted she took my had and ran off, dragging me with her.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To find the others," she said with a slightly worried tone. We found ourselves back in the main room, Dartz standing near the thrones. He had another energy ball in his hands and he threw it at Sam, who landed safely in Yami's arms. We ran to join them and Yami seemed relieved to see me all right.

"That is enough!" Sam yelled.

"The little sheila's right," spoke a strong australian accent from behind us. We turned atround to see Varon. (A/N: I've asked a few people on what they think his accent is and most people say that it sounds Australian, if he isn't in the show...well then in this fic he is.) "Hey there guys," he said while walking towards us. He hugged Sam and returned to Dartz. "Told ya I'd be back for revenge mate," he finished. Dartz seemed to shocked for words, actually...all of us were.

* * *

Yami: Not much of a cliffie today either... 

Laski: I know...but anyway...hope you enjoyed it! (walks off towards algebra book and tries to work)

Yami: Plz try to review! It's really cheer her up she hasn't been having a good week.


	26. Battle for Good, Part I

Finally!!!!! After a month!!!!!!!!!! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long! School has been an even worserr burden for me and my family and I left to Orlando last Tuesday and came back late on Sunday. I also happened to hurt my finger on my left hand and I couldn't use the entire left hand for a week(thank goodness I write with my right hand but typing is another story). Also, I'd like to thank all of you who've reviewed and helped me reach the 100 mark!! Thanks to all of you!! Anyway after much delay Chapt 26...and review replies...

Tayla, AquaWaterz and SukiLovesAnime 14: I'm so glad that all three of you love my story and that yuo've enjoyed reading it. Tayla I am so honored that you've chosenme to be a part of your faves list. It really cheers me up. Here's your update as asked!

Rednal29: I'm glad you found the last chapter interestin and I hope you like this one too!

DMoS13: I really appreciate the idea Torru! If you could do it on my Bio, History and Algebra teachers. They're being big pains lately. Anyway hope you like this chapter!

shadow-fox313: The week got worse but after that week was over things have greatly improoved(too bad that doesn't apply much to my grades.) Here's the update you asked for.

ZanarkandLost: Last but not least...you. Thanks for the compliments. They mean a lot to me.

Laski: That's done!

Yami: Yeah...it is...anyway, feeling better?

Laski: Much. Thanks for asking. (hugs Yami)

Yami: Anytime...anyway, I'll do the disclaimer for you...(clears throat) Laski doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! She only owns Sam and the plot...

Laski: That's done so now read on! Hey that rhymed!

* * *

Chapter 26

Battle For Good, Part 1

Yugi

"What are you doing here? Weren't you a part of his team?" Yami asked, a tinge of anger decorating his eyes.

"Was, until I heard that they wated to hurt Sammy. I had just gotten 'er addrress and went to visit but Impa sent me 'ere instead," he answered.

"How can I..." Yami began.

"Trust me?" he asked and Yami's eyes widened in surprise. "Well if it wasn't for me she wouldn't be here."

"What..."

"Do I mean?"

"Yes. How?"

"Picked it up from Sammy. Anyway mate, I was the one that found 'er that day she got the scar on 'er thigh," he explained. "Which was your fault," he said while pointing at Dartz.

"So what if it is," Dartz replied. "You didn't know about it."

"Impa told me the first time I met 'er. This is the first time I've seen ya in six years and you look better now than the last time I saw ya," Varon answered. Sam smiled slightly but returned her focus on Dartz again.

"Well then...this gets more interesting," Dartz said as he threw another magic attack, this time towards Yami. The attack never reached it's destination, it was sent back towards Dartz and he recieved it with a painful cry. We all looked around to see who did that. Sam just stared into her hand in surprise.

"Sammy did you do that?" Mana asked.

"I think so..." she said as her voice trailed off. Dartz still was on the floor, trying to recover from the blow of his own attack. Sam came over and whispered something in Ally's ear.

"Will do Sam," she said. She ran off pulling me behind her.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Sam asked me to get something for her."

"What?"

"I'll explain later, we have to hurry!"

Yami

"Where did you sed those two off to Sam?" I asked said girl as Dartz began to recover from the attack. She galnced into my eyes and I noticed that they were a darker shade of blue.

"I asked Ally to get something for me. It might help," she replied while looking at Dartz once more. "I hope it works..." she finished softly.

"Sweet move love," Dartz said as he got up. "You're weak though."

"I am not weak!" Sam screamed. An energy ball formed in her hand, she threw it at Dartz who reacieved it, a painful look clouded his eyes.

"Nice...but can you..." Dartz began.

"Sammy!" Ally cried out. We turned to face her and she threw a small vile. Sam used her powers and she threw them at an unexpecting Dartz. Clouds surrounded him and he didn't stop coughing. When the clouds finally came down, he seemed to be the same.

"As I was saying sweet...can you do this?" he said as he waved his hand. Nothing happened. "What the...?"

"You mean this?" Sam asked as she muttered something and "drew" something in the aor. Then a ghostly version of the Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl appeared at he sides. I turned to Mahado and Mana and they had huge smiles on their faces. "Dark Magic Combo!" Sam said loudly. Both magicians attacked at the same time, their attacks combining as they hit their target.

"Sam..." I began.

"You can do that too...your Shadow Magic allows it," she answered as the magicians faded away. Dartz got up, brimming with anger.

"What did you do to me?" he yelled at Sam.

"I stripped you of your powers and attacked," Sam said. "Can't get much clearer than that now can it?"

"Only a weakling would do that," Dartz replied with a smug smile.

"I am not a weakling!" Sam cried out, her eyes seemed to have taken Yugi's color. What was going on?

"I see it too mate, that can't be good," I heard Varon say.

"Why do you say that?" I asked in reply.

"People's eyes colors don't change like that."

"Good point...but what can we do?"

"Let it play out and only interfere when nescesary."

"Right," I replied while focusing on Sam once more. I stood beside her and took her hand, lacing my fingers in between hers. She muttered something and "drew" with our hands and the Magician of Black Chaos formed in front of us. He turned to us, bowed and faced Dartz. Sam and I just stood there, surprised at that awkward moment. Things seem to be getting wierder by the moment.

"How do you do that?" asked Mokuba. Sam bent down slightly and whispered something in his ear. Mokuba ran off and joined his brother. He took the elder Kaiba's hand, dragged him, making him stand beside us and did the same thing that Sam has done. A semi-transparent Blue Eyes White Dragon appeared in fron of Kaiba. he seemes to be shocked. Mokuba left his brother's side and sheiled himself behind Mai.

"Three can play that game," Dartz said as he chanted the same thing Sam and Mokuba and summoned the Apprentice Magician.

"Weak?" Sam asked.

"Just until this passes..." Dartz replied. Kaiba's dragon attacked and the apprentice dissapeared.

"This is just like..." Joey began.

"The duels in Ancient Egypt," Yugi finished for him.

"Precisely," answered Sam. Sam's grip on my hand grew and she turned to me. Her eyes were still a bright amethyst. No tint of blue in them. It frightened me in a way since I'm confused about what's going on with Sam but I trust Sam and hope that it all works out for the best. Dartz summoned an even stronger monster but he was no match for our mage. The smoke vanished and Dartz summoned yet another beast. Sam and I retaliated by summoning an even stronger monster. We kept at it for some time, no verbal exchanges, just our monsters doing the talking. I could sense worryment from the gang but I surpressed it. I have to help Sam if we have to win.

"Not bad Samantha, pharaoh..." Dartz began as yet another bright light filled the room and as it dimmed we heard a loud roar. Obelisk the Tormenter was behind Dartz, prepared to attack against us.

"What do we do now?" I asked, my hand tightening its grip on Sam's.

"Stall, while I think of something," she whispered.

"How?"

"I have no idea...I'm real stumped and out of ideas." That's when it came to me what to do...I asked the first thing that came to my mind.

"Dartz..." I began. "Why do you have a grudge against Sam? I mean you've tried to kill her countless times and you've never completly explained why."

"I don't have a grudge against that weak girlfriend of yours..." he began, I heard laughter next to me. I looked sideways to see Sam laughing. "What's so funny child?" he asked in a slightly concerned tone. Sam looked up after her small laughing fit and opened her eyes, a faint crimson-violet collor filled them now. This was getting worse.

"What's funny is that you keep calling me a weakling when I've been outsmarting you constantly for the past hour and a half," she replied.

"I just heard you talk love. You've run out of ideas," Dartz answered.

"Actually...I just might have one more up my sleeve," she replied as she rolled up a sleeve from her blue coat. A piece of paper was stuck on her arm. She took it, glanced at it and smiled. She stretched out her arms to her sides, still holding my hand, and raised her arms up high afterwards. Darkness filled the room and I feel that Sam's hand is gripping mine tightly. Now I feel that I'm sitting on something and Sam's wrapping her free arm around me. Light filled the room and I finally recognized where...actually what I was sitting on. "Slifer! Prepare for your attack!" Sam cried out.

"How..." I began.

"I tapped into your Shadow Powers to be able to do this," she explained. "You and I have always been powerfull as a team. I'll explain the rest later," she finished. I gave her a small peck on the cheek and took a deep breath.

"Let's just finish him off," I said while focusing on our target. "Slifer the Sky Dragon...attack Obelisk!" I cried out. Slifer opened his mouth and attacked Obelisk with power I hadn't seen. As soon as Obelisk was destroyed, Slifer began to dissapear. He set us down gently as his remaining parts vanished.

"Told you I'd outsmart you once again," Sam said with a sly smile.

"Then let's see you handle this..." he began. The stone around his neck, began to glow its green shade. "I activate the Seal of Oreichalkos!!"

* * *

Laski: I seem to have gotten back to ye olde cliffhanger...

Yugi: Yeah...you've gotten back to those. You left it at a bad time for us...

Yami: For you maybe Aibou...I know very little about what's coming up next...but it's something.

Laski: Yeah it is! You've been sneaking peeks at my notebook! I've been hiding it because of that...anyway, pls review if you can. (walks off to Bio book to study for test)

Yami: You heard her...since you're done reading, why not review?

Yugi: Wish her good luck on that test!! She needs it!


	27. Battle for Good, Part II

Hey people!! Laski here, wishing all of you a happy thanksgiving!! Anyway here's chapter 27...enjoy!! First off...review replies...

DMoS13: Thank you Torru! The dolls are working fantasticaly! Except the one on my Bio teacher...anyway, thanks for rewviewing again and here's the update as asked.

azn anime addict47, SukiLovesAnime14 and kidishcaresh: I'm glad your enjoying the story and here's more. Azn...much good luck on your procostanaited project and Suki thank for wishing me luck on the test...I really needed it!

Curtis Zidane Ziraa: Ye be very right mate. Ye olde cliffhanger is a kick in the knicers...but it'd be fun to wirte them...I love to leave ye on ze edge or yer seat or waiting fer more...either vay...it's still fun! Here's yer update mate.

shadow-fox313: I hate the card too!! Here's what happens afterwards!!! There's even more to come!

Laski: There...I'm done.

Yami: So...what's next?

Laski: I'm not talking to you Yami...I'm dissapointed with you. ( Laski gives Yami her back)

Yami: What'd I do?

Yugi: She saw last week the episode where you use the dreaded Seal...and she's dissaponted with you because of it.

Yami: Oh...but I was manipulated...doesn't that count??

Laski:(at the top of her lungs)WORDS DONT'T SWAY YOU THAT EASILY!!!!!

Yugi:(Gets out from under the desk) She **has** a point Yami.

Yami: Whose side are you on??? You do know what happens later on or don't you laski?

Laski: Save your breath...Yugi told me about it...and we talked about it. Unlike you!

Yami: (sighs deeply...) What do I do to prove that I'm sorry??

Laski: Figure it out on your own.

Yugi: Better figure it out soon Yami...anyway, Laski doesn't own Yu-gi-oh! She just owns Sam and the plot...

* * *

Chapter 27

Battle for Good, Part II

Yami

"Sam, Yami...watch out mates!!!!" Varon called out as the green light began to work its effect. I could feel a strange force trying to separate Sam and me but that just made me hold on more. Sam wrapped her free arm around me and pulled me close...I wrapped my other arm around her and held her tightly. I looked down at her and she was looking up, her eyes still in their crimson violet shade.

"I'm not letting go that easy!" Sam said loudly while tightening her hold on me.

"Neither am I," I replied as I did the same. A strong wind blew, my bangs all over the place. Sam's hair flew in one direction, her face showing no fear. Just anger towards Dartz. Our hands were still together so it was going to be difficult to break us apart. The green light grew, not allowing us to see Dartz but that doesn't matter. I wasn't going to lose Sam...I lost Yugi twice to this. Fortunately, we got him back but this time I fear that whoever faces Dartz in this...won't make it back alive. His abilities have grown much since the last time I saw him. It was just Sam and me, holding on to each other trying to beat out the seal's magic.

"Seal, separate them both!" Dartz cried out. I held on to Sam for dear life. I feel her grip on me grow. I looked down for a brief moment and her eyes flashed their natural blue color...but it left as quickly as it came. The seal's magic grew and it's attempt to separate Sam and me did as well.

"Yami!" Sam called out. I gazed into Sam's eyes and saw small tears in them. "We have to let go. I don't know how much longer I can last!"

"I'm not going to! I lost Yugi twice to this and eventhough I managed to save him, I'm not taking that risk!" I cried out in reply. "You mean to much to me! I don't want to lose you!" I cried out and held on even more if it was even possible at this point. I looked into Sam's eyes and a tear fell. I kissed it away and smiled down at her. "I'm not giving you up without a fight!" I exclaimed.

"Right!" Sam said as she rested her head against my chest. She was safe from any harm...for now.

"Seal...Use all the power you can to separate them!!" Dartz cried out. The force grew and I could feel my arm slowly losing grip on Sam. I could tell that she was fighting it just like I was. Sam's arm soon wasn't around me and my arm was the only thing that was holding us close. I could feel my arm leaving Sam's waist and the force winning. The only thing Sam and I had left were our hands which were still holding on to one another. I could feel myself being pulled away and somehow, I lost my hold on Sam and my back hit the wall. I landed in Varon's arms and he set me down on my feet.

"I'm so sorry mate..." he said. I looked to the inside of the seal and Sam just laid there. She seemed exauhsted. She got up in an instant and bowed her head. Was she giving up? She walked over to us, still facing the ground. When she finally reached us, she looked up and opened her eyes. Her eyes had taken a crimson color that seemed to match my own. What was going on?

"Sammy!" Mana gasped out in fear. Her brother held her, trying to calm her down.

"Don't worry...I'll take care of him," Sam said as she turned to Dartz.

"I think you have it the other way around dear..." Dartz began.

"Dartz...the end is near," Sam said.

"I have a feeling that we're halfway there..."

"Let's just get this over with, I have a **life** to get back. Unlike you!"

"We'll see about **that **love," he said while looking up. "Oh great dragon that resides in the sky, hear my cry..." he began. He's going to summon the Winged Dragon of Ra! "Come to this temple, show your fiery phoenix form in front of me. Obey my plea, Winged Dragon of Ra come to me!" he cried out.

"Yami...I'm worried. I don't think Sam can handle this..." Yugi began.

"Me either Yam. I couldn't take it when he attacked me in his phoenix form..." Joey said.

"I admit, Ra is strong in all its forms but I'm sure that there **must** be something she could do," I said softly.

"I agree, knowing Sam, she has something up her sleeve," Mahado said. The Winged Dragon emerged in front of all of us, transforming into its phoenix form almost immediately. The flaming bird stood calm, waiting for its next command.

"Phoenix attack!" Dartz cried. The flaming bird did as told. Sam was hidden within the flames. No cry of pain was heard...that isn't good at all. "I know you're there love," Dartz said. "A scream will make you feel better," No response still. I felt tears sting in my eyes. I can't cry yet...it isn't over.

"Sammy!" cried out Mana once more.

"Stronger Phoenix!!!!" Dartz exclaimed. The flames grew but still no cry/ Sam has to be dead...that's the only logical explination to this.

"Ya can't do that mate! Leaver 'er alone!" Varon cried out. "What's she ever done to ya?"

"It's not what she's done to me...it's what she could do to me!" Dartz exclaimed. "Stronger Phonenix!" he finished the attack seemed to have grown to epic strenghts.

"SAMMY!!!" Mana screamed out as she burst into tears. I felt like doing the same thing. I felt someone embrace me, I looked down to see Yugi.

"It's going to be okay Yami. You'll see...Sam's a fighter, just like you," he said. I gave him half a smile before returning my gaze towards the flames.

"Retire my bird. Rejoice in the sky once more!" Dartz said after another long while. The flaming bird left and all there was left was a boulder in the area where Sam once stood.

"Oh no...Sam," Ally said in a voice that sounded like a whisper.

"That was easier than I thought..." Dartz said as he approached the boulder. Suddenly, it began to shake and soon after it went up into the air, floating. "What the?" That's when the boulder lost is rock appearance and it looked like a block of ice. We were able to see Sam. She seemed to be frozen in place, she seemed different in a way. The "ice" shattered and Sam was completely different now. She was wearing a long, flowing black gown. Her hair, flowing in all sorts of directions as if it were blown from all angles. Sam seemed to have transformed into an all powerful mager. It seems that nothing can stop her now. I glanced at Dartz and he seemed to be in shock. "She's transformed," was all he said.

"What does he mean?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. What's going on with Sam?" asked Joey.

"Dartz went to far...all the anger and pain that she's endured over the years, which has builded up inside her caused her to turn into this. She can always transform if the time is right or if it's the only choice she has but when it happens on its own it's not good...maybe even worse than transforming on purpose," Mahado explained. "Sam's in more danger now..."

"What do you mean?" I asked in a worried tone.

"If she uses her strongest attack for to long or if Dartz pushes her too far she'll burst," Mahado explained.

"Meaning?" Ally asked, her voice cracking.

"She'll die..."

* * *

Laski: Yet anozer cliffhanger. 

Yugi: Ye be very right....

Laski: Anyway, since you're done why not review??

Yugi: And try to give Yami ideas so he can apologize...he seems to have no clue of what to do...(glances to the corner of the room and sees Yami on the floor thinking)


	28. Major Battle, Inside and Out

Hey guys!! Here's chapter 28...sorry if it's short....depending on the responses I get for this chapter I'll probably post the next one later on today...that all depends on you guys. Review replies:

SukiLovesAnime14: I'm glad you still love the story. I'm not going to stop writing this one yet...it's too good.

shadow-fox313: Thanks very much...here's yer update!

ZanarkandLost: Thanks very much for the idea on Sam...I'm really glad you liked how it all worked out.

DMoS13: Yami: Thanks for the idea Torru but I think I need to think about something else...I already tried that. Laski(moves Yami out of the way and takes over): Sorry about that...and he did...but that doesn't work well on me. Anyway, here's the update!

Yugi: Laski doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! She only owns Sam, Ally and ze plot.

Laski: Thanks for doin the disclaimer Yugi.

Yugi(glances at Yami and sees him deep in thought): Your welcome...and when are you going to forgive him?

Laski: I don't want to think about him for a while...just let the people read!

* * *

Chapter 28

Major Battle, Inside and Out

Yami

"There 'as to be a way to stop 'er," Varon said.

"There isn't Varon...let's just hope it all ends soon," Mahado said worriedly. I looked over to Sam and she was attacking Dartz with very powerful magic attacks. Dartz seemed to cower in fear, it's like he wasn't expecting it at all.

"Stay still!!" Sam cried out. Dartz took this as a chance to hurt Sam physically and emotionally.

"You'll never defeat me love!" he screamed out. He attacked Sam and she dodged it gracefully. "You've always hated this world...you've always wanted to do something to get revenge on those who hurt you."

"It was your fault that they hurt me in the first place!" Sam cried.

"Join me Sammy. You'll be even more powerful than you are now. That and you and I will rule the world once I complete the ritual."

"I would never join you Dartz, you know that!"

"Fine then! You do know that you'll never beat me," Dartz began. I could sense Sam's anger grow.

"Stop it!" she exclaimed as she resumed her magic attacks on Dartz. "Words won't do anything Dartz. Stop trying to persuade me...it's useless."

"You're still weak love. Stop trying. Things will be much better if you give up. After all...your parents don't love you. Your friends are what they are because of your money. Your grandfather only cares because you've unlocked many things in this temple," Dartz said. "And last but not least...the pharaoh. He'll never love you or appreciate you as a man should. He only loves you and protects you so you'll help him gather his memories. After that's done, he'll leave you for someone better than you."

"Don't listen to him!" I exclaimed. She seemed to be thinking about something and turned to us. Her eyes flashed a hint of their natural blue as she smiled at me. The crimson shade returned as she faced Dartz again.

"That is where you are wrong..." she said as her voice trailed off. "He wouldn't....I'm entirely sure of that."

"I am sure that he will leave you Sam...times change..." Dartz began. Why was Sam so sure of herself?

"You keep forgetting who you are talking to Dartz...I'm the one who changed it all because of you and Zorc..." Sam replied. What is she referring to?

"You may have changed things back then...but like I said...times change..."

"But people and their feelings towards them never do..."

"You are worthless child, stop fighting the truth. Embrace it because you know that I'm right...so stop fighting it and surrender."

"I will **never** give in to a low life like you!" she exclaimed as a bright light shot out of her.

"Take cover!" Varon cried. We all laid down on the floor and a protective barrier surrounded us. The coast cleared and we looked around. Dartz was on his knees breathing deeply.

"Not bad...but not good either," he said.

"He's trying to push her to the brink!" Mokuba exclaimed.

"Yes but I don't think that he'll last after this..." Mahado spoke. "Her most powerful attack yet."

"You pushed me too far...I didn't want to do this but you leave me no choice!" Sam exclaimed. "What has once started, now ends. Destroy Dartz, banish him for good," The pieces of "ice" joined her, surrounding her. "Send him to oblivion to pay for the damage he's caused to me. Send him away and set me free!" darkness engulfed the room an we were protected once more by the same barrier. The attack went on for a while and that worried me and the others.

"I'm worried," said Duke.

"Please tell me that Sam will be fine," I said.

"I don't know..." said Mahado.

"This is too bizarre. Don't expect me to believe about my Egyptian past because of this," said a frustrated Kaiba.

"Right now that doesn't matter mate. All that matters is that this ends," said worried Varon. Light filled the room and the barrier vanished. Dartz was gone and Sam was still floating, her black gown as dark as her new aura due to all the pain she's endured. The seal's magic wore off and Sam landed, still wearing the black gown. Varon and I were about to head towards her but Mahado and Mana held us back. Sam was breathing deeply. Soon the "ice" fell and clattered to the ground. With a gasp for air she collapsed. Varon released himself from Mana's grip and dashed to Sam's side.

"Sammy!" he said breathlessly. He checked for a pulse and I waited anxiously for an assurance that she was going to be all right...from the looks on his face something's wrong.

* * *

Laski: Yet another cliffie...

Yugi: You've gotten your inspiration for cliffies back...and very very well ended.

Laski: Thankies....now that you're done....why not review? Depending how it all goes...I might put chapter 29 up later...

Yugi: Excatly...(makes sure Laski left for bathroom break)and try to help Yami out again...he seems really troubled.


	29. Recovery, Confusion and Another Encounte...

Hey!!! Here's the long awaitted chapter 29...the next one might be up during the weekend or next week because my christmas holidays start soon. Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed in the previous chapter...they were fewer than I expected but still, they made my day. Anyway, review replies!

DMoS13: Yami: Please think of something Torru! I'll try to help you with whatever you might need...(laski pushes Yami out the way) Laski: I'm still not talking to you...anyway DMoS13 thanks for yet another review and if you want to find out what happens with Sam...read on!

SukiLovesAnime14: Thanks for yet another review and I'm still really glad that you like the story. Here's yer update!

shadow-fox313: Here's the chapter you asked for. I don't know if it's better than the last one but here it is...

essence of light: I'm really glad that you can't find anything to complain about since that means that I've done a real good job on this and that makes me super happy!!!

Inchantris Z: I'm NOT going to stop writting this! People really like this...anyway, glad you like.

Yugi: You're done with that...

Laski: Yeah.

Yugi: Aren't you ever going to forgive Yami???

Laski: I don't know...he hasn't really said much after that...

Yugi: Oh...

Laski: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I don't own Goodbye either...but I do own Sam, Impa and Ally...

Yugi: Hey! That was my job!

Laski: You've been fillin in for Yami a lot lately...you need a break! Now go take a nap. And YOU(points to reader) READ! I'm not going to delay you a second longer!

Chapter 29

Recovery, Confusion and Another Encounter

Yami

"Curse you mate! Why'd you 'ave to take 'er too!!!!" he cried while bursting into tears. She's gone...the tears I fought to not shed, came.

"Sam..." I said softly as I kneeled down. Good might have won...but I lost something very important. I moved a stray hair from her face and suddenly Sam lost her black gown and she was wearing her jeans, crimson tee and blue coat once more. I glanced at Varon and he was hysterical, just like Mana. Mahado was sobbing quietly. Varon really does care about Sam, although I don't trust him much at all. He looked at me, tears falling from his eyes.

"I know you love 'er mate...I'm so sorry you never got the chance to say so," he began. "I just wish there was a way to bring her back."

"Where did my brother head off to?" Mana asked after a while. We all looked around and sure enough, he wasn't around. He then appeared in front of us in a cloud of smoke. He looked like he was holding something in his arms...I wonder what its about. "Why did you leave?" Mana asked as she wiped away a stray tear. "We have to work on the sending," she finished. He reached Sam's dead body and bent down, dropping whatever he was holding. Suddenly Sam sat up and opened her eyes. They were still a crimson color that matched my own.

"Sammy!" Varon exclaimed happily. He tried to pull her up but she refused.

"Leave me alone!" she cried out as she got up.

"What's wrong with you?" I cried out in the same manner.

"Leave me alone!" Sam cried out louder. "I'll attack you if you don't!" She was threatening me...why? Doesn't she know who I am?

"What's going on with you? What's the matter with you?" I asked.

"I **said** leave me alone!" she exclaimed as she dashed towards me, I walked backwards until my back reached the wall. An energy ball was forming in her hand.

"Fine! Attack me!" I cried out. "But there's something I'd like to say before you do!"

"Fine...go...you have ten seconds," she said as she began to count.

"I-I-I," I began...I was stuttering...I couldn't say it...but I have to...it might help her snap back onto her senses.

"On with it!" she yelled at me.

"I-I love you," I said softly.

"Hogwash..." she said, the fiery crimson color in her eyes glowing strong. "You asked for it!" she said as she began the throwing motion but she stopped herself as her eyes caught on something on the wall. Her eyes faded quickly in its normal blue shade as she burst into tears and left the room.

Sam

"I-I love you," said the guy before me softly.

"Hogwash..." I replied. "You asked for it!" I cried out as I prepared to attack him. I looked at the wall and say myself and a guy kissing. I looked back at the guy and noticed that he wasn't some stranger anymore...he was the same guy from the carving. Then everything came together...Yami! What am I doing?!?!?!? I burst into tears and left. I was going to hurt him...I could've killed him! I ran back to the chamber with the bed in it and threw myself on it, crying my eyes out. I can't see him again...I don't want lose control like that. Where do I go? I have to leave them all. I can't do that again with them around. I could've killed the man I love...there's no way he's going to forgive me for that. There has to be a place I can go and never see him again. I'll be in pain the rest of my life but it'll be worth it. They'll all be safe without me around. I know I'm supposed to protect Yami but I can't afford this. I heard people come into the room and someone sat down next to me while the other flipped me over and pinned me down on the bed before I could leave.

"Open you eyes Sam," said a concerned Yami. "Please..." he finished. He sounded like he was in pain. I still hurt him even without the attack.

"Please leave! I don't want to hurt you," I said softly as I opened my eyes. I stared into Yami's eyes and I burst into tears again. He seemed so hurt...how could I have done this?!?!

"Sammy...just listen then," said Varon in the same tone as Yami. I hurt him too...I'm a monster...

"You're anything but..." said Yami as he kissed me gently.

"How did you...?" I asked.

"I read your thoughts...your mind was completely open to me," he whispered in my ear. "Please don't think of yourself as that..."

"Then what?!?!?" I exclaimed. I wanted to leave so badly. I tried to but his hold on me grew. "Look at what I did! And what I almost did to you! What if I hurt you?"

"A girl I know told me not to worry about the 'what if's'," Yami said. I felt a small smile tug at my lips remembering that I once said that. "Please Sam don't do this to yourself. All of this happened because Dartz wanted you to go that far even if it didn't seem like it. You can transform on your own as well and Mahado and Mana are willing to teach you."'

"I can't..." I said softly. It's better if I left anyway...Yami won't care much if I left.

"Yes I will...If you ever left my side I don't know what I'd do...You mean the world to me," Yami said softly.

"Don't let what Dartz said get to ya Sam," Joey said.

"Your our friend Sam. Nothing can change that," said Serenity.

"She's right Sam. Forget what that loser said," said Mai.

"That's all that matters," Mahado finished. I opened my eyes once more and looked into Yami's. He got off me and I sat up on the bed.

"I still think that you should leave," I said softly. I began to cry again, I hated the fact that I scared them and almost hurt them. I needed to think...I couldn't spend much time with than if I feel so angry with myself. They were still at risk. Varon got off the bed and joined that others. I kept on crying...I wanted to let it all out. I don't want to lose control again. Yami sat down next to me and wrapped his arms around me. I felt safer but I still don't know what to do.

"Mommy don't cry..." I heard a voice say. I looked up to see a little boy. He had my hair and Yami's piercing crimson eyes.

"Kovu..." Yami said softly.

"Hi daddy!" he exclaimed as he got on the bed and walked over to us. He smiled widely as he sat on my lap. I looked over to the gang and they looked shocked. "Mommy don't cry..." he said as he wiped away a tear. "Please smile..." I did as asked and his face lit up entirely.

"How did you get here?" I asked.

"That doesn't matter...I just want you to sing something for me mommy," he said.

"What do I sing?" I asked. The things I do to keep Kovu happy.

"A song similar to the one you and daddy sang the last time you held me, before you left and never came back," he answered. With a wave of his hand 'Goodbye' began to play.

_No, no, no, no_

_Listen little child_

_There will come a day_

_When you will be able_

_Able to say_

_Never mind the pain_

_Or the aggravation_

_You know there's a better way_

_For you and me to be_

I sang softly, cradling my child in my arms. He seemed to be happy to see me. He just smiled throughout the whole first verse. Yami placed a hand on my shoulder an squeezed it. I could sense his slight confusion. He gained only one memory so far and I know how to help so he can get the others. More tears fell as I kept singing.

_Look for the rainbow in every storm_

_Fly like an angel_

_Heaven sent to me_

_Goodbye my friend_

_(I know you're gone, you said you're gone, but I can still feel you here)_

_It's not the end_

_(Gotta keep it strong before the pain turns into fear)_

_So glad we made it_

_Time will never change it_

_No, no, no_

_No, no, no, no_

Yami's voice joined mine as I kept singing to Kovu. The hand on my shoulder was substituted by his strong arms wrapping themselves around me. Our notes, matching the ones in the song. Different times, different lyrics, same message.

"Daddy..."

_Just a little girl_

_Big imagination_

_Never letting no one take it away_

_Went into the world_

_What a revelation_

_She found there's a better way_

_For you and me to be._

_Look for the rainbow in every storm_

_Find out for certain_

_Love's gonna be there for you_

_You'll always be someone's baby_

We looked up to see a little girl that had Kisara's hair and Kaiba's blue eyes. They didn't have their signature icy glare, they looked so innocent. That's when I remembered who she was.

"Kina," Kaiba said and his eyes widened as he heard what he said. Kina hugged him tightly and he lifted her up, cradling his own child. I looked down to mine and he disappeared but the song was still playing, fading slowly as it did so. Yami let go of me and I brought my knees up, hugging them. I felt someone lift me up and began to rock me gently. I looked up to see familiar crimson eyes and brown hair. Kovu...he looked so big now. I rested my head against his ghostly yet firm chest and enjoyed the moment I had with my son. The song had completely faded and Kovu was still rocking me. Yami joined him after a while, I admit, it looked silly. Father and son cradling their beloved wife and mother in their arms, trying to clam her down. I let out two tears and that's all I could do as Kovu kissed my forehead, making me smile. He let go of me and Yami set me down on my feet. His arms snaked their way around my waist and he pulled me close, my back against his chest. I looked at Kovu again and smiled, he still cared for his own mother even if she wasn't there.

"Hi mom," he said. "Hey dad."

"Kovu...why are you here?" I asked.

"Ra sent me. He knew how badly I wanted you two to see me all grown up. I know I stopped coming to see you as I got older but that doesn't mean I didn't care about you..." he said softly.

"What do you mean by coming to see Sam?" Yami asked.

"She'll explain later dad. Right now I just want to say thank you," he answered.

"What did I do?" I asked.

"You showed me my family, just like Mahado and Mana showed you how to do certain things. You and dad both sacrificed yourselves for me. You were selfless. You either lived to raise me in an abandoned kingdom or died to save it and let me live happily, ruling dad's land which was full of life. I missed you both terribly but every time I came here, you were waiting for me. I would stay here for hours and you would listen to whatever I had to say. You showed me dad, in the puzzle, he was crying at first since he was alone and the shadows tried to claim him many times but you fought for him, just so I could see him and even though it hurt you not to be with him, you gave your all just so he could be safe for the future that needed him," kovu explained.

"You cried when you were first put into the puzzle Yami?" asked Yugi.

"At first all he had were memories but they were soon taken away," I explained.

"By who?" Yami asked.

"The shadows began to feed on your memories so I had to take them away before they lost themselves in the shadows. I also had to ask Kovu to destroy the puzzle...it was a lot safer that way," I explained as tears built up in my eyes again, afraid that Yami would be angry at me but he held me tighter instead.

"I'm just glad it was you, not someone else who did," he said as he gave me a peck on the cheek. "I love you Sam...nothing can change that either."

"One more thing. I never got to say this as a baby but now I can say it...I love you mom and dad. You mean the world to me eve if you never got to raise me properly," Kovu said while embracing us.

"We love you to Kovu," Yami said for the both of us as he embraced him, leaving me stuck in the middle. They parted from the embrace after a short while, allowing me to breathe. Kovu then took Yami's arms and wrapped them around me.

"Dad, take real good care of mom. She's always watched over you. From what I've been told, you did the same but times change and you should really take care of her," Kovu explained.

"I will son...I will," Yami said with a smile.

"Come on Kina...and lose the little girl get up," Kovu said. Kaiba set down the little girl he had been holding. She then instantly changed to be the same age as Kovu in appearcance. She hugged Kaiba, then Yami and then me. She took Kovu's hand and waved at us.

"Bye dad. Bye Auntie Sam and Uncle Yami!" she said. With one last smile, Kovu left with Kina close behind.

Laski: Well....it's just me now since the guys left...but since you're done why not review??? Chapter 30 might be on soon! Until next chappie!


	30. First Memory Recovered

Hey people! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year and Happy Holidays to all!!!!! Think of this chappie as my gift to you. Anyway, Review replies:

DMoS13: Yeah, unexpected by all...glad you liked it. Hope you enjoy this chapter too.

nikki32nix: Yes, Kovu is Yami and Sam's kid from the past. Yami remembers him because Kovu gave him one memmory concerning him and his father. Yami's always been able to read minds using shadow magic and Kina is Kaiba's daighter from his past and Sam knows she had a kid because part of her soul lived in Egypt. Hope that clears up any doubts you have and thank you.

Curtis Zidane Ziraa: No, we haven't met these kids before in the story, if you can, try to read the previous chapter again to see if you get it. If not, the these kids came as ghosts to see their parents in the future since they never got to see them after they dissapeared(Kaiba is the exception in this case). What they did was trying toconvince Kaiba to stop denying his Egyptian past and to allow Yami to see how big his son had gotten and to hear his son's thank you for the big sacrifice he made for him. Hope ya got it now...I don't want anybody to get so lost here that they stop reading!

Inchantris Z: I'm glad you love it. I hope you like this chapter as well.

essence of light: THANK YOU for you compliments!!! It really makes me feel better about my writing...I actually had my doubts on the previous chapter but I'm glad you loved it.

kidshcaresh: I'm glad you think so and here's yer update!

SukiLovesAnime14: I love the fact that you love the story so much. Here's yer update! Enjoy!

Laski: Done....

Yugi: Yep...chapter 30!! Wow!

Laski: Yep...Anyway...Merry Christmas Yugi! (Laski hands Yugi his gift)

Yugi: Aw...thanks.

Laski: Yer welcome...oh and here's yours Yami(Laski walks over to said person and gives him his gift and begins to walk away)

Yami: Wait! (Laski turns around) Here, this is for you.(he hands laski an enverlope and she looks up with curious eyes.) Just read it.(laski nodds and heads to a corner of the room)

Yugi: Laski doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! She only owns Sam, Ally, Impaand the plot

* * *

Chapter 30  
FirstMemory Recovered  
Yugi

"What was that about?" asked Tristan.

"Kovu is Sam and Yami's kid?!?!" exclaimed Ally.

"I still have my doubts about this!" Kaiba spoke.

"You two were something in the past?" asked Mai.

"Sam, you've got a lot of explaining to do," said Joey.

"True. She does, but Mana and I have to get going," Mahado said.

"Thanks for helping...I'll miss seeing you like this," I said.

"We will too but remember what we told you last night," Mahado said. I just nodded in reply.

"Bye Sammy. Bye pharaoh," Mana said. With a wink and a wave, they left.

"Are you going to answer our questions?" asked Mai.

"I will but first things first," I said in reply.

"What's that about?" asked Duke.

"You'll see..." I said while heading to the wall and began to tap on the stone. No hollow sounds yet.

"What are you doing?" asked Mokuba.

"Tap the walls until you hear a strange sound," I said.

"Right," everyone replied, minus...you know. They all did as asked, Yami next to me.

"Found it!" Ally cried out. I went to the wall she was working on, sure enough, it was hollow.

"Stand back!" I said loudly. "Yami, come here. I need you help," I finished. "Concentrate and give the wall a good kick with me."

"Are you sure we can do this?" he asked.

"Yes, trust me," I said, "One, two three!" I said as Yami and I kicked the wall. There was a loud of smoke and a loud bang. "_Desmokato!_" I said. The smoke left and Yami and I saw the gaping hole we left on the wall. I looked over to him and he was surprised. "Told you that we strong as a team," I said while walking into the room. Shelves decorated the walls, most of them full of bottles of all shapes, colors and sizes, some full and some empty. Most of them containing my potions, curses, antidotes and such things. There was a desk at one side, papers strewn all over the surface and the chair belonging to the desk on the floor as if whoever was there was called out for an emergency. One corner of the room was full of books, but only one of them had my magic spells. The others were just decoys in case the room was ever found out or searched...how did Dartz find out about the ritual if this wing was closed? Oh wait...the tablet that the tomb robber moved and left in the torture chamber...wait until I find the millennium ring. There's a bit of an exorcism in order. That can wait...but no too long.

"What is this place?" asked Ally as she stepped inside the room and looking around.

"My magic room," I replied while moving over to the area where the books were. "I usually stayed here during the time I wandered in this pyramid. I couldn't touch anything so I used my powers to move things around."

"What about the chair and the papers?" asked Mokuba.

"Nevermind about that..." I said quickly as I took out a thick, black book. I passed the pages, begging to remember the spell I was looking for. "The unity spell..."

"What's it for?" asked Mokuba.

"I may look as one on the outside but I'm still two pieces inside," I explained.

"So this is to make you one again?" asked Varon. I just nodded.

"_I was born as one, then separated in two. Here I stand, here I read, I am now one, but two pieces still inside. Unite them, make me whole, and let me live as one once more,_" I said. I felt like I was being glued together. I fell backwards and I felt myself fall on Varon's arms. I don't know how I could tell...but I just knew.

"You okay there?" he asked in his adorable Aussie accent. I just nodded and got back on my feet. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes, surveying my surroundings. I felt whole...not torn apart like before. I felt like I was seeing it all for the first time. I embraced Yami, taking in every bit of him that I adore. I kissed his lips and gazed into those crimson eyes that I've always loved.

"I love you..." I said softly. "I really do..." I finished. He smiled at me widely and just when I was about to say something, he kissed me lightly and turned to the others.

"Okay...cut the romance and get me out here. I have business to attend to,"said Kaiba. I just shook my head in disappointment.

"You really need to get a girl in your life. Try making a move on Kisara...you'll get a positive response," I said as I began to walk out of the room. Everyone followed after me.

"Sammy! You left this!" Varon called out as he handed me my black book. I just smiled and kept going. When we reached the main hall I walked over to one of the many carvings and smiled as I called Kaiba over.

"How did you know about the attraction towards her?" he asked huffily.

"I just do...but aside from that, the evidence is right here," I said while showing him the carving. The carving was about him and Kisara, wearing outfits of this time period...nothing Egyptian about them. "This tablet, done by myself with the help of Isis the priestess, prophesies you and Kisara falling in love in our present time. In fact, her vision was so clear that she described what you'd be wearing the first time you'd kiss after all these years," I answered before he even asked. "If you still don't believe me, read the tablet. You can read those inscriptions anyway. Now, where is that other tablet I need?" I said while glancing around the room. When I found it, I walked over and smile. "Yami, come here. It's about time you got your memories back," I said. He walked over with an even bigger smile than the one I had. "It'll be a slow process..."

"As long as I get them back...I'm happy," he said with a kiss. "And as long as you're near me...I'll never lose," I blushed greatly at that and he just embraced me. I returned the embrace and faced the tablet.

"Memories I once took away...now I give back. I return thee Yami, all thy memories than belong to you and keep those that belong to me. Cherish them once more as I cherished protecting them," I said as orbs surrounded us. "Each to come at it rightful time and you, Yami, be willing to receive every single one," I said. Yami took a deep breath before beginning.

"I, Yami, receive all my memories, each coming back to me at its rightful time and I am willing to receive every single one. I'll cherish them more than I once did enjoying the feeling of having the with me once more," he finished as light consumed us and we landed on something soft. When I felt that everything was back to normal, I opened my eyes and saw myself on the throne. I turned to my side and saw him resting. I looked over to the other side of the room and saw the others, with worried looks in their eyes.

"You okay Sam?" asked Ally.

"Yeah. I'm fine," I said while getting off my throne.

"What's going with Yami?" Yugi asked.

"He's gathering his first memory. This memory takes a while to register but the others are instant, when its time for him to remember a certain moment," I explained as Yami opened his eyes and looked straight into my eyes and smiled. He got off his throne and embraced me, lifting off the ground as he did so.

"I am so glad to have you in my life. You and Yugi are the most important people in world to me right now," he whispered in my ear. "I truly love you Sam. I admit that I was hesitant at first since I only met you about two weeks ago but now I know that you've been there for me more so than anybody else," he whispered in my ear. "Thank you Sam...or should I say...Queen Samantha," he finished with a huge smile.

"Yeah...I'm your queen...were you expecting someone else?" I asked.

"Never. You're the only one that can tame this pharaoh..." he said with a sly smile.

"Indeed," I said while turning away so he kissed my cheek, I know he was disappointed but if he kissed me now...I'd have a hard time letting go.

"Don't worry, I understand. I feel the same way too," he whispered as we parted from out embrace.

"Let's get out of here," I began. "I'll explain everything tonight."

"All right then," the others agreed.

"Finally," muttered Kaiba...he is **really **getting on my nerves.

Yami

"Finally," muttered Kaiba. He was beginning to get on my nerves. Sam smiled and began to walk down the first hallway. I took her hand and laced my fingers hers...surprised and happy that I'm reunited with the one person I truly love. I don't want to lose her again. I was real happy to receive my first memory, aside from remembering my son that is.

"Where are we going?" asked Yugi.

"Isn't this the same hallway that has the dead end?" Ally asked.

"Yeah...it is...there's only one way out," Sam answered. "I'd love to explore here but **someone** is in a hurry," she finished while glaring at the elder Kaiba brother. It took us a while until we finally reached the wall. I seemed to get another memory in seeing this...

"Another memory?" Yugi and Sam asked..

"Yes...and a very good one actually," I answered.

"May we see it?" asked Yugi through the mind link.

"I don't see why not. I think that it might help us get out here," I said with a smile. With the help of the millennium necklace we were taken back in time.

"_Any sign of them?" asked a female voice, Sam's._

"_None. We're safe for now," replied a male voice, mine. Sam and I had walked in, cloaks covering us. They were holding hands, their fingers intertwined._

"_We need to seal this until they leave and the storm passes," past Sam said while leaning against a wall. "I hate being followed like this...you're in big danger with them running around after us."_

"_I know Samantha, but how do we seal this?"_

"_I think that..."_

"_Your magic book!_ _That's it! Your other book is around here somewhere...but where did we put it?" The sound of hooves began to fill the room. They were near._

"_I think you're standing on it," she replied to him. He looked down and smiled as he took a step back. The stone tile sunk and a chest appeared in front of her. She opened it and pulled out a gold book and read from it so quickly that none of us understood what she said. A stone wall closed them in. "Brillanto!" she cried out ans light filled the room. Her arms found his neck and she smiled. "Now where were we?"_

"_I believe that you were telling me something important until we were interrupted by those thugs_ _whatever they were..." he said while wrapping his arms around her waist and bringing her close. A crash was heard and they stifled their laughter because they had defied whoever was after them once more. They kept quiet until they were sure that whoever was there left._

"_Yes...I did leave you off at something important," she said to him with a smile._

"_What is it then? I really want to know..."_

"_You know I haven't been feeling well lately."_

"_Yes and I'm very worried."_

"_Well...reluctantly, and forced by Isis...I went to the doctor(A/N: I don't remember what they called doctors back then but this will have to do)_ _and..."_

"_What happened? Anything deadly?"_

"_No!!! I would've told you that as soon as I found out."_

"_Well?"_

"_I-I...I'm pregnant..." she told him, a nervous glint clear in her eyes. My past self lifted her off the ground hugging her tightly, a smile present on his features._

"_An heir to the throne!! A child at long at last!" he exclaimed._

"_I didn't know you'd love it like this!"_

"_Love it!?!? I can't wait! I'm going to be a father!! But the one thing I adore the most is you...you've made me happier than I ever thought I'd be," he said while he kissed her. She returned it lovingly...I brought us back to the present before they saw what went on further_.

"So...where would the stone tile be?" asked a frustrated Kaiba.

"Right behind you," I answered. He took a step back, pressing down on the stone tile and causing a chest to appear right in front of Sam and me. We opened it by using our combined powers and sure enough the gold book was still there. Sam pulled it out carefully and opened it to page I hadn't seen before. "You wrote this when you locked yourself here?"

"Yes...I did," Sam answered me. She then read the spell in our Egyptian language and the stone glowed...when it dimmed and we found ourselves face to face with two familiar people...

* * *

Yugi: Another cliffie...

Yami: I agree...

Yugi: Where's Laski?

Yami: Over there(points to a corner of the room) she's reading something don't bother her.

Yugi: All right I won't...

Yami: Now, since her gift to you was another chapter how about givng her a review in return? Happy Holidays!!!!


	31. Various Insignificant Items, Very Big Me...

Hey people!!! Happy New Year! Anyway, here's the next chapter...hope you enjoy! Dunno what else to say today...oh right! Sorry for the long wait and before you read, review replies:

isis sakora: I'm glad that you found the previous chapter really cool...hope you enjoy this one as well.

SukiLovesAnime14: Thanks for another review and here's another chapter for ye!

DMoS13: Thanks for calling my story awesome!!! Makes me weawy happy!!!!! Hope you likey this chappie as well...

kidishcaresh: Same to you and I hope that this chapter is to your liking... I found it hard to write...

Laski: Done...

Yugi: Yeah I see that...so...

Laski: What?

Yugi: What did the letter say?

Laski: (tears up) Nothing big...but I finally forgave him...

Yugi: At last!!!

Yami: Yes, indeed. Now....we won't stall anymore so read!

Yugi: Laski doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! She only owns Sam, Ally and the plot...

* * *

Chapter 31  
Various "Insignificant" Items,  
Very Big Meanings  
Yami

"Grandpa!" Sam and Yugi exclaimed at the same time as they hugged their respective grandparents. Sam's grandfather was ecstatic to be holding his granddaughter again. He barely even noticed that the temple he'd been spending most of his life working in was open. I walked over to Sam and her grandfather and tapped his shoulder. He slightly let go of Sam and I looked over to her with a small smile.

"Grandpa," she began. "This is my boyfriend, Atemu Muto." I could feel my eyes widen at the name she had placed before Yugi's last name. Is that..my name? Sam nodded slightly, signaling that it was.

"Yami, is that your name?" Yugi asked through the mind link.

"Yes Aibou, that is my name...it just came back to me...and to think that Sam knew..." I replied.

"Remember...she's united with her other half so things are still being sorted out in her head," he replied.

"Right, I forgot that..." I said as I extended my hand. Her grandfather took it and we shook hands.

"Pleased to meet you formally child," her grandfather said. "My name is Christopher."

"Nice to meet you as well," I said. Sam smiled widely to see that we got along well. He then noticed that the entrance to my temple was open and realized that we came from that entrance.

"Sammy!" he gasped out. "How in the world did you manage to open this?" Sam walked over to him and whispered something in his ear and he relaxed. He whispered something in his granddaughter's ear and she just signaled him to wait a moment. She walked over to me and took my hand, leading me somewhere away from the others.

"What is it Sam?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around her. The concerned glint in her eyes worried me slightly.

"Grandpa wants to go inside and I'm not letting him in until you agree to it...it **is **your tomb after all," she said as her arms found my neck. She was right...

"How far can they go?" I asked, just as concerned as she was. I pulled her close and the tips of our noses were touching.

"Just to my magic room...there's more after that if you recall," she said with a nervous smile. "If you remember the spell well, they can discover as much or as little as we decide. But it's mostly your choice..."

"Actually...now that you mention it...I do remember something...there's an illusionary wall where the desk is..." I said as I pressed my lips on hers gently. We parted and the twinkle in her eyes had grown to something different. She nodded in response to my last statement and pressed her lips against mine sweetly. I returned it and I remembered that we had to go back to the others and tell them our answer to her grandfather's plea. "I..." I began to say...all sorts of wonderful emotions brewed inside me...somehow what I want...I can't put it into words.

"It's all right," Sam replied softly. "You'll sort it out soon enough...let's just go."

"Let's..." I said as I took her hand and walked over to the others. The others seemed relieved to see us well as we approached them. Sam's grandfather looked concerned but spoke nothing of it. Sam and I approached her grandfather and I could sense her nervousness...I squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"You can go in grandpa...I haven't touched anything...it's all just the way we found it," Sam said as he motioned him to go in.

"Thank you so much for allowing me to go in...I can call a limo to take you back to the house if you like," he mentioned to his granddaughter. She just shook her head and motioned him to go inside the tomb.

"If anything, we'll go later..." Sam said as they disappeared in the tomb's depths. She turned to the gang and Kaiba was about to leave.

"Come on Mokuba...I've had enough of this nonsense," he said as he made his way towards his private jet. Mokuba's eyes showed a hint of disappointment as he defied his brother's orders. "Come on!"

"I don't wanna go Seto!" the little once exclaimed. "I want to stay here! Even if you don't believe in your Egyptian past...I do!" Mokuba cried out as he embraced Sam.

"Seto, if he really wants to...he's free to stay with me and grandpa," Sam said while looking at Kaiba straight into his blue eyes. "Don't make me use blackmail...your brother really wants to stay."

"I don't want him involved in that nonsense! None of it's true!" he cried.

"You know..." Sam said while heading over to him. "I think that the real reason you don't want him to stay is because you've already been proven that you were a priest in you past life and don't want to know more about it because you're afraid that we'd rub it in...and I know for a fact that you hate to be proven wrong...so just admit it and let it go..." Kaiba responded by mumbling something that I couldn't quite catch. "Was that hard to say Kaiba?" she said after he was done and shook his head in response and looked at Sam in the eyes.

"I leave him **only** under **your **care," he said as he took off. "Give me a call when you guys get back," he called out as he got on the jet. Mokuba jumped happily and hugged Sam.

"Thanks Sam!"

"Your welcome Mokuba...guys, would you like to explore a bit today or head to the mansion?" Sam asked as she looked at the others. Most of them seemed to be deep in thought, thinking about what to do. I stood beside her and took her hand.

"I'd like to explore...but you already know why Sam..." I said in her ear.

"I know...but we also have to think about the others..." she said.

"Sam..." Yugi began. "We'd like to explore with you but we feel that you two should go alone since you just reopened it."

"Well explore with you tomorrow mates," Varon said.

"You can show us everything you want to...but right now...you two deserve some time to explore by yourselves...this is **your **past after all," Ally said as she took Yugi's hand.

"Ally...go into the main chamber and talk to grandpa and tell him that you're taking the others with you. Mokuba, you should go with them...if we see anything related to your brother I promise to show you first thing tomorrow...okay?" Sam said as she looked at the littler Kaiba brother.

"Promise?" he said while extending his pinky finger.

"Yeah, pinky promise," she said while hooking pinkies and smiling. He walked over to the gang and Ally walked inside the temple. We waited until she came out and then Sam and I waved goodbye as we walked into my tomb. We passed by her grandfather and his men as we walked further into the tomb, returning to the magic room. We walked through the wall where the desk was, trying to leave the room as intact as possible. We found ourselves in a narrow hallway and kept walking, this time my arm were around Sam's waist as we walked...slightly difficult but I just don't want to let her go. We walked through another illusionary wall and reached the main hall.

"It looks a lot bigger than the last time we were here," I said as we walked to the center of the room.

"I know!" Sam replied as her voice echoed of the walls. She rested her head snugly against my chest as we walked over to our thrones, smiling to see that they were left intact by our son. "I guess he really loved us even in absence."

"I guess he did..." I said as my eyes caught on something. I walked over to Sam's throne and picked it up. It looked like a small vile, like the ones Sam would use to keep the potions she made. I put it in my pocket to examine later. I began to walk down one of the hallways behind the thrones and I could hear footsteps behind me. I stopped to let Sam catch up and we continued our journey onward. We stopped in front of doorway and walked in. "If my mind doesn't fail me...this is Sarai's room..."

"Yeah, I'm sure...look!" Sam said while bringing something over. It looked like an old worn out scripture. I remembered that Priestess Sarai would write on it a lot. "I think we should take this...but how can we do it without grandpa noticing?"

"Remember that old trick chest that Mana had...she used it to store many things and she could always shrink it to fit her tunic pocket?"

"Wow! You're right! That's perfect! But where is it?"

"I think that it's in our room...but let's gather a few things before looking for that chest."

"Good point. Anything else that you think we should take?"

"Not right now...wait!" I exclaimed as I moved over to where Sarai kept her tunics and such. I pulled out her best ones and searched for something that I am very sure that is there.

"What are these tunics for?" Sam asked as she piled them on the bed.

"Thinking that Ally might like to see what she wore...just take one...we'll see if she wants the rest tomorrow...but right now I'm looking for that necklace of hers..."

"You mean the one she got from..."

"Yes, that one..." I said as my hand touched a delicate chain. "Nevermind Sam...found it!" I said as I brought the necklace out. It was a beautiful golden chain with a small pendant of a flower on it. It was all in precious metals...he paid no expense in getting her such a wonderful piece of jewelry, I showed it to Sam and she smiled. She took it and put it on, hiding it under her shirt to give it back to it rightful owner as soon as we see her. "Let's go walk around...once we get the chest, we'll gather everything."

"Right," Sam replied as she placed the scrolled scripture on the bed. We left that room and walked along the hallway once more. Sam was ahead of me this time and she stopped in front of another doorway, her mouth open wide in surprise. I ran over to her side and looked into the room...this was Mahado's and Mana's room. Sam and I left it intact ever since their untimely death...it caused us to much grief back them. We looked into each others eyes and without words, decided not to search that room. We kept walking and stopped at yet another doorway. "This is his room..." she said as she walked in.

"Right...this is his...anything that catches your eye?" I asked as I sat on the bed. Sam looked around and stopped at the bedside table. She opened the top drawer and pulled out a small notebook. She then got out one of his tunics and set those two things on the bed. "I bet that Yugi would want a few more trinkets but we'll see..."

"Right. Now lets head over to Seth's and Kisara's room. We need to get some things for Mokuba. I promised him."

"Right...then we head over to the best one of them all..."

"Our room..."

"Right you are my dearest..." I said as I kissed her lips with a desire that I didn't know I had hidden. Automatically finding her waist, I brought her close...not wanting the moment to end. I could feel Sam's mouth open slightly and my tongue slipped between her lips and savored Sam's sweet flavor. We parted shortly after for air and Sam's face was flushed but smiled at me nonetheless.

"I um..." she tried to say but somehow words couldn't come to her at this moment. She took a momentary pause to let it all register and tried to speak again. "We need to gather a few trinkets from the other rooms that I just remembered..." she said. "Meet me in Seth's room. I'll be there in a few...all right?"

"Take your time..." I said as I kissed her lips softly as let her go to search what she needed to get. I walked all the way to Kaiba's room and looked around for his journal and a few personal things that Mokuba might like to see. I made a small pile on the bad and rummaged around for some of Kisara's personal trinkets. The whole place was silent...it was odd since this palace was usually full of life. I placed some of Kisara's things on the bed and began to pace around the room...thinking about what I was feeling, trying to sort it all out. I felt myself being lifted of the ground and a hand covered my eyes.

"Very funny Sam," I said. I was placed on the ground gently and the hand was removed from my eyes. She pouted, making her look more adorable than angry.

"You found me out!" she said again placing the pout. I tilted her chin up and smiled.

"So what if I did?" I said as I kept her chin up with one hand and brought her close with the other. "I find that pout appealing..."

"Really now?"

"Yes..." I said as I claimed her lips in a small kiss. I smiled as we parted and she just blushed. "Now lets head to the best room in the palace..."

"Ours..." Sam said as she took my hand and pulled me with her to said room. When we got there was saw that it was as intact as most of the rooms in here. Sam just rushed over where she kept most of her jewelry and pulled out something tiny. "Found the chest..." she said as she placed it on the floor and said a charm that made it return to it's normal size.

"Perfect...and remember this?" I said as I pulled back the curtains that lead to the balcony. Sam gasped as she remembered the view and walked over to it, dropping whatever she had in her hands. She let the breeze play through her hair and suddenly I remembered of when I almost lost her today...I wrapped my arms around her tightly and I bet she could sense my sadness because she turned around and kissed me lightly on my lips.

"I'm not going anywhere..."

Meanwhile...in the heavens...

Mahado

"You can't!!!" I begged Ra.

"I'm sorry but you have to...now she needs to earn the right to be helped and guarded by you..." he responded, firm tone.

"But separating her from the pharaoh as well?" Mana cried. "I mean...they haven't fulfilled their deepest emotions at this time! They need each other! He's gathering memories...and she's truly happy for once in a long time! It makes no sense for them to be apart!"

"I know but even with the threat gone...they need sometime apart," he replied to Mana's plea...it's useless.

"How long do you want this separation to last?" I asked, fearing the worst.

"A little over a year..."

"That little?" Mana asked...I was surprised as well.

"Yes...but the separation of Sam and the pharaoh will be disastrous!" I exclaimed. "They won't allow it! Especially him!"

"Actually...Sam is thinking about not going back to Domino..." Mana said with concern in her eyes. "For a while anyway..."

"What?!?" I exclaimed. "How do you know?"

"She hasn't said anything...it's just a feeling I'm getting." she replied.

"But if you four don't separate in two weeks...I'll do it myself and I won't make any of them recall a thing," Ra said to us.

"You can't make them forget it all!!!!" Mana called.

"I'm sorry...but you have two weeks..." Ra said as he left us. WHY?!?!?! It makes no sense!

Back down on Earth...

Yami

We broke our kiss and just hugged each other. We held each other tightly, remembering what had happened earlier today. I looked into Sam's eyes and kissed her again, this time more passionate than before. My tongue rubbing against her lower lip until she finally obliged and parted her mouth slightly, allowing my tongue entrance into her mouth. I savored her tasted once more, shivers of happiness and pleasure mixed together. I broke the kiss once more...now realizing what my feelings were...what I wanted.

"Come on Yami...we need to head back...let's put everything we're gonna take into the chest..." Sam managed to say with her flushed cheeks as she hesitantly left my arms. She put in her jewelry inside and placed some of our old clothes. She pulled out some things from her blue coat and placed them inside. We shrunk the chest and placed it in one of Sam's pockets and walked over to the other rooms doing the same, until we finally reached Sarai's room. We put those things away and headed over to her grandfather.

"Grandpa!" Sam called out as we walked over to him.

"I thought you left with the others..." he replied.

"No! We looked around the outside to see if we found anything else..." she replied.

"Any luck?" he asked her.

"None...but we'll come back tomorrow...Atem an I would like to head to the mansion."

"I'll call a car then...you two wait outside," he said as he picked up his cell phone. We began to head outside, Sam taking her magic books with her as we left. We sat near the road, waiting when Sam spoke up.

"Remember that garden we used to go to when we were little?...."

Yugi

Sam and Yami were on their way to the house and we were waiting for them in the living room. Ally was sitting next to me on the couch while the others were scattered about in the room. We heard the door open and pretty soon Sam and Yami came in, blushing like mad.

"What happened?" asked Duke.

"Um...nothing guys..." Sam began. "We have some things that you'd like to see..." she said while pulling out something from her coat pocket. "Gather around..." she said while she mumbled something and whatever she had placed on the floor, grew in size, revealing a chest. Sam opened it and pulled out an old scroll. "Ally, this is for you...it's a scroll we found in your room when you were a priestess in Egypt."

"Here's one of the tunics you used to wear back then," Yami said as he handed her something. "By the way, Sam also has something of yours from back then. It was a present from someone who loved you back then," he said as he helped Sam take of a necklace. Sam walked over and placed it in Ally's hand. "Yugi gave it to you in his past life."

"These things are for you Yugi...you'll see more things tomorrow and you can take anything from your room. Same thing applies to all of you," Sam said while bringing a few things and giving them to me. She walked over to the chest again and pulled out a parchment and handed it over to Serenity. "Duke's past self wrote this to give it to your past life, and he never did for one reason or another...I think that it applies in these times too..."

"We also have this for you Joey..." Yami began as he pulled out a few trinkets and gave them to said boy. He took Sam's hand removed a ring from it and gave it to Mai. "I hope you like this...Priest Joseph gave it to you as a sign of eternal love..."

"You mean...?" Mai began as Yami just nodded. She just smiled widely and received a few more things from Sam.

"We haven't found anything concerning you Varon..." Sam began as Yami handed Tristan some scrolls and a tunic.

"No worries Sammy...it's okay...I'm sure that we can find something...but I'm glad you had fun..." Varon replied. Sammy pulled out a lot of things and gave them to Mokuba.

"There are more things in your brother's room but we managed to get that..." Sam said.

"Where do we put these things?" asked Mai.

"Suitcases upstairs...and before any of you ask... I used my magic to bring things over. After you're done, come back down," Sam said while shrinking the chest and placing it in her coat pocket. We all left the room except for Yami and Sam and made our way upstairs.

"I don't know how she does it..." Mai said as we parted ways. I was the first one to come down and saw that Yami and Sam were sitting down on the couch, waiting for us. His arm protectively around her shoulders and her head against his shoulder.

"Gathered any memories?" I asked as I sat down on an armchair.

"Lots...Sam and I would like to share some with you about your antics back then..." Yami began....we're going to have a **wonderful** time...I hope.

* * *

Laski: Done...

Yugi: Yep...I still can't believe Ra wants that! I hope that they find a way to stay together!

Laski: They always do...so let's just see how they do it this time...

Yami: Right...

Yugi: All right...can't wait until the next chapter!

Laski: Now that yer done...why not review? I'd really apreciate it!


	32. Funny Remembrances, Loving Night Wanderi...

Hey peole! Long time no update...anyway, school began for me about two weeks ago and it sucks! I can't wait for spring break! Now, review replies...

DMoS13: Hewo! Anyway, thanks for another review...and did you get my email? Jw if you did...btw Torru, hope things don't get too hot for you.

sweetchica55: Thanks for your undenialble support. Here's another chapter.

SukiLovesAnime: Thanks for another review and I'm glad the you love the story.

shadow-fox313: Here's the chapter you asked for! Btw, thanks for the review!

Yami Adritha: I'm honered to be on your faves list! Hope you enjoy this chapter! I think that Yami and I are fewing much better now that our fight is over...

Isis0123: I know it might be wierd for your name to be here, but last I was told that was Ishizu's name when she lived in Aincent Egypt.

RoseGoddess874: Glad you luv it!I can't wait for yer next update! Yer story is awesome!

Laski: Done with those...

Yami: Yeah...so...how are you?

Laski: Sick...and my throat bothers me like heck...

Yugi: Sorry to hear that...

Lask:I know...but anyway, let's get on with the fic!

Yami: Right. Laski doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! She only owns her OC's and the plot...so if you use it...please give credit.

Laski: (raspy voice) Now read!

* * *

Chapter 32  
Funny Remembrances,  
Loving Night Wandering  
Yugi

"Glad you're able to join us Yugi" Sam said as she cuddled closer to Yami. The others came shortly after I did and gathered around.

"So what do we do now" asked Ally.

"Well...Yami and I have a few memories that we'd like to tell you about" Sam began. Everyone nodded eagerly in reply and wondered what they would begin with. "What would you guys like to hear" she asked. I wonder why they had asked instead of just telling us a memory...

"Yami" Ally began.

"Yes Ally" he asked. "What do you wish to know"

"I would like to know how you and Sam met…" she asked. Yami pulled out the millennium necklace from his pocket and began showing us the asked memory.

_"I am very sorry if I bother you in any way...I do not wish to be a burden on you" said a girl's voice._

_"You are not a burden child! You must never think of youself as that" said an elder woman, Yami's mother I bet. She moved aside, revealing a small girl. She looked a bit pale and beautiful long, light brown hair reached her shoulders. She looked up, regardless of her pale skin, her eyes shone brightly in the afternoon sun. "Atem! Seth! She's here" she cried out. A moment later, younger versions of Yami and Kaiba walked in. "Boys, this is Samantha" she said as she pushed her towards them._

_"Hi" she said softly...you could bearely hear her. Seth was the first one to speak._

_"My name is Seth. Pleasure meeting you" he said. That's when little Yami talked._

_"My name is Atem. Nice meeting you Samantha" he said. She was really quiet, as if she were shy. _

_"Boys, take her around" said Yami's mom as she left the room. Little Yami took her hand and gave it an assuring squeeze and smiled at her. She smiled back and somehow you could tell that even at a young age they had fallen head over heels in love with each other. _

_"Don't worry" he told her. "I don't bite" he finished as his smile grew in size. She blushed slightly but her smile didn't fade away._

_"Would you like to show us our favorite spot in the palace" Seth asked. She managed to nod slightly and they ran off, their laughter echoing from the walls. _

We came back to the present and viewedthe memory in which Ally and I got together as a couple.(A/N: Sry to skip it...you'll get to readmore memorieslater on...pwomise!)After that memory, the clock struckeight Yami winked at Sam...I think. Sam got up and stretched before speaking.

"I'm going to bed early," Sam said as she stretched.

"I'm going with you Sam," Yami said firmly. She looked at him with confused eyes.

"There aren't any threats near…I don't need to be protected right now…so why?" she asked.

"I just do…do I have to explain myself all the time?" he asked as he began to head out.

"Fine! I give up! You win…you can come," Sam said as she made her way out of the room with Yami close behind.

"Why would they go to bed this early?" asked Ally.

"They've had a long day Als," said Joey.

"He's right…they deserve a good nights rest after all the things that they went through in just one day…" Duke stated.

"Oh…right…in that case, we should go to bed too…" Ally began. We all headed upstairs, each going into their respective guest rooms. I changed into my pajamas and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. I woke up at around midnight at the sound of a door. I opened my door slightly to see Sam and Yami out in the hall...against the door of Sam's room. He had his arms around her and he was kissing her neck from what I could see.

"Yami stop" Sam called out in a whisper.

"You know why I don't want to..." he said as he resumed his kissing.

"I don't want you to either but we won't make it if you…oh" she said as she released a moan. Yami chuckled at her moan and looked into her eyes. She told him to stop and the she doesn't want him to? What's going on"Yami" she began as he tried to kiss her neck again. "We won't make it there at this rate" she said as he finally stopped for good. He took her hand and began to lead her downstairs. I walked over to Ally's room so she could go with me to figure out this wierd incident. I opened the door to find her fully dressed. She looked up, glancing into my eyes. She smiled slightly and spoke.

"Go change...I want us to find out what they're up to..." she said while pushing me out of the room. I changed into some jeans and kept the t-shirt I had been sleeping with. Ally met me at the door and we made our way downstairs. We could hear hooves fading in the distance and we knew that Yami and Sam had ridden off with her grandfather's horses. We made our way to the stables and picked out one horse for the both of us. We rode off behind them, keeping them in our view. We soon found ourselves in the entrance to Yami's tomb. Sam and Yami tied their horses and walked in. Ally and I did the same stopping briefly near the entrance to the main hall since Yami and Sam were there.

"Yami…not here…wait until we get in there…" Sam said, trying to sound stern…but had no luck.

"Why?" he asked. "You know you want to…"

"I DO!" Sam said loudly. "But they could hear us…"

"Fine…you win this argument then…" Yami said as they began to walk towards the magic room. We followed close behind…making the least noise possible. When they reached the magic room they walked through one of the walls.

"Another illusion," I told Ally as I walked through. She did the same shortly after and before us was a beautiful garden. A small river ran through the area, as did lots of trees and flowers.

"Wow," Ally managed to gasp in astonishment.

"I know…" I said as I took her hand.

"Race you to the waterfall!" we heard Sam exclaimed. We looked to one side to see Sam strip down into a bikini as Yami stripped down to a pair of swim trunks. Sam ran off and disappeared behind a bunch of rocks pretty soon Yami went there too. We could tell that Sam was climbing up and as she did the flower buds bloomed all over the side of the rock wall that faced us. Sam reached the top first and jumped for joy as she realized that. "I win" she said happily, she looked undeniably happy...it seemed to be that she was finally worry free for once. Yami approached her from behind, trying to make the least amount of noise as possible. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, moving her hair to one side and kissing the back of her neck. She closed her eyes and finally gave into his kisses. He turned her around and made his way up to her lips. Her arms found his neck and lost themselves in the kiss.

"Is it me..." Ally began. "Or are things heating up around here"

"I guess so..." I began. They fell from the waterfall, distracted with their kiss. They went under and didn't come up for a while. I knew what was going on and my guess Ally did too...

"I think that we should leave them alone..." Ally said. I couldn't agree more. We smiled at each other and left the garden, leaving the reunited lovers at bliss...

* * *

Laski: Yet another chapter done...

Yami: I know...so...go rest...you'll feel better tomorrow.

Laski: Fine...I'll go...just don't screw up the computer Yami...(sneezes)

Yugi: Bless you and don't worry, I'll watch over him.

Laski: Thanks...

Yami: Now that yer done reading...why not review?


	33. Confessions and More Romance

YAY! AT LAST! Sorry for the LONG delay...I had so much to do for school. I had four tests in one week. A loong poem to memorize in two days and I had to attend a funeral(not from family)...anyway, here's the chapter for all of you. Btw, Happy Saint Patricks and late Valentines! And a very BIG apology for the tremendously long wait...

isis0123, Yami Adritha, Ash&Ace: Thanks for the reviews and heres' another chapter!

Dark Mage of Sea: Sorry if it was to much for you Torru...but at least I warned you! Anyway, hope you two enjoy the chapter!

SukiLovesAnime: Sorry for the long wait...I had a lot of things in a row...four tests in one week! EEK! But heres' the update you've all waited so long for...

Yami: Pressure got you down?

Laski: Yeah...

Yugi: Hope everything works out...

Laski: I hope so to...

Yami: Let's stop stalling!

Yugi: Laski doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! She only owns her OC's and the plot...

Laski: Now that that's done...read!

* * *

Chapter 33

Confessions and More Romance

Yami

I woke up the next morning to the sound of the waterfall in the garden. I smiled to myself recalling the events that had taken place last night. My arms were still wrapped around Sam's bare waist. I kissed her shoulder as I brought her closer to me. She stirred slightly but she didn't wake up at all. I looked down at my sleeping angel smiling at how wonderful last night was. Just as wonderful as the first time, five thousand years ago. Her hair was covering her delicate features. I gently moved the stray hands of milk chocolate brown hair away from her face and she stirred in her slumber once more but showed no signs of waking up. I got up and picked her up carefully, just like last night, and took her to the hot spring. The water was warm as I went further inside with Sam still in my arms, sound asleep. I set her down in a sitting position and extracted a bar of soap from one of the many hidden compartments that Sam and I had installed in the area. I also began to look for something I could use to wash that beautiful hair of hers...

"Morning," said a female voice from behind me. I felt her arms wrap themselves around my waist as she rested her head on my bare back.

"Morning sweet," I said in reply. "How did you sleep?"

"Wonderfully. One of the best I've had. How did you sleep?"

"Great," I replied. "I believe it's time to wash up. We'll be back here tonight if you wish."

"I have no problem with that as long as you want to..." she said softly.

"All right then...tonight we come back," I said firmly.

"Agreed," Sam said as she unwrapped her arms and sat down. I found a bottle of shampoo and began to was her now wet hair as she cleaned herself. After I was done with her hair, we switched places. After we were done, we dried off and Sam used her powers to bring our swimsuits back. We put them back on and I wrapped my arms around my beloved.

"Should we call the others?" she asked sweetly. How could I say no to such a wonderful young woman? Although, what I really want is to have her all to myself at least for one day.

"Do it if you must..." I began as my voice trailed off.

"Don't worry...we'll talk to grandpa during lunch and arrange it," she replied, sealing the promise with a gentle kiss. She picked up her cell phone from the pile of things and walked away to make the call. I stood there, the feel of her lips on mine tickling my thoughts. I smiled to myself and watched her smile at me while she waited for Alison to answer the call. I began to fix us a quick breakfast with the things Sam had brought over last night. She hung up after she was done with the call and we had a picnic, in the breathtaking beautiful garden, surrounded by rosebushes, daisies, and whatever other flower you could mention...Sam being the most beautiful of them all...

Later in the day...(a/n: sorry to skip but I need to move this along)

After a long day of swimming and laughter...and a very filling dinner, we began to decide on what to do next and Yugi spoke up.

"How about we split up?" he began. "I mean, Yami and Sam definitely want to be alone," he began to explain, Sam blushing furiously with a nervous smile. I just squeezed her hand in reassurance. "Ally and I have plans, Joey and Mai probably want to be here for a while too..."

"I'll take the others to the house," Varon said as he smiled at Sam and me. Everyone seemed to agree with the plan since we all really did have other things in mind. I began to walk away from the group first, Sam walking right beside me.

Duke

As we all watched Yami and Sam walk away, hand in hand and as happy as two reunited lovers can ever be, I remembered that I felt in a somewhat similar way towards Joey's little sister, Serenity. Varon rounded us all up and we made our way to the limo that would take us to the mansion. I knew I had to tell her tonight, things would be a lot easier somehow...

We finally reached the mansion and I took Serenity's hand as I began to lead her to one of the third floor balconies. I could feel the nervous and quick heartbeats was making try to take control of me...I couldn't let this chance slip.

"Why are we here Duke?" she asked as she sat down on a chair.

"I kinda wanted to talk to you..." I began as I looked up to the starry sky in hopes of a way to put the words together. "Hey Serenity! A shooting star! Close your eyes and make a wish!" I cried. I couldn't believe my luck...she closed her eyes and I walked over to her...it was now or never...I leaned down and kissed her softly, expecting no response...I was ecstatic to receive a gentle response...

Yami

"So..." Sam began. "Any memories?"

"Waling this shore gave me a most wonderful memory..." I began.

"That would be?" Sam asked, eager to know. I placed an arm over her shoulder and brought her closer, hip to hip.

"That would be the memory of when we first kissed," I answered. Her arm snaked its way around me as we kept walking the shore of the Nile.

"I remember like it all happened yesterday..."

_Flashback_

_Sam and I sat at the edge of the Nile. We were about fifteen at the time when it happened, I remember every little moment that she managed to show any emotion towards me that went beyond friendship, would be filled with shy and awkward silences, in her part at least. Sam picked up a pebble and made it skip over the water four times. _

"_Four! See if you can beat that!" she cried. I picked up a pebble and tried to do same. It splashed and sunk. She laughed lightly and crawled up to me. "Lemme teach you," she said as she sat up and turned to me. "First you need a pebble that's smooth on both sides," she said as she picked up a pebble. "Like this one," she took my right hand and I hesitantly opened it. It was read and it had a rather noticeable scar. I tried to take my hand back but Sam wouldn't let me. She dropped the pebble she had in her hand and examined it. "When did this happen?"_

"_Yesterday."_

"_Want me to heal it for you?"_

"_No need."_

"_Yes it is," she said. "I'm supposed to protect you and this counts as that," she said. Her fingers ran delicately across my wound, healing it. Her touch was gentle, caring. "There," she said softly. "All better," she finished as she kissed my palm, treating me like a little kid. When she realized what she did, she blushed and gave me a small smile. _

"_You should smile more," I began. "It suits you," she blushed even more at that. I smiled at her_ _and she turned away, realizing that she was thinking something she **thinks** she shouldn't._

"_Lemme keep going," she said as she picked up another pebble. "You have to make sure that its smooth on both sides," she explained while putting the pebble in my palm and moving my fingers so I could feel its surface. I looked down at her, remembering every detail. The curve of her cheek, the soft skin on her hands and cheeks, the dimple that would rarely from on the right side of her face, the profoundness of her blush; each of these small details that I deeply admired. She looked up, looking straight into my eyes. We sat there for a while, glancing at each other in a locked gaze...she bit her lip and looked down again. She felt something, just like I did. "Um...after you pick the pebble and feel that it's smooth, you hold it like this," she continued while moving my hand to hold the pebble the correct way. "Now, with a flick of the wrist, you throw it," she finished. I threw it and it skipped five times, surpassing her four. Sam gave me a congratulatory smile and sat down behind me once more. We sat there quietly, gazing at the starry sky. After a while I spoke up._

"_Why do always stand or sit behind me?"_

"_Well...I'm your guardian_, _I'm supposed to be behind you."_

"_Wouldn't it be better if you were next to me?"_

"_I've never thought about...oh!" she cried as I grabbed her and pulled her to my side. _

"_What do we do now?" I asked._

"_I would like to stay here for a while. You aren't expected back in the palace until tomorrow anyway. Besides, nobody would care if I go missing," she blurted out the last part without even thinking it. I remember thinking that **I would **care. I nothing in reply to her statement. We sat there silently once again. "Wow, you're fifteen already...you're going to get married soon...you have to make a big decision next year...you have to select your wife...my bet is that tons of females have kissed you while I've been away; just so you could consider them a possible candidate," she said spontaneously. I was a bit taken aback by this..._

"_Actually, I've only been kissed twice," I replied. "I bet you've been kissed tons of times during your travels so you could stay."_

"_I wish!" she cried...no...it couldn't be..._

"_That's not possible..." I whispered/ "That would mean that you've never been kissed."_

"_Well, it's true. By the way, who did you kiss?"_

"_Don't change the subject, but do remember that creepy peasant girl?"_

"_Teana?"_

"_Yes, her. Mom made me do it when I was younger. Before she met you, of course."_

"_The other time?"_

"_When dad died, she cornered me and kissed me while you and mother were making the arrangements for the burial. Shimon saw us and noticed my struggle. He banned her from the palace since then."_

"_Thank goodness, she's never liked me anyway."_

"_But back to you..."_

"_Yes, it's true. Your guardian has never been kissed."_

"_I find that hard to believe."_

"_But its true..."_

"_I know," I said. I got up and stared at the water. It was all so peaceful...I remember thinking about holding Sam close. Sam got up and stood beside me. A cold breeze blew and I could tell that Sam was already shivering. I embraced her, trying to keep her a bit warm. She has a fixed gaze on my face as I pulled her closer. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you," I said softly. She smiled slightly and didn't bother to loose the tense look in her eyes. _

"_It's cold," she said shakily. My arms tightened their hold on her waist and she blushed. "I don't want to head back yet..."_

"_Don't worry, we won't go back if you don't want to," I said to her with a smile. We stayed silent, embraces and dealing with the cold breeze. Finally, Sam's arms wrapped themselves around my neck as she settled into the embrace. The breeze still blew, her hair all over the place. "Honor me with a dance?"_

"_There's no music."_

"_Listen," I said softly. She closed her eyes and did just that. The noises around us created a slow, sweet melody we'd be able to dance to. We began to move slowly, dancing along to the nearly inaudible beat. The wind had died down, but it was still cold so I tightened my hold on the girl in my arms. She opened her eyes, looking straight into mine. She smiled at me and I couldn't resist returning it. She began to hum along, adding her own flourish to the melody. She looked so elegant, so beautiful, so angelic. My eyes traced every facial feature, admiring its natural beauty. Her eyes, blue like the sky, like the water, completely full of life. Her nose, small and delicate. I kept at it until I reached her lips. Full, pink and seemed soft to the touch. Her hand caressed my cheek, er thumb touched my lips and her hand began to join the other not too long after that. While her thumb touched my lips, a strange urge filled me. As her hand began to leave my face, I leaned down to capture her lips in a kiss. They were as soft as I imagined them and they returned my kisses sweetly. Her lips soon parted and I was allowed entrance to her mouth, our kiss changing before us. Soon after, we parted for air and I opened my eyes. I kept my eyes on the magnificent girl before me. She opened her eyes looking at me surprised and with flushed cheeks._

"_What...?" she began. I silenced her by placing a finger upon her lips._

"_Sh..." I began. "Relish the moment...everything is at peace...no evil, no magic, no threats to you or me..." I said as I held her tightly._

_End flashback_

"After that, I knew that what I felt for you wa_s_n't just friendship...it was love," I said with a wide smile.

"And I pushed it all away...until your sixteenth birthday."

"Right," I continued. Then Sam came to a stop. "What's wrong?"

"We're here," she said. I smiled understanding what she meant.

"Then let's dance," I said as I secured my arms around her.

"Of course," she said as she lead the step. It wasn't long until we relived our first kiss once again...this time...in the present...

* * *

Laski: Cute ending..no? 

Yami: Yep...

Yugi: Can't wait for the next one...

Laski: Yep...anyway, now that yer done...why not review? (leaves to work on poem for Hispanic Lit.)

Yugi: Pwease review...it might take her mind of the looooong poem she's trying to memorize for her Hispanic Lit class...

Yami: I agree...Until next chappie readers!


	34. Trials and the Beginning of an End

Hey people! Sorry for the loooong delay but after the university my school belongs to went on strike for a whole month and I had five weeks of school compressed in three weeks. So...yeah...I'm back! Here's the next chapter for The Silent One.

Review replies:

SukiLovesAnime, RoseGodess874, AnzuMotou, Yami Adritha: Hey hey! Thanx for the review you guys! Here's the next chapter.

Isis0123: Yeah, I believe Sam is lucky too...and your welcome.

Dark Mage of Sea: Hey! Sorry for the delay...but here's the next chappie!

Alenitsjev: Hey you! Thanks for the review! Anyway, talk to ya later!

Jedi Rocker: Thank you for the compliments! (Big smile) Made my day. Btw, if you still need pointers, write to me, I'd be glad to help.

A/N: Sorry if this chapter doesn't contain much romance but I need to move this along...the ending is on it's way and the sequel right behind it!

Don't own Yu-Gi-oh! Just my OC's

* * *

Chapter 34  
Trials and the Beginning of an End  
Mahado

"What I don't understand is why he'd want Sam to earn the right to be gaurded by us...I mean, she's completely out of the ordinary requierments for a human let alone a guardian that needs one," I said to Mana as we watched over the pharaoh and Sam.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Wait...you mean to tell me that you don't know?"

"Know what?"

"Sam's true identity..."

"Wait...what?"

"Sam isn't who she says she is..."

"Then what is she? Why should she need gaurding without earning it? What don't I know?"

"It's a very long story Mana...but it all starts with the Egyptian Gods..."(a/n: HINT! Hint! Try and guess what she is starting now!)

Yami

"This place is huge you guys!" cried Mokuba as he walked into the main hall.

"Yeah. I know," I said as Sam and I walked over to our thrones. "Here I sat for most of the day...although, I had much better things as I got older but one never changed ever since I was six."

"And what would that be?" asked Ally.

"I had Sam right beside me throughout the whole time. For the next eleven years of my life, Sam was always near me, protecting from anything that would harm me. Eventhough she got into a lot of trouble due to her big mouth," I explained. She punched my shoulder playfully and grinned.

"He's right though...I knew too much for my own good. Still do actually," she said with a grin.

"Why's that?" asked Yugi.

"Nothing big," Sam said as she walked down the hall where our rooms were. Yugi's and Ally's were in the opposite hall and Yugi especially requested to search it privately with Ally and Sam and I gladly obliged.

"So..." Varon began. "Anything on me?"

"Yeah!" Sam cried as she dissappeared into a room. "You were my bodyguard that I didn't know off. Guess it sort off applies in this time ne?" she asked as her head poked out the room she'd disappeared into.

"Yeah I guess it does Sammy," Varon said as he ran into the room with all of us close behind. The room was full of books, scrolls and a desk with a fallen chair there. "This looks like the room we saw earlier...are they connected?"

"In a bizarre way...yes," Sam said as she pulled out a few books and scanned the pages. She pocketed an old blue one in her blue coat before speaking. "I was in this room and Yami was in the other one. We both ran out to find each other when we heard that Seth had come to challenge Yami in the biggest shadow duel in the history of our ancient city. You can guess what happened."

"Yami fought, you beside him throughout. After that was done, he went into the puzzle which you took to the tomb before locking your spirit in," Yugi said.

"Precisely," Sam said. "Kovu kept these rooms bearly touchable, he was the only one who'd be able to be here. He learned to talk in a very early age, yelling no to anybody who'd even think of steppting foot in those rooms. He also included my magic room as another forbidden wing. He really idolized us."

"Well hon," Mai began. "You gave him the best thing one parent could ever give a child...giving your life for their safety although it was mostly your bodies since you've lived on since then but you get the idea."

"Thanks for putting it that way Mai," Sam said as she walked out of this room and headed into another one.

"Sam..." I began.

"What?" she asked as she looked up from the table she was glacing at.

"What's wrong?" I asked. The others weren't behind us, I assume that the others noticed Sam's odd behavior. Somehow, her blue eyes had lost their luster and just seemed normal eyes to me. Her entire body was tense...something had her confused to say one emotion at least.

"I've got something to tell you..."

"What's that? Is it something life changing?"

"Could be..."

"What do you mean?"

"We're on trial in the heavens...Mahado and Mana want us there ASAP."

"Wait...on trial? What did we do?"

"It's not what we did...it's something that they refuse to do and so would we apprently, they didn't want to tell me what it concerns though..."

"What now? How do we get there?"

"We fly..." Sam said as she walked over to me.

"But you don't fly...you barely levitate..." I pointed out.

"I didn't say that I would do it..." she said as she embraced me.

"Hey kids," Mahado said as he appeared. "You ready to go?"

"As we'll ever be," Sam said for the both of us. Mahado took us in his arms and we were lifted up into the skies, heading over to the heavens for our trial eventhough I have no idea what it's for. When we finally reached the heavens, we were set down gently on a cloud, taking in my new surroundings carefully. So this is what moving on looked like. Sam seemed to be no stranger to this in way. Mahado walked in one direction and we followed. I saw my parents and they imidiately walked over to us. We stopped, and my mother spoke first.

"Oh Atemu! Samantha! Look how big you are!" she cried as she hugged each of us. "You look wonderful child," she said to Sam.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"Hello there," said my father as he hugged Sam and shook my hand. "You two look wonderful together. I believe you made a right choice son."

"Thank you dad. I do believe that you're right," I said as I turned to Sam who was blushing furiously.

"Anyway child, good luck on your trial! Fight for what you believe in!" my mother cried as she left, my father nodding in response, meaning that he thought the same. Although I still have no clue of what's going on.

"Let's go...I want to get this over with..." Sam said as she walked off. Mahado walked after her and so did I.

"Does she know where she's going?" I asked as I looked around once more.

"Yes...she's already been here once or twice..." Mahado said. "Both times I found out after she was sent back to Earth.""What happened?" I asked as I felt concern grow...Sam's been through more than I thought. We reached some large wood doors and Sam opened them for us. We walked into this courtroom full of angels, Mana and some of my ancient priests among them.

"What did I do now?" she cried. Ra seemed confused.

"It's not what you've done...it's what your gaurdians refuse to do that made me bring you here," he answered.

"What does that have to do with us?" I asked as I stood beside Sam. I took her hand and squeezed it gently.

"Easy pharaoh. I requested them to tell you on my behalf that when the time comes for your departure to Domino, Samantha must stay behind," he responded. The words fell like a ton of bricks on me. I looked over to Sam and she seemed nonresponsive. I could feel her trying to keep herself calm for our sake. "But they keep refusing to do the job, no matter how much I threaten them by saying that I'll separate all of you and make you forget all of this...and like I said, they still insist not doing it."

"I belive that they're doing what's right for us," Sam spoke up. "You know prefectly well that he needs me..."

"Yes, but I also believe that you need to earn the right to be gaurded by Mahado and Mana, they have done enough to shape you in the person that you are now," Ra responded.

"If it wasn't for your constant interferance...I'd be a lot better...but you test me too much...seems to me you keep forgetting something very vital. Better refresh your memory before things worsen up here...now I request you remove the oder of separating us and decide something else," Sam said firmly. Ra remained stern and wasn't about to let up. "If you still want to separate us then you have to go through someone else as well..."

"Who would that be dear child?" he asked. Sam let go off my hand and walked out of the room. Soon the doors brust open and something flew in, I couldn't get a clear view. Sam walked in behind it, standing near the doorframe. I looked back at what flew in and it spread out its wings, it looked like a fairy or something mythical. "You?" Ra cried as his eyes opened wide.

"Everyone out," the 'fairy' spoke. "I need to dicuss this with Ra alone..." We all nodded in awe, not sure of what we were witnessing, who is she? How does Sam know her? We all walked out the same way we had come in, Sam not moving.

"Sam?" I asked as I walked over to her. She had her eyes closed, either sound asleep or fully relaxed. I couldn't tell what it was. I touched her shoulder and she opened one eye.

"I'll be right there love...I need to think about something..." she responded sweetly.

"Here! Can't it be somewhere else?" I asked.

"I'm fine Yami...just go and catch up with the people that you remember from your past life...I'll join you later, last time I was here wasn't that long ago..."

"All right Sam..." I said as I walked away. I was still rather unsure but I trust her so I shouldn't doubt her...well...much anyway. I proceeded to talk to the high priests and servants that I remembered but keeping a close eye on Sam. She remained motionless, her eyes closed, her body relaxed, lost in some other world. Soon the mystical that flew in, came out with half a smile but a disappointed glint in her eyes.

"Well?" asked Mahado.

"I managed to shorten the period of time he had orginally planned...but I've done all I can do...I'm very sorry..." she said to me. She closed her eyes and flew up to the sun, disappearing as she got farther away. I walked over to Sam, distraught...we were to be separated, no ifs, ands, or buts about it...

* * *

I'm sorry for the sad ending but if I didn't do it this way then the sequel would be completely different from what I have in mind...but they **will **be together! That I promise! And if I fail to complete it...feel free to smack me at the back of the head until I do as asked...deal my readers? 


	35. Never Say Goodbye

Hey people! Last Chapter of this story...but the sequel is well on its way...(I'm actually writing the first chapter as I do this...)Anyway, review replies!

SukiLovesAnime: I'm glad you still love this story...thanx for your faithfull reviews!

littleslg: YES! I'M ALIVE! Hahaha...anyway, thanx for the review.

Jedi Rocker: I rock? Cool! And I'm glad you liked the previos chapter...and thanx for wishing me luck on the sequel!

Yami Adritha: I know that sad endings aren't good emotionally but that's how I felt this should end because then...(Yami covers Laski's mouth) Yami: Don't give anything away! (removes hand from Laski's mouth and leaves) Laski: Ok...I won't but anyway, yes! There is a sequel!

...: Thanks for the compliment and the sequel should be on soon so don't worry.

DMoS: Yeah...sad love ending...but I didn't want them to die...I read that play and hated it for the ending...anyway, the sequel qill be up soon!

AnzuMotou: NO! I'm updating! Here! New Chapter!

Okay...final disclaimer for this story...I don't own Yu-gi-oh! I only own my OC's and the plot...

* * *

Chapter 35  
Never Say Goodbye  
Yami

The day had come too soon...Sam and I the night before barely slept, enjoying it to the fullest. Every caress, every kiss, every touch, everything was made out our undying love for one another. I smiled slightly as her small frame cuddled up to mine, my arms around her tightly. Her head rested comfortably against my bare chest as she slept soundly. Tears welled up in my eyes as I recalled the events of the night before, so much love coming from the both of us. I just hope its enough...

"It's more than enough," Sam whispered as she sat up and met my eyes. She kissed me lightly on my lips and my hand made its way to the back of her head pulling her back into the kiss. Shortly after we parted, knowing that the time was drawing closer. "I don't want to say goodbye," Sam said as she embraced me tightly. I returned the embrace, tears welling up in my eyes.

"We don't have to...let's just say farewell and leave it at that Sam," I said as I looked into her lively blue eyes.

"What about us?" she asked, I was beginning to think the same thing.

"I don't want to end this..." I began.

"Neither do I...and I certainly don't want to take a break and date other people...I would never feel like this for someone else..."

"I wouldn't either..."

"But Téa will try her hardest to have her way once you get there without me..."

"But you're forgetting one thing Sam..."

"What would that be?"

"You've had my heart for five thousand years even if I didn't recall much of it so a few years apart won't do anymore damage...at least, I hope with all my heart..."

"Me too," Sam whispered as she got out of the bed and headed over to the bathroom our room had. "I'm going to wash up Yami...your flight leaves soon..."

"I know Sam..." I whispered as I went to the room closest by to wash up. We knew that if we were in the same room together and kissed...things wouls escalate before we could take control. I mean, she's just so wonderfull and I can't believe that I won't be with her and that she won't be by my side while I gather my memories. It all seems too much...I washed up with those thoughts in mind and after I was done, I walked back to the bedroom where Sam already sat on the bed. "Well...this is it..." I said, causing her to turn to me. She sighed sadly and nodded.

"Let's go..." she whispered as she got up and walked over to me. "I don't want to say good bye..." she whispered as she turned away from my eyes. I gently tilted her face so we were eye to eye again. She had small tears forming in them already I gently pressed my lips onto hers, and recieved a gentle response. As we parted, I could tell that she wasn't going to feel any better, neither was I in any case. "Yami..." she whispered as she bit her lip. "As much as I hate saying this, we need to go," Sam said as she got up and made her way out. I followed and took her hand as we exited the pyramid. Outside a limo was already waiting for us...we got in to see the others for the most part oblivious to what would happen at the airport which wasn't too far from where we were. The ride was silent in Sam and my part as we cuddled up in a corner, not talking to anyone else. The limo came to a stop when we finally reached the end point.

"This is it..." I whispered. "We have to say it now..."

"I know..." Sam said sadly as she looked up to meet my eyes. The others finally seemed to understand what we meant and they left the car as quickly as possible. Sam took a deep breath before saying anything else. "Yami, I'll miss you so much but I know that we need to do this...but I don't want to say goodbye!"

"Remember what I said early this morning?" I asked as she thought about it.

"Farewell then Yami...I'll see you soon...I hope..."

"So do I love...so do I..." I said as I captured her lips in a deep kiss. We parted shortly after, knowing that it had to be brief..."I love you Sam..."

"I love you too..." she whispered as she got off my lap, enabling me to leave. I got out of the car and before I left to disappear inside the building full of people, I gently placed a kiss on her forehead and slipped something into her hands. I turned away and went into the bustling airport, not wanting to see the tears in Sam's eyes and I didn't want her to see my own...

Sam

I cried as Yami placed his soft lips upon my forehead for a final kiss. I could feel his hands take mine as he slipped something in them. I just couldn't hold it together anymore...he turned away and went in without another word and I knew that he was crying too. I just despised Ra and his opposed thinking of our relationship. He'd been against it since day one and he was really having fun with this up there...he's so going to hear from me soon...I opened my hand and cried at the sight of his wedding band from our wedding more than five milenia ago. I unhooked the clasp of the sliver chain he gave me for Christmas and slipped the ring in to keep company the guitar pendant he'd given me as well. I couldn't believe he'd found it...but why would he want me to keep it?

"Sammy?" called out my gandfather as he touched my shoulder gently.

"Hm?" I said as I lost my train of thoughts and turned to him.

"It'll be all right sweetie but are you sure you want to be here instead of going back home with him?" he asked me.

"Yes Grandpa," I replied as I closed the door of the limo with one last glance at the doors that Yami had walked through. "I'm sure...let's go..." I said firmly.

"You heard her," my grandfather told the driver as he started the limo and drove away from the building. I was alone again...just like when I started my journey...but this time, I had people who cared everywhere I went and I get the feeling that that's how it'll be from now on...I won't be alone anymore...

Fin

* * *

(wipes eyes) And so ends The Silent One...hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I loved writting it. Please review, it's the ending and I would love to hear which part you enjoyed the most... 

And I leave you with this, the sequel's tittle will be Back Again, look for it! It should be up real soon!


End file.
